Seduciendo a Bella
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Desde que su novio la dejó, Bella Swan ha llevado una vida sin complicaciones. Lo único que quiere es la oportunidad de hacer algo alquier cosa para demostrar que no es tan sexualmente inepta como su ex novio la hacía sentir.Edward había dejado atrás su vida como el Amo E por una razón Pero él había deseado a Bella durante años y si educación sexual es lo que necesita
1. Chapter 1

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jinx Jamison y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

Contiene escenas BDSM

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y voy a empezar por Siete dias a la semana y Seduciendo a Sarah espero les gusten.

**lizantogar** la 3ra de New york que seria el Emmett/Rose en unas dos semanas mas empiezo a adaptarla espero te gusten estas historias

* * *

_Seduciendo a Bella_

_Ar__g__u__m__e__n__to_

**Desde que su novio la dejó, Bella Swan ha llevado una vida sin complicaciones. Va a trabajar, paga sus impuestos y siempre separa los blancos de los colores. **

**Lo más emocionante de su vida está en fantasear con su guapo jefe Edward Cullen, quien no tiene idea de cómo se siente.**

**Lo único que quiere es la oportunidad de hacer algo interesante.**

**Cualquier cosa para demostrar que no es tan sexualmente inepta como su ex novio la hacía sentir.**

**Cuando Edward recibe una llamada de una vieja amiga, lo último que espera escuchar es que su asistente Bella se ha inscrito en la escuela de sexo. **

**Había dejado atrás su vida como el Amo E por una razón y una vez prometió nunca poner de nuevo un pie en la Escuela Madame M.**

**Pero él había deseado a Bella durante años y si educación sexual es lo que necesitaba...**

**El Amo E está a punto de salir de su retiro.**

* * *

_**C**__**ap**__**ít**__**ulo **__**U**__**no**_

—¿Escuela de Sexo de Madame X? Es una leyenda urbana. No existe.

Bella Swan miró fuera de la ventana del restaurant.

Una corriente constante de peatones pasaba por la acera en el exterior. La mayoría estaba envuelta en apretadas capas contra el fresco clima, sus abrigos, suéteres y bufandas los protegían del temprano frío invernal. Un hombre que pasaba la atrapó mirando e hizo un guiño. Ella alejó la mirada, ruborizándose.

—¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Todavía estás deprimida por Jacob? —demandó Tanya.

Su cabello rubio estaba peinado en un desordenado nudo alto y su maquillaje estaba artísticamente aplicado para que sus ojos azules se vieran más grandes.

Bella dio un suspiro y empujó su pocillo a un lado.

Usualmente los ravioli eran sus comida preferida pero su apetito últimamente había estado apagado. A menos que contaras el kilo de trufas que se había comido la noche anterior. Realmente no consideraba el chocolate como un grupo alimenticio, sino más bien una medicación.

—No estoy deprimida, sólo determinada. Algo tiene que cambiar. Tanya se inclinó a través de la mesa y le agarró las manos.

—No. Hay. Nada. Malo. Contigo. —Le apretó las manos con cada palabra—. Podría matar a ese imbécil por destrozar tu autoestima.

¿Cómo es posible que no tengas idea de lo caliente que eres?

Podrías tener a cualquier hombre que quisieras si estuvieras disponible.

Bella se rio amargamente.

—Estoy disponible. No ves a nadie haciendo fila, ¿o sí? —Se pasó una mano sobre su cabello. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había admitido sus propias fallas.

—Hacerte disponible requeriría que dejaras de usar tu anillo de compromiso.

—Tanya alzó una ceja cuando ella puso la mano izquierda sobre el regazo.

—Este diamante es la única cosa de valor que tengo para mostrar de los dos últimos años de mi vida. Bien puedo disfrutarlo. —Bella se cruzó de brazos y se sentó hacia atrás en la cabina del restaurant. Estaba bromeando parcialmente pero la realidad era que no había estado con un hombre en ocho meses.

Ocho largos y solitarios meses.

—¿Necesitas que me quede? Podría faltar a mi clase.

Veremos llorosas películas en blanco y negro y nos quedaremos despiertas toda la noche igual como solíamos hacer.

—Tanya se inclinó a través de la cabina y movió las cejas cómicamente. Ella era estudiante en la universidad George Washington en el corazón de la capital de la nación. Su educación lo era todo para ella así que su ofrecimiento era toda una declaración de la fuerza de su amistad. Eran polos opuestos en todos los sentidos, desde el tono de su cabello o a sus personalidades pero nunca encontró una mejor amiga.

Era dudoso que lo hiciera alguna vez.

Bella se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Casi has terminado tu grado de maestría, Tanya. No voy a dejar que lo eches a perder ahora.

Tanya se encogió de hombros y se envolvió la bufanda tres veces alrededor del cuello. Se puso su abrigo gigante y la capucha.

—Cualquier cosa por ti, niña. Sabes que te quiero, ¿cierto?

—Yo también te quiero. ¡Ahora vete! —La hizo salir de la cabina con ambas manos. Una vez en el exterior Tanya pasó por la ventana panorámica y ondeó la mano. Entonces se fue.

Bella dejó que cayera la sonrisa artificial que había estado usando durante la hora pasada. Su cara estaba tensa por mantener una sonrisa que no sentía, forzando risas que no eran genuinas. Pero no podía permitir que sus amigas vieran lo abatida que estaba realmente. Sólo les traería más preocupación, más de la que ya les causaba.

Y no la persuadirían de su rumbo.

Buscó en su cartera y sacó el sobre que contenía su billete de avión. No es que necesitara volverlo a ver, lo había estudiado cien veces desde aquella mañana.

Un billete de avión a Nevada. Una oportunidad para descubrir si estaba realmente rota o no.

_¿__Es__c__u__e__l__a __de __S__e__x__o __de __M__a__d__a__me M__?__ E__s __u__n__a __l__e__y__e__n__da __u__r__b__ana__.__N__o __e__x__i__s__t__e__._

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, sí existe. En unas pocas horas tendré una prueba de primera mano. Tanya estaría furiosa si lo descubría.

Pero su amiga era una femme fatale natural. No luchaba para tener un orgasmo y no era tímida para quitarse la ropa. Nunca tenía que preguntarse si había algo fundamentalmente mal con ella. Y definitivamente nunca le dirían que era una pobre excusa de mujer, que no tenía idea de cómo complacer a un hombre.

_Tanya __n__o __e__s __l__a __ún__i__c__a __q__u__e __es__t__a__r__á __f__u__ri__o__s__a._

Una imagen de su jefe, Edward Cullen, penetró en su mente. Él era su fantasía erótica favorita, desde su atractivo hasta su mente brillante y astuta.

Asistirlo se había transformado en un ejercicio diario de tortura mental. Querer algo que no podías tener nunca era fácil pero era especialmente difícil cuando tenía que hablar con él, sentarte cerca de él y respirar su esencia.

Sacudió la cabeza para aclararse. Lo último que necesitaba era su cara desaprobadora aunque hermosa en su mente. El hombre era muy estirado acerca de todo. Dudaba que entendiera su necesidad de asistir a un retiro de terapia sexual.

Razón por lo cual había mentido y dicho que estaba tomando un crucero de tres semanas por el Mediterráneo.

Bella sujetó el sobre contra sus labios y cerró los ojos.

_P__or __f__a__v__or __q__u__e __es__to __r__es__u__l__t__e__.__P__o__r __f__a__v__or __qu__e __es__to __r__es__u__l__t__e_.

—Madame M, aquí voy. Realmente espero que esté a la altura de su publicidad.

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo**

Más tarde aquel día, Bella apagó su ordenador y echó llave al cajón del escritorio de su oficina. Nunca antes se había tomado unas vacaciones tan largas. Era excitante pero también un poco temible. Especialmente cuando no tenía idea de si todo este asunto terminaría siendo un error.

—No puedo creer que me dejes por tres semanas enteras. —Angela, la secretaria de Edward, se apoyó en el borde del escritorio de Bella—. Él siempre es un ogro cuando no estás aquí. Eres la única que puede lidiar con él.

Bella miró tras ellas a la puerta cerrada de Edward. Él había estado con un extraño humor desde la hora del almuerzo.

Estaban trabajando en un plan de fincas para uno de sus clientes más antiguos y ricos. Normalmente, él revisaba dos veces cada página de investigación que ella preparaba y hacía una lluvia de preguntas acerca de posibilidades que ella todavía no consideraba.

Hoy, sólo le había dado las gracias. Ella había estado tan sorprendida que casi deja la oficina mientras todavía sujetaba el informe.

—¿Sólo soy yo o él ha estado raro hoy? Angela se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé pero espero que no disfrutes demasiado del Mediterráneo. Si huyes con un camarero llamado Paul y me dejas aquí sola, voy a ir a cazarte.

—¿Quién es Paul?

Ambas mujeres saltaron ante la pregunta gruñida. Bella se giró en su silla para ver a Edward de pie directamente detrás de ellas. Su cabello cobrizo un poco largo, junto con sus expresivos ojos verdes, se veía más adecuado para una motocicleta que para un traje de negocios.

Aunque también se veía malditamente bien en un traje. Angela se bajó de un salto y se rio con nerviosismo.

—¡Señor Cullen! Hola. Mm… sólo estábamos hablando de las vacaciones. Te veo después, Bella. —Angela se alejó tan rápido que era una maravilla que no se le encendieran los vellos entre los muslos.

—Revisé tu investigación acerca la finca de la señora Volturi. Excelente trabajo.

Bella estaba segura de que su boca debía estar colgando abierta. Parpadeó varias veces. ¿Edward Cullen había salido de su oficina sólo para decirle que había hecho un buen trabajo? No era que él no reconociera sus esfuerzos. Lo hacía.

Usualmente era más en la línea de un asentimiento, un rápido correo electrónico o una gran pila de trabajo nuevo en su correo interno.

Nada dice _te __l__o __ag__r__a__d__ez__c__o _con una tonelada de basura de nuevas tareas.

—Se lo agradezco, señor. Traté de terminar todo lo que pude antes de irme.

—Lo miró a hurtadillas por la comisura del ojo.

—Entonces, ¿el Mediterráneo, eh? ¿Tu prometido te está invitando a una luna de miel anticipada? —Él se paró al lado de su escritorio y la observó mientras ella arreglaba todos los artículos de encima en una ordenada línea.

La gente que pasaba se quedaba mirando abiertamente, no habituados a ver al jefe fuera de la oficina a menos que estuviera entregando más trabajo o buscando el culo de alguien para patear.

—Ya no estamos juntos. No hemos estado juntos en meses. —Ante su mirada repentina, ella se volvió a hundir en su silla—. No estoy segura de por qué acabo de soltar eso. Es mucho más fácil no hablar de ello —giró nerviosamente el anillo en su mano izquierda.

—Me alegra que lo hicieras. Hemos estado trabajando juntos durante algún tiempo. Me gustaría pensar que somos amigos.

—Él abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo más, luego sacudió la cabeza repentinamente. Se pasó una mano por la cara antes de que sus ojos verdes volvieran a posarse sobre el rostro de ella. La estaba mirando con una expresión que nunca antes había visto. Como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez.

—Por supuesto que somos amigos. —Ella casi se tropieza con las palabras, la idea era sumamente ridícula. La amistad ni siquiera empezaba a describir el modo en que se sentía acerca de él. Un amigo no haría que su corazón se acelerara sólo con una mirada y estaba bastante segura de que los amigos tampoco se imaginaban desnudos unos a otros.

_A__ho__r__a__,__me __es__toy __i__m__a__g__i__n__a__n__do __a __mi __j__e__fe d__e__s__nu__do __e__n __m__e__d__i__o __de __l__a __o__f__i__c__i__na__. __E__s__t__a__s __v__a__c__a__c__i__o__n__e__s __n__o __p__od__í__a__n __ll__e__ga__r __e__n __m__e__jor __m__o__m__e__n__t__o_.

—Creo que el tiempo fuera me hará muy bien. En más de un modo — farfulló ella. Se puso de pie y se puso la cartera de mano sobre el brazo.

—Bueno, espero que tengas una experiencia inolvidable, señorita Swan.

—Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó de vuelta a su oficina.

—Eso espero —susurró ella—. Y realmente espero averiguar cómo olvidarte.

**ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo**

Edward Cullen odiaba apurarse. Había construido su carrera de leyes con la atención al detalle y un acercamiento lento y metódico mediante la investigación.

Aun así aquí estaba arrojando ropa en una maleta como si su casa se estuviera quemando. Una llamada por teléfono de una vieja amiga y él abandonaba sus asuntos y su vida social. Una llamada por teléfono había girado su mundo en un eje diferente.

_Isabella Swan __i__b__a __a __v__e__r __a __M__a__d__a__me M_.

El móvil sujeto a su cinturón vibró. Lo arrancó de su estuche y lo sostuvo contra su oído. Su habitación se veía como si un mini tornado hubiera pasado pero ni siquiera le importaba. Había tenido suerte de conseguir un vuelo a ultima hora y si no se daba prisa, perdería el avión. Tendría que conducir como un murciélago salido del infierno para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto tal como estaban las cosas.

—¿Sí?

—¿Asumo que ya conseguiste tu vuelo? —Madame M tenía un modo de llegar directo al corazón del asunto. Cómo hacía esto sin ni siquiera ser grosera era algo que Edward todavía no había descubierto.

—Tuve que pagar una tarifa astronómica pero conseguí un vuelo. Estaré ahí temprano en la mañana. Te lo agradezco por darme el aviso. Éstas serán tres semanas interesantes.

Ella hizo un sonido sin compromiso al otro lado de la línea. Edward se preparó para lo que fuera que diría a continuación. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el suave sonido usualmente precedía a malas noticias.

—Me alegra haber sido capaz de ayudarte pero debo advertirte. La señorita Swan es una invitada de la Escuela de Madame M. Si ella no desea trabajar contigo por cualquier razón, entonces debes respetar eso. Ya he estirado los límites de la confidencialidad. Mi primera obligación debe ser hacia mis clientes.

Aunque seas uno de mis amigos más antiguos.

Edward asintió aunque ella no pudiera verlo.

—Nunca haría nada para hacerla sentir incómoda. Te prometo que me iré si ella no quiere trabajar conmigo.

Además, yo solía ser tu empleado. Sólo llamemos esto una consultoría.

Bella tendría la opción de rechazarlo como su entrenador pero dudaba que lo hiciera. Muchos de los instructores y algunos de los estudiantes en la Escuela de Madame M usaban máscaras así que ella no lo reconocería. Ahora se alegraba de no ser propenso a largas conversaciones en general. Haría más difícil que ella reconociera su voz. Incluso si algo acerca de él le parecía familiar, dudaba que ella hiciera la conexión o que lo interrogara

_Na__d__i__e _interrogaba al Amo E.

—Estoy seguro de que la señorita Swan se llevará bien con mi alter ego. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

El silencio zumbó en la línea por un largo momento antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

—Has estado fuera de juego por un rato, Amo E. Sé que tuviste tus razones para eso y no voy a curiosear. Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo y que lo hagas por las razones correctas.

Edward no pudo detener la sonrisa que abarcaba su cara.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Bella obtendrá exactamente lo que necesita durante las siguientes tres semanas.

Madame M se rio.

—Estoy segura que sí. Con suerte, tú también.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo**

—Todavía no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto.

—Alice sacudió la cabeza, sus largas trenzas dando vueltas, mientras miraba a Bella arrojando ropa en una gran maleta Louis Vuitton. No podría importarle menos en qué tipo de maleta metía sus pertenencias pero Alice había insistido en prestarle la maleta de diseñador. De acuerdo con su amiga, necesitaba verse "genial" mientras volaba.

—¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida? Tú eres la que me dijiste cómo encontrar a Madame M en primer lugar. En serio, voy a tener treinta el próximo año. Si alguna vez voy a hacer algo loco, ahora es el momento. —Bella sacó del armario un par de zapatos negros con tacones de ocho centímetros y los arrojó encima del montón de ropa.

Alice soltó un suspiro dramático y sacó los zapatos del desastre.

—Te conté acerca de Madame M pero no creí que realmente te postularías para ir ahí. La única razón por la que sé de eso es debido a que mi loco primo fue para allá el año pasado. ¡Nunca pensé que la Señorita Remilgada y Perfecta se apuntaría para un retiro sexual!

Bella frunció el ceño.

—No soy tan aburrida como todos parecen pensar. Es por eso que eres la única persona que sabe acerca de esto.

Tanya me entregaría a los chicos con las batas blancas si lo descubriera.

—Sé que lo haría. Va a ser difícil para mí ocultarle esto.

Mejor espera que esté demasiado ocupada con sus exámenes finales para cuestionar tu deseo repentino por tomar un crucero. —Alice devolvió al armario los zapatos negros y salió con un par de bombas rojas de tacones altos que Bella había comprado por capricho hace algunos meses.

Comprados pero nunca usados.

—Si vas a hacer esto, mejor que lo hagas con todo. Se alguien diferente por las siguientes tres semanas.

Descubre quién eres realmente. Puede que te sorprendas.

Bella se tragó el nudo en su garganta y tomó los zapatos que Alice sostenía como una ofrenda.

—Eso espero. Porque quien soy ahora mismo no está funcionando muy bien.

—Oye, oye nada de eso. —Alice la tocó con el codo y la detuvo con una mirada severa—. Eres increíble. Todos pueden ver eso excepto tú y el imbécil de tu ex novio.

Bella parpadeó rápidamente, de repente abrumada por la emoción.

—Eres una buena amiga, Alice. Gracias por entender. Y por no hacer bromas por este loco plan.

_Y __p__or __n__o __p__r__e__gun__t__a__r __q__u__é __s__u__c__e__d__i__ó __c__on __Jacob_.

Después de la ruptura Tanya la había acosado durante semanas. Finalmente Alice había sido la que la que le dijo que parara de preguntar. O su amiga era psíquica o ella debió verse bastante herida en ese entonces. De cualquier modo, Alice nunca había preguntado por su última discusión con Jacob.

Oír a su novio burlarse por su habilidad para satisfacerlo sexualmente, después de que ella descubriera su infidelidad, no era algo que Bella quisiera revivir nunca. Si fuera posible borraría todo el incidente de su cerebro.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Has estado pretendiendo que estás bien durante un tiempo pero sé que Jacob jodió tu cabeza de algún modo. Sólo quiero que seas feliz y confiada. Si este lugar de sexo hace eso por ti, entonces apoyo la idea. Sólo no olvides nuestro plan.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Te llamo o mando un mensaje todos los días para que sepas que no he sido secuestrada.

Alice resopló y cayó sobre un costado de la cama.

—Más te vale o llamaré al galán de tu jefe y le pediré que haga su magia de abogado y haga que cierren el lugar.

Bella se encogió.

—¡No te atrevas! Nunca volvería a ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara. —No quería imaginar la reacción de Edward si alguna vez descubría esto. Ella moriría instantáneamente por la vergüenza.

—Lo que sea. Ese hombre tiene algo contigo no importa lo que digas. Sólo lo vi una vez y hasta yo puedo decir que no podía sacar sus ojos de ti.

—Bueno tal vez la Escuela de Madame M me dé el valor para pedirle que salgamos. Tal vez vuelva en tres semanas como una nueva mujer. —Bella forzó una sonrisa que no sentía mucho—. Estoy determinada a pensar en positivo.

Alice se cruzó de brazos escépticamente.

—Mientras vuelvas en una pieza. O me veré forzada a recurrir a medidas desesperadas.

Bella recogió el paquete informativo que había recibido por correo hace una semana. El sobre era tan grueso como una guía telefónica con hojas con información, cláusulas de divulgación y preguntas frecuentes. Las miró brevemente antes de decidir leer el resto en el avión. Ya había hecho que la oficina de su doctor enviara sus últimos registros médicos y había leído muchas veces la política de sexo seguro.

Todo lo demás podía esperar. De otro modo se convencería a sí misma para no ir.

Y ella iba.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jinx Jamison y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

Contiene escenas BDSM

* * *

_**C**__**ap**__**ít**__**ulo **__**D**__**o**__**s**_

—¿Isabella Swan?

Bella se dio vuelta, su maleta con ruedas chocando contra su muslo. El aeropuerto de Las Vegas pululaba con gente, colores, olores y sonidos. Era un asalto a sus sentidos, uno que la dejaba temblorosa y un poco confundida. Sus ojos escrutaron alrededor por encima de la gente hasta que notó a un hombre a unos metros de distancia ondeándole la mano.

Oscuro de la cabeza a los pies, desde el rico chocolate de su piel hasta su fresco traje negro, el único color sobre su cuerpo era el letrero blanco que sujetaba con su nombre. Una familia de cuatro pasó apurada casi tirándola. Ella se movió en dirección a él, agradecida cuando la encontró a medio camino.

—Soy Jackson . Vengo para escoltarla a la oficina.

Madame está esperando por usted. —Hizo una ligera reverencia y tomó su maleta.

Ella lo siguió detrás, retorciendo nerviosamente las manos mientras serpenteaban entre la multitud de gente en la terminal. Desde el momento en que aterrizó el avión todas las inseguridades la golpearon con toda la fuerza. Era como si la lógica hubiera sido soltada desde detrás de una compuerta, la infinidad de razones por las que esto era una mala idea estaban dando vueltas en su cerebro, ahogando sus pensamientos.

—Tal vez sólo debería volver. No estoy realmente segura acerca de esto.

El calor la golpeó en una oleada tan pronto como salieron al exterior. Era un hermoso día, el sol un estallido brillante en un cielo sin nubes. Fueron hacia un sedán oscuro y él abrió la puerta trasera. Ella podía sentir su mirada sobre su cuerpo y no fue desagradable. Él era atractivo, con rasgos elegantes y macizos como un luchador profesional.

Tuvo que preguntarse si era algún tipo de fisicoculturista o un gorila(1)en su tiempo libre. O tal vez era uno de los profesores de la escuela. Si todos los profesores eran así de calientes no le prestaría mucha atención a lo que estuviera aprendiendo.

—Todos dicen eso al principio. Pero las razones que tuviste originalmente no han cambiado, ¿cierto?

Sus ojos, tan oscuros como el resto de él, se detuvieron en su rostro. Cuando sonreía, los bordes de sus ojos se arrugaban. Para su sorpresa, la hizo sentir calor por todos lados. Había algo en sus maneras que la tranquilizaba.

Él le hizo un gesto hacia el asiento trasero.

—Sólo habla con ella. Ya has dado el primer paso. Si te quieres ir después de eso, estaré a tu disposición.

Ella asintió rápidamente y se dobló para entrar en la parte posterior del sedán. El suave cuero se moldeó a su figura mientras se acomodaba. El coche descendió una vez cuando él puso su maleta en el maletero y cerró la tapa, luego otra vez cuando él dobló su gran cuerpo en el asiento del conductor. Sus ojos encontraron brevemente los de ella en el espejo retrovisor.

—Relájese, señorita Swan. Nos tomará casi media hora llegar allí. Después de que hables con Madame, creo que estarás perfectamente.

Ella descansó la cabeza en el respaldo del suntuoso asiento de cuero y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. Estaba exhausta. Quedarse levantada toda la noche, excitada y nerviosa más allá de toda creencia te hacía eso.

_¿__C__ómo __d__u__e__r__m__e__s __s__a__b__i__e__n__do __q__u__e __e__n __u__na__s __p__o__c__a__s __ho__r__a__s __es__t__a__r__á__s __e__n __u__n __a__v__i__ón __v__o__l__an__do __a __un __r__e__t__ir__o __se__xua__l __t__a__n __es__c__an__d__a__l__o__s__o __qu__e __s__e __ha __t__r__a__n__s__fo__r__m__a__do __e__n __u__n__a __l__e__y__e__n__da __u__r__b__a__n__a?_

Era demasiado tarde para volver ahora así que simplemente tendría que sobrevivir a su reunión con la famosa Madame M. Le diría que todo esto fue un momento de locura por su parte y estaría de vuelta en D.C. en la primera cosa que echara humo.

Cuando salieron hacia la autopista se sentó derecha y observó el paisaje con interés. Nunca antes había estado en Las Vegas y deseó brevemente programar tiempo para explorar la ciudad antes de hacer arreglos para que la recogieran. Era temprano por la tarde pero la avenida ya llameaba con luces de neón, como una constelación de chispas eléctricas.

Este era un lugar en el que podría ser alguien más que la vieja y aburrida asistente legal Bella. Lasciva, impredecible y sexy. Podría ser todas esas cosas y más en la Ciudad del Pecado. Nadie aquí la conocía ¿así que qué importaba? Una imagen de ella usando cuero negro y un collar de perros con puntas la hizo reír tontamente. Se pasó el resto del viaje inventado nombres falsos para su alter ego.

¿Sasha? ¿Trixie? ¿Tal vez algo con un borde más duro como Rage(2)?

El coche se detuvo con una sacudida y golpeó la puerta del frente. Había estado tan ocupada soñando despierta que se perdió parte del viaje. El coche estaba en una entrada circular delante de una casa de tres pisos. Bella dejó escapar el aliento mientras abría la puerta. En realidad, era ligeramente ridículo llamarla casa. Era más como una mansión con inmensas columnas blancas y un fantástico porche.

—Ves, ahora esto no es tan aterrador. —Jackson sacó su maleta y su bolso de mano del maletero.

—Es hermosa. Como algo salido de una película.

—Bella fue tras él mientras la guiaba por los escalones y hacia el fresco interior. Le dio una impresión de elegancia del viejo mundo y mobiliario antiguo antes de que él la dejara en una pequeña sala de estar, su advertencia de _n__o __mo__v__e__r__s__e _sonando en sus oídos.

—Está bien entonces. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? —Bella giró en círculo, sintiéndose como una niña en una tienda de dulces a quien se la ha dicho que no toque nada. La sala estaba hermosamente amueblada, como algo salido de una novela de romance histórico. Pesadas cortinas de brocado bloqueaban la última luz de la tarde y un fuego chisporroteaba animadamente en el hogar. También era una chimenea de piedra de verdad, casi tan alta como para entrar caminando. No tenía ojo para las antigüedades pero apostaba su siguiente cheque a que el escritorio de madera y las delicadas sillas eran auténticos.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose la hizo saltar. Miró alrededor confundida. La puerta que había usado Jackson seguía bien abierta, el salón más allá vacío.

Una asistenta con uniforme blanco pasó caminando empujando un carrito plateado. Era como si estuviera paseando dentro de un set de una película de época en lugar del refugio de lujuria que había estado esperando. El contraste era tanto tranquilizante como inspirador de temor.

Nada en la Escuela de Madame M había sido como esperaba.

Sólo podía esperar que el resto de sus descubrimientos ahí fueran tan placenteros como los que había experimentado hasta ahora.

Una serie de pesados golpes vino desde su izquierda, el golpe seco de pies con botas sobre suelos de madera.

Entonces apareció una suave luz en la pared opuesta revelando la entrada a otra habitación. La puerta estaba ligeramente entornada.

—Es hora de tu examen final. Veamos cuanto has aprendido.

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento, luego algunos sonidos de crujidos. Después de algunos momentos, un suave suspiro llegó hasta sus oídos.

La mano de Bella voló a su cuello mientras el suspiro se transformaba en un gemido. Miró detrás de ella. Jackson le había dicho que no se moviera pero la gente al otro lado de la puerta no sabía que ella estaba aquí. Se sentía mal, voyerista por sólo estar ahí y escuchar. Aunque tal vez realmente no estuvieran haciendo lo que sonaba.

Las cosas tenían un modo de sonar diferente cuando estabas fuera escuchando desde adentro.

Se balanceó sobre los talones y dio la espalda, tratando de enfocarse en algo, _c__ua__l__qu__i__e__r _otra cosa. Después de algunos gemidos más, se rindió y escuchó sin vergüenza.

Ésta era una escuela dedicada a la educación sexual de adultos así que probablemente los extraños sonidos fueran _e__xa__c__t__a__m__e__n__te _lo que pensaba que eran.

Otro gemido sonó, esta vez seguido por un suave chillido. Un cosquilleo barrió su columna y juntó los muslos con fuerza.

_T__a__l__v__e__z __d__e__b__i__e__r__a __e__c__h__a__r __un__a __m__ir__a__d__a__.__E__ll__os __s__on __l__os __qu__e __d__e__j__a__r__on __l__a __p__u__e__r__ta __a__b__i__e__r__t__a__,__n__o __yo. __A__d__e__m__á__s__,__b__i__e__n __pu__e__do __v__e__r __q__u__e __h__a__y __pa__r__a __m__í__._

Se arrastró más cerca de la puerta y echó un vistazo.

Una mujer mayor usando un vestido largo y vaporoso se paseaba atrás y adelante, con un pequeño block de notas y un lápiz en sus manos.

—Eso es, Riley. Tómate tu tiempo.

Un joven con cabello corto y rubio estaba arrodillado al lado de ella. Su cabeza se movía rítmicamente. Se acercó más y se paró sobre puntas de pies. Su cadera se encajaba incómodamente contra el marco de madera pero al menos tenía una mejor vista. De la joven rubia dentro de la cual tenía metida la lengua.

—Recuerda los principios. Riley. C.L.P. Chupar, lamer y penetrar. —La mujer mayor hizo una anotación en su block y luego hizo un gesto con su lápiz—.

Comienza por el principio. Repetiremos esto tantas veces como sea necesario.

Riley separó más los muslos de la rubia y luego se inclinó hasta que su cara estuvo en su vagina. Ella observó mientras su lengua salía para rodear el clítoris de la chica. Lo chupó entre sus labios una y otra vez hasta quedó erecto como un pequeño clavo.

—Oh Dios mío, sí. —La cabeza de la rubia rodaba de lado a lado. Su piel ruborizada con un profundo tono rosado mientras la cabeza de Riley rebotaba sobre su hendidura.

—Ahora la segunda parte. Lamer. Puedes comenzar.

Riley gruñó y dio una profunda barrida con su lengua.

Se balanceó hacia atrás sobre los talones, los ojos cerrados.

Alcanzó abajo y se ajustó la polla. Bella no podía verlo pero su gruñido bajo mientras se acariciaba fue suficiente para que buscara abajo y se tocara a sí misma.

—No estoy segura de que pueda soportarlo, Madame V.

Ella sabe tan bien. Me está volviendo loco —sacudió la cabeza con fuerza como para recobrar el control de sí mismo. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante y metió la lengua directamente dentro de la rubia.

—Sí, por favor. Justo así. —La espalda de ella se arqueó fuera de la mesa baja sobre la que estaba reclinada.

Sus piernas cayeron a su costado, su vagina bien abierta, esperando. Riley no necesitó más ánimo. Se sumergió, su lengua barriendo entre los resbalosos labios de su sexo. Él miró una vez hacia atrás a Madame V antes de tomar cada labio de su coño entre los dientes tirándolo lentamente. Volvió su boca brillante de su vagina y hambrientamente lamió la crema que se vertía de su abertura.

—Excelente, Riley. Ahora el paso final, Penetración. Usa tus dedos y tu lengua. Este es el momento de llevarla a la culminación.

Riley gruñó en respuesta y penetró la abertura de la rubia con dos dedos, acariciándola al ritmo del movimiento de su boca. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras trabajaba, sus rasgos una máscara de concentración. Los sonidos de satisfacción que hacía mientras curvaba la lengua alrededor de su clítoris una y otra vez estaban haciendo que Bella se humedeciera sólo de mirar.

Bella deslizó una mano dentro de sus bragas y trazó los resbalosos pliegues de su vagina. Se tomó su tiempo, retorciendo la punta de su clítoris entre los dedos, y se estremeció entre el impacto del deseo que se disparó por su columna. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó la cara de Riley entre sus piernas, su lengua estirando su apretada abertura, sus dedos forzándola al clímax.

Cada toque contra sus sensibles labios le provocaba relámpagos que recorrían su cuerpo. Su piel cosquilleaba con miles de diminutos choques cada vez que se acercaba al clítoris. Cuando lo tocó finalmente, inició una reacción que corrió por su sistema como dinamita explotando.

—¡Sí. Oh síííí! —La rubia lanzó al cabeza atrás y adelante y arqueó la espalda mientras se corría, su cuerpo esbelto corcoveando mientras Riley seguía lamiéndola durante su clímax.

Bella se frotaba el clítoris frenéticamente hasta que llegó su orgasmo, una serie de pulsos largos y estremecedores que la dejaron débil y temblorosa. Contra su voluntad, escapó un suave gemido de sus labios. Con suerte los ocupantes de la otra habitación estaban demasiado ocupados para notarlo.

Colapsó contra la pared, demasiado débil para seguir soportando su peso. No hubo más sonidos desde la otra habitación.

—Bueno, puedo ver que vamos a tener las manos llenas contigo.

Bella saltó ante sonido de la voz de Jackson.

Mientras luchaba para enderezar su ropa él no se lo hizo más fácil dándole la espalda. Sus ojos oscuros y profundos permanecieron sobre ella todo el tiempo, un tic en su mandíbula era lo único que traicionaba su perfecta fachada de calma.

—Tienes suerte de que no sea tu instructor. Tu culo estaría rojo durante una semana.

Su boca cayó abierta pero no protestó. No estaba segura de qué quería decir él acerca de un instructor pero una parte secreta de ella quería saber qué se sentía al ser dominada, castigada. Apareció en su mente una imagen de sí misma, echada sobre el regazo de un hombre, la mano de él cayendo sobre su culo desnudo antes de deslizarse entre sus pliegues para acariciarla. Se mordió el labio y alejó la mirada, segura de que sus mejillas llameaban rojas.

—Eso es casi suficiente para hacer que una chica se porte mal a propósito — bromeó ella.

Los labios de Jackson se curvaron antes de que se alejara.

—Madame está lista para verte ahora. Sígueme. —Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta que llevaba hacia el pasillo.

Bella agachó la cabeza y lo adelantó saliendo por la puerta. Considerando que probablemente acababa de romper alguna regla importante, no podía hacer daño que mantuviera la cabeza baja y la boca cerrada. Apenas le había echado un vistazo a la mayor parte del paquete de bienvenida así que sólo podía tener la esperanza de que no hubiera cometido una falta mayor.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo revestido con una rica alfombra carmesí. Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras pasaban retratos que se veían de cientos de años de antigüedad. ¿Qué clase de lugar era éste? Estaban en medio de Nevada no de la Inglaterra isabelina. Mientras caminaban más allá, empezó a notar una tendencia definitivamente sensual en las pinturas. Un caballero posando con su espalda recta y una mano sobre su polla. Una elegante mujer reclinada sobre una silla con su cabello desordenado, el corpiño de su vestido empujado lo suficientemente bajo para exponer la cima de un pezón.

Jackson entró a otra habitación y cuando se detuvo, ella casi choca contra su espalda. Una mujer mayor, morena con un monte de rizos negros reunidos en la cima de su cabeza en un moño desordenado, estaba sentada detrás de un delicado escritorio francés para escribir. No alzó la mirada cuando entraron.

—Ella es Madame M. —Jackson hizo un gesto hacia una de las sillas delante del escritorio. Bella se hundió agradecida en uno de los asientos, incapaz de encontrar sus ojos. Él la acababa de ver frotándose frenéticamente hasta un orgasmo estremecedor. Pasaría un rato antes de poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Puedes dejarnos ahora, Jackson. —La mujer hizo un gesto ausente con su mano libre. Ni siquiera miró en dirección a Bella.

Jackson hizo una ligera reverencia y luego se alejó.

Bella lo miró hasta que llegó a la puerta. Él se giró en el último momento y le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Entonces, disfrutaste del espectáculo? —Madame M hojeó entre una pila de papeles en la esquina de su escritorio.

Seleccionando uno, escrutó los contenidos antes de firmar al pie.

—Mm, supongo que sí. —Bella no estaba segura de cómo responder. Este lugar era una contradicción, en cada sentido de la palabra. Nadie que las observara ahora adivinaría el evidente hedonismo que había atestiguado sólo unos minutos atrás.

—Asumiría eso ya que no te alejaste. ¿Te consideras a ti misma una voyerista, señorita Swan?

Bella se agarró el cuello de la blusa y retorció los bordes. No debería estar nerviosa por responder este tipo de preguntas. Para obtener tutoría sexual, tendría que hablar de sexo.

Aunque eso no lo hiciera más fácil.

—Mm, no diría que me considero a mi misma una voyerista. Nunca he observado a nadie más haciendo… eso.

Sólo sentía curiosidad. Normalmente no soy del tipo de persona que escucha a escondidas. —Se ruborizó a pesar de sí misma.

—Está consciente de que a todos los estudiantes y profesores se les requiere someterse a exámenes regulares de salud. Recibimos tus registros médicos así que eso está bien.

La Escuela tiene una política de sexo seguro sin excepciones. — Madame soltó el aliento molesta—. Ahora, podemos abordar lo bueno. El currículum —sonrió y sostuvo un archivo azul—. Noté que no marcaste ninguna preferencia racial en tu inscripción. Hemos tenido algunos postulantes que prefieren trabajar con alguien de su propia raza. Quiero llegar tan cerca como sea posible al hombre de tus sueños. Sin juzgar.

Madame M bajó el lápiz y consideró a Bella con cálidos ojos marrones. Podía olvidar fácilmente donde estaba en esta habitación hermosamente amoblada con una mujer que era el epítome de la elegancia.

—Bueno, realmente no tengo preferencias. Yo misma soy multirracial asique realmente no me importa.

Madame M aplaudió enérgicamente.

—Excelente, eso es más fácil. Sólo tengo que revisar porque en el pasado me he encontrado estudiantes mujeres de color que se encontraban incómodas al estar con hombres blancos. Mientras eso no sea un problema aquí, entonces tenemos todo listo. —Hojeó algunos más de sus papeles antes de sacar un sujetapapeles—. Ahora sólo necesito que firmes el acuerdo de confidencialidad y podemos decidir el horario de tus clases.

Bella miró brevemente el documento. Era el mismo incluido en el paquete de bienvenida. _N__o __r__e__v__e__l__ar__de __l__o __qu__e __v__e__a __a__qu__í__,__b__l__a__,__b__l__a__,__b__l__a_. Firmó con su nombre al pie y lo tendió de vuelta.

—Ahora, ¿alguna vez has tenido sexo anal?

Bella dejó caer sin ceremonias el sujetapapeles sobre el escritorio, tirando un contenedor de lápices. Agarró los lápices y volvió a meterlos en el contenedor, evitando la mirada conocedora de la Madame.

Su cara debía estar del color de un camión de bomberos porque se sentía como si toda su sangre estuviera en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué? No, nunca. Yo no soy… realmente así de aventurera. Madame M sonrió conocedora.

—¿Es porque no quieres hacerlo o no has tenido la oportunidad?

Bella respiró suavemente. Debería ser fácil decir lo que quería pero no podía encontrar las palabras correctas.

—He tenido oportunidades. Es sólo que siempre me siento tan… incómoda durante el sexo. Como si estuviera haciéndolo todo mal. Quiero que sea divertido.

Parece que todos los demás se están divirtiendo tanto… —Se encogió de hombros miserablemente.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, Bella. —Madame M se levantó y se movió alrededor del escritorio. Usaba un largo vestido azul que envolvía perfectamente su figura curvilínea. Aunque más pesada de lo que dictaba la moda, ella se movía con una sensualidad innata que la hacía ver como si tuviera un delicioso secreto del que sólo ella estaba enterada.

Se hundió graciosamente en el asiento al lado de Bella.

—Nadie nace sabiendo qué hacer. Nuestra sociedad ha demonizado el sexo, convirtiendo una expresión sexual normal y sana en algo sucio o vergonzoso. Para eso está nuestra escuela, para ayudarte a sentirte cómoda en tu propia piel. Te brindamos un ambiente seguro en el cual aprendas y juegues. Es definitivamente más seguro que el comportamiento imprudente que algunos se han permitido probablemente como festejar borrachos y con aventuras de una noche. — Madame M se estremeció delicadamente—.

Como sea, te he puesto en el "sendero conservador" para que no seas presionada demasiado lejos y demasiado pronto. Tu instructor estará aquí en algunos segundos para presentarse.

—¿Mi instructor? —Bella se giró mientras sonaba un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Se abrió un segundo después.

—Oh sí, aquí está él ahora. Amo E, ven a conocer a tu pupila más nueva.

Bella se giró y su corazón empezó a latir salvajemente. El hombre en la entrada ciertamente no era el hombre más grande que hubiera visto alguna vez.

Apenas metro ochenta con una constitución puramente musculosa, usaba una banda de cuero negro sobre la parte superior de su rostro que le recordó una máscara de Mardi Gras. Su cabello estaba cortado en un estilo militar cortado a cepillo, el cual ponía énfasis en su rostro de ángulos pronunciados. No había nada extraordinario acerca de él a primera vista. No fue hasta que él se dio la vuelta y la miró directamente que perdió el aliento.

Sus ojos se fijaron en ella y ella inmediatamente lo olvidó todo excepto el color verde, más claros cerca de la pupila transformándose más oscuro en los bordes.

Nunca antes había estado tan embelesada por un par de ojos.

_E__x__c__e__p__to __p__or __l__os de __Edward_.

—Qué agradable conocerte. —Ella extendió la mano e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Él la sujetó y el contacto de su cálida palma contra la de ella fue decididamente íntimo. El calor de su piel la abrasó hasta que sus respiraciones salieron en jadeos duros y cortos.

—Señorita Swan, también es un placer conocerla.

Espero que su tiempo aquí sea todo lo que desea que sea y más.

No había nada inapropiado en sus palabras pero dichas con su voz ronca, la declaración sonó más como una promesa sensual que un tópico profesional. Como si él hiciera su misión personal el ver que ella obtuviera todo lo que necesitara y que disfrutaría cada segundo de ello. Maldición, si no apreciaba a un hombre confiado. Además, tenía una profunda voz imponente, igual a la de Edward, del tipo que la hacía querer hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

_M__i__e__r__d__a__.__D__e__ja __de __p__e__n__s__a__r __e__n __Edward_.

—Sí señor. También espero eso.

—Bien, me alegra que parezca que ustedes dos se llevan bien. Es imperativo que los estudiantes se sientan cómodos con su instructor dado la naturaleza íntima de su instrucción aquí. Está en excelentes manos, señorita Swan.

Bella se ruborizó. Había olvidado que Madame M todavía estaba en la habitación. Si era honesta consigo misma, se había olvidado de dónde estaba _e__lla _también.

Mirar a los ojos del Amo E la había hecho casi olvidar su propio nombre.

—Sí, por supuesto. Se lo agradezco, Madame M.

La mujer mayor inclinó la cabeza antes de irse, cerrando la puerta tras ella. De repente el silencio en la habitación pareció muy fuerte.

El Amo E se giró hacia ella y sus ojos se entrecerraron detrás de la delgada máscara negra.

—Es hora de tu orientación. Comencemos.

* * *

1 Gorila: portero/guardia en clubs nocturnos y discotecas.

2 En español es "Rabia"


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jinx Jamison y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

Contiene escenas BDSM

* * *

_**C**__**ap**__**ít**__**ulo **__**T**__**r**__**e**__**s**_

Edward contuvo el aliento mientras Bella pasaba a su lado hacia el pasillo. Se suponía que tenía que escoltarla a sus clases pero en lo único que podía concentrarse era en lo que Jackson le dijo cuando lo había acompañado.

Bella corriéndose sobre sus propios dedos mientras observaba la prueba de sexo oral de otro estudiante.

—Entonces. Jackson me dijo que eres toda una rompe reglas. —Se detuvo en el vestíbulo de entrada a los salones de clases, con una idea formándose en su mente.

—¿L… lo hizo? —Bella se mordió el labio inferior y tuvo un repentino interés en el dibujo del papel de pared—.

¿Qué dijo exactamente?

Edward se acercó más y alzó su barbilla con un dedo.

—Dijo que te ves hermosa cuando te corres. Y algunas cosas más que no repetiré.

—Wow. La honestidad definitivamente está sobrevalorada. —Bella se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Edward sonrió.

—Vamos, hay algo que creo que deberías ver.

Puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la condujo suavemente hacia la izquierda. El pasillo estaba en completo silencio. Habría sido inquietante si él no hubiera sabido que todos los salones eran a prueba de sonido. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta donde sólo se leía:

_**C**__**A**__**S**__**T**__**I**__**GO**_

Bella alzó la mirada hacia él, sus ojos inmensos en su cara.

—¿Ya estoy en problemas? —Había una ligera insinuación de anticipación en su voz aunque parecía nerviosa.

Como si secretamente deseara estarlo.

—No estás en problemas. Sólo te estoy mostrando las diferentes áreas de la escuela. Entremos.

Abrió la puerta mientras entraba al salón, empujando a Bella con él. Ella se aferró a su brazo y permaneció detrás de él.

Cuando vio a la mujer al frente de la clase, maldijo interiormente. Esperaba ser capaz de evitar su pasado por un rato pero aparentemente la suerte no estaba de su lado.

La suerte lo había arrojado cara a cara con la razón por la que había dejado la Escuela de Madame M en primer lugar.

**ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo**

Bella miraba con inquietud alrededor del salón. El chico de cabello oscuro atado a una silla de madera en medio del salón lucía como si hubiera salido recientemente de la secundaria. ¿Qué le harían a él? Aunque sabía que a algunas personas les gustaba el dolor, ella dudaba que fuera capaz de estar de pie mirando si le fueran a dar latigazos o algo peor.

—Hola, Amo E. —La mujer al mando de la clase finalmente había notado su llegada y sonrió coquetamente en su dirección.

El Amo E avanzó.

—Siento interrumpir, Ama Ren. Tenemos una nueva estudiante y le estoy dando su Orientación. Espero que no le importe si observamos.

La Ama Ren se paseó, sus ojos brillando. Obviamente no le importaba la presencia del Amo E si era alguna indicación la manera en que lo devoraba con los ojos. Su lengua salió para humedecer el labio inferior y Bella tuvo que contener un resoplido. La mujer no podría haber sido más obvia si se hubiera inclinado y lo hubiera lamido a él.

—Tú _s__ab__e__s _que siempre eres bienvenido en mi salón de clases. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuviste por aquí. ¿Ya estás cansado de la vida normal?

—Ella no esperó su respuesta, sólo se volvió brindándole una mirada la parte trasera de su vestido que caía lo suficientemente bajo para revelar el hoyuelo en la parte superior de los cachetes de su culo antes que se paseara hasta el centro del salón.

El Amo E se movió incómodamente al lado de ella y Bella se preguntó si su retorno repentino tendría que ser algo que la preocupara. ¿Si no había estado aquí por un tiempo, dónde había estado? El papeleo que había tenido tiempo para leer indicaba que la mayoría de los profesores residían aquí a tiempo completo.

¿Por qué no el Amo E?

—Entonces, este es el salón de castigo. Se espera que nuestros estudiantes sigan las instrucciones y aquellos que no lo hacen terminan aquí. Los castigos varían pero están hechos a la medida de las necesidades individuales de los estudiantes. —Entonces él la miró, con su mirada oscura llena de promesas—.

Y yo soy extremadamente creativo al inventar castigos.

Bella tragó.

—No van a darle latigazos o algo así, ¿cierto? El Amo E sonrió.

—Puede que realmente deseara que lo hicieran antes de que esto termine.

—Todos, este es Jason. —El Ama Ren se paró en medio del salón e hizo un gesto hacia el chico atado a la silla—. Es un estudiante en mi clase de Masaje Erótico que está siendo castigado por desobedecer.

Se movió hacia la entrada y una larga fila de chicas entró rápidamente y se formaron en una sola fila. Todas usaban blusas blancas con cuello y faldas negras plisadas.

—¿Yo también tendré un atuendo de colegiala traviesa? —Cuando él asintió, ella dejó de reírse—. Maldición, sólo estaba bromeando. No hay modo de que yo use eso.

El Amo E se inclinó y le susurró algo a una de las chicas. Ella se rio y susurró _"__Fe__l__a__c__i__ón__101__"_. El Amo E echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio.

El Ama Ren le hizo un gesto a la primera chica de la fila.

—Jane tú primero.

Jane cayó al suelo y puso las manos sobre los muslos de Jason. Las otras chicas se atropellaron de buena manera, empujándose unas a otras fuera del camino para tener una mejor visión del frente del salón. Jane miró una vez por sobre el hombro, sus mejillas volviéndose rosadas antes de tomar la punta del pene de Jason con la boca. La cabeza de él cayó hacia atrás y un gruñido duro escapó de sus labios. Ella lamía incómodamente la vara, su lengua dejando un sendero brillante. Entonces lo agarró y lo tomó tan profundo como pudo, trabajando los músculos de su garganta mientras tragaba alrededor de él.

—Oh joder, sí. —Jason trató de bombear en la boca de ella pero estaba atado demasiado apretado a la silla.

—Quédate quieto, Jason. —El Ama Ren lo golpeteó ligeramente en la cabeza con su palma. Bajó la mirada hacia la chica que rebotaba sobre su polla.

—Excelente trabajo, Jane. Ahora muéstrame cómo tratamos la cabeza.

—La chica se echó hacia atrás y giró la lengua alrededor de la cabeza una y otra vez. La punta brillaba con su saliva, la cabeza tan roja como una ciruela madura.

—Oh mierda, Madame. No lo volveré a hacer, lo juro. —Jason se tensó contra sus ataduras mientras Jane volvía a tomar su polla entre los labios con entusiasmo, chupando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Tómate tu tiempo, Jane. Esto no es una carrera.

—El Ama Ren circuló detrás de la chica, observando su técnica. Frunció los labios mientras miraba, yendo incluso tan lejos como aparecer detrás de la chica y reubicarla para que pudiera tomar más de la polla por su garganta.

El Amo E se acercó más, la calidez de su cuerpo envolviéndola como un capullo. El calor recorrió a Bella como una caldera encendida al máximo. Cerró los ojos contra una oleada de anhelo. La excitación era como una droga en su sistema. Cuánto quería girar y meterse su polla en la boca y empezar a practicar en su propia técnica del sexo oral.

En cambio, hizo un gesto hacia el salón de clases, esforzándose por sonar indiferente.

—Esto no me parece un castigo. ¿Qué hombre rechazaría una mamada?

—Sólo mira. —Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

Ella se giró hacia el cuadro erótico. Jane había terminado y otra chica tomó su lugar, una diminuta pelirroja con la cara llena de pecas.

Ella lamió la longitud arriba y abajo antes de chupar la punta. Aunque le ponía mucho esfuerzo, no podía encontrar un ritmo. Cada vez que Jason estaba cerca del clímax, ella titubeaba. Él maldijo fuerte y largo después de la cuarta vez en que casi llegaba.

—Por favor, Madame. _P__or __f__a__v__o__r_, necesito correrme.

Necesito correrme. Joder…

—Quiero que observes, Bella. Quiero que observes el poder que sostendrás un día sobre un hombre. El poder que un día sostendrás incluso sobre mí.

—El Amo E le sujetó la barbilla y la forzó a mirar la escena erótica.

Ahora una diminuta rubia estaba arrodillada lamiendo y chupando como una profesional. Bella miraba asombrada mientras ella alternaba entre chupar la cabeza y lamer el tenso saco que colgaba debajo. Su ritmo nunca titubeaba pero miraba hacia arriba al Ama Ren como si pidiera permiso.

—Oh, adelante. Supongo que ha sufrido suficiente.

—El Ama Ren se detuvo al lado de Jason y pasó una mano posesiva sobre su cabello. A pesar de su agitación, se giró hacia su toque, buscando su caricia. Ella lo satisfizo, pasando la mano por su cara y bajando por su pecho antes de tomar su polla con un agarre firme, sosteniéndolo estable mientras la rubia empezaba a chupar con un ritmo rápido y sostenido.

—Córrete para mí. Córrete ahora —ronroneó el Ama Ren en su oído y Jason corcoveó bajo su toque, poniendo rígido todo su cuerpo antes de que gimiera.

—Joder, sí. —Sus ojos se abrieron brevemente y apretó los dientes mientras se corría. Ella sólo pudo mirar con silencioso asombro mientras él sacudía su placer dentro de la boca de la rubia a sus pies.

Bella quería estirarse y tocarse a sí misma pero tenía miedo de lo que haría el Amo E si la veía. Él no le daría un castigo público como éste, ¿cierto? Tanto como su mente le decía que nunca lo permitiría, una parte secreta de ella ronroneaba ante el pensamiento de una fila de ansiosos pupilos cada uno tomando su turno para lamer su coño.

—No te preocupes, pequeña Bella. Mientras seas una buena niña nunca estarás en esa silla. De cualquier modo, prefería administrarte yo mismo la mayoría de tus castigos. —Su brazo se curvó alrededor de su cintura y la dirigió afuera de vuelta al pasillo. Su piel ardía donde fuera que él la tocaba, como si estuviera gimiendo por lo que sólo él le podía dar.

—Ahora, echémosle una mirada a una de las clases que tú tomarás. —Le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera mientras caminaba por el pasillo y se detuvo ante una puerta a la izquierda.

Bella tragó. Si lo que había visto hasta ahora sólo era "castigo", ¿cómo mierda era una clase de verdad?

—No tengo que realmente hacer nada todavía, ¿cierto? —trató de sonreír pero salió más como una mueca.

El Amo E puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y apretó.

—Respira profundo. Estás aquí para aprender. Nadie espera que seas una experta.

Ella asintió y frotó sus palmas húmedas contra las piernas de sus jeans. Después de una rápida mirada hacia el Amo E, se paró sobre puntas de pies y miró a través de la pequeña ventana ovalada de la puerta.

—Está bien, al menos todos ellos tienen la ropa puesta —agarró el borde de la puerta y trató de alzarse más alto. Podía sentir al Amo E riéndose detrás de ella.

—. Estoy segura de que todo esto es viejo para ti pero yo nunca… simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a tanta desnudez.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que nunca antes habías visto tantas pollas? —Él se acercó más hasta que se paró directamente detrás de ella, hasta que pudo sentir la dura presión de su polla pulsando contra su espalda.

—Sí…ah, quiero decir no. —Bella se rio nerviosa y trató de concentrarse en no empujar su culo contra la dura longitud a su espalda. Dios, se sentía inmenso, duro y listo. Le quemaba la piel al pensar en toda esa primitiva carne masculina presionando dentro de ella. Preferiblemente cuando ambos estuvieran desnudos.

—Dilo. —Sus palabras fueron un duro gruñido en su oído, el retumbar del sonido enviando temblores de excitación por su columna y una oleada de humedad entre sus piernas.

—¿Decir qué? —dijo ella sin aliento.

—Quiero oírte decir la palabra. Di "polla". Ahora.

Bella sollozó mientras las manos de él serpenteaban alrededor de su cintura, alzándola en posición para poder presionar su polla entre los cachetes de su culo.

—Polla. No he visto tantas… pollas. —Lo susurró, mirando detrás de ella para ver si alguien más estaba en el pasillo observándolos.

El Amo E puso los brazos arriba, atrapándola contra la pared, enjaulándola.

—Uh, no te preocupes por quién nos esté mirando. De lo único que te tienes que preocupar está aquí mismo. —Volvió a presionar contra ella, esta vez bajando una mano y capturando el seno derecho.

—Oh sí. —La cabeza de ella cayó hacia adelante floja mientras se rendía a la sensación. Sus pezones inmediatamente se levantaron, presionando hacia afuera, buscando el toque de él. Él rozó la punta antes de ahuecar todo el peso de su seno.

—Eres más receptiva de lo que habría imaginado. Será interesante ver cómo reaccionas en clase.

Con eso, abrió la puerta del salón de clases y Bella se encontró mirando a un grupo de caras conocedoras.

Una asombrosa morena en el frente de la clase alzó la mano. La instructora la señaló y dijo:

—¿Sí, Rose?

Rose se puso de pie, estirando su corta falda sin realmente tirarla hacia abajo antes de volver su atención hacia ellos.

—Ama K, el Amo E está aquí.

La instructora se giró hacia ellos son una sonrisa.

—Bueno, hola. Tienen una perfecta sincronización.

Todavía no hemos comenzado. Entren, entren.

Bella entró e inmediatamente tomó asiento a un costado. El Amo E se sentó directamente detrás de ella.

Incluso fuera del camino todavía sentía como si todos la estuvieran mirando.

—Sólo estamos repasando la lección de la semana pasada. ¿Rose, te gustaría resumir la lección anterior antes de que empecemos la sesión práctica?

— La Ama K le hizo un gesto a Rose que saltó fuera de su silla y se paseó hasta el frente de la clase.

Rose tomo un trozo de tiza blanca y escribió la palabra _t__a__c__to _en la pizarra detrás de ella.

—El tacto es la parte más importante de la sexualidad. El órgano sexual más grande es la piel. La semana pasada aprendimos acerca de cómo el tocar ciertas áreas de la polla de un hombre puede aumentar su excitación antes de que empiece la felación.

—Excelente trabajo, Rose. Toma asiento. —La Ama K caminó y sostuvo un delgado libro de texto y un cuaderno de notas con espiral. Bella trató de no reír tontamente cuando vio que la imagen al frente del libro de texto era una toma digna de cualquier película porno.

—¿Pero Ama, pensé que se suponía que tenía que hacer una demostración?

—Rose hizo un puchero—. Pensé que ya que el Amo E fue tan amable al escoltar aquí a su estudiante, tal vez no le importaría ser voluntario. —Miró al Amo E inocentemente.

—Eso será todo, Rose. Toma asiento. —La Ama K alzó una ceja y esperó explícitamente hasta que Rose se sentó.

Una vez que nadie estuviera mirando, Rose miró por sobre su hombro hacia Bella y rodó los ojos.

—Entonces, veo que tenemos la usual Abeja Reina justo como en cualquier otra escuela. Me pregunto si te pedirá que la lleves al Baile de Graduación — susurró Bella por encima del hombro. Oyó resoplar al Amo E.

—No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que la Ama K le enviará un mensaje a su entrenador antes de que acabe el día —buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un teléfono móvil—. De hecho, eso me da una idea para la siguiente parada en nuestro recorrido —tecleó rápidamente, sus dedos volando sobre el teclado.

—Está bien, estudiantes tomen a sus compañeros y practiquen el agarre que aprendimos la semana pasada. —De pronto la clase fue un caos mientras las sillas eran empujadas hacia atrás, los papeles eran mezclados y los cuerpos reacomodados. El hombre al otro lado de la fila de Bella se bajó el cierre del pantalón y sacó su polla. Era fácilmente de veinte centímetros de largo.

—Maldición. —Se cubrió la boca y rápidamente abrió su libro, escondiendo la cara tras la portada. Cuando miró, él la estaba observando con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Puedo decir que eres nueva. Pero está bien. Yo era del mismo modo cuando vine aquí la primera vez. —Una mujer mayor con un cabello castaño vino se arrodilló a los pies de él.

Agarró su polla con los dos puños.

—A propósito, soy Eleazar. —Hizo un gesto con su mano a la mujer a sus pies—. Ella es Carmen. También ha sido estudiante aquí muchas veces.

Carmen miró en su dirección con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Hola. Un gusto conocerte. —Entonces se giró y tomó la polla de Eleazar todo el camino hasta la parte posterior de su garganta.

Eleazar gruñó largo y bajo.

—Maldición. Sabes lo que dijo la Ama la semana pasada.

No se supone que te adelantes a esa parte.

Carmen retrocedió pero dio algunas lamidas duraderas a la cabeza antes de reasumir sus suaves caricias.

—Realmente me gusta esta clase. Hazme saber si necesitas alguna ayuda con el agarre. Te puedo mostrar lo que aprendimos la semana pasada.

Bella alejó la mirada, insegura de cómo continuar una conversación mientras observaba tal intimidad. Carmen acarició rítmicamente arriba y abajo la polla de Eleazar hasta que la cabeza de él cayó hacia atrás y se filtraron varias gotas de pre-semen desde la punta. Todos sus temores anteriores acerca de la desnudez se derritieron mientras miraba alrededor y veía que nadie la estaba mirando a ella. Todos estaban ocupados. Esto era lo que quería para sí misma, la capacidad de vivir el momento y disfrutar libremente su sexualidad. Era la razón por la que había venido aquí.

—Tu turno, Bella. —El Amo E tiró de su brazo hasta que ella medio se cayó del asiento. Tumbada en el suelo frente a él tenía un ventajoso punto de vista mientras él se bajaba lentamente el cierre del pantalón. Todo alrededor de ellos dejó de existir.

Cuando finalmente sacó su polla, ella suspiró con aprecio. Grueso y largo con una gran cabeza gorda, era igual de grande a como pensó que era antes.

_Si __es__to __e__s__ p__r__á__c__t__i__c__a__,__n__o __es__toy __se__gu__r__a __de __qu__e __p__u__e__d__a __m__an__e__j__a__r __un__a __p__r__u__e__b__a_.

Ella se estiró y lo tomó entre sus palmas. Los muslos de él saltaron mientras ella se acercaba más y se inclinó hacia la cuna de su cuerpo.

—Una justa advertencia, no soy muy buena en esto.

—No tienes que serlo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tocar. —Él le acomodó las manos alrededor de la base hasta que ella sintió el rítmico palpitar de su pulso. El aroma de su excitación estaba en su nariz, drogándola con lujuria.

Siguiendo su instinto, acarició su longitud hacia arriba y alrededor de la cabeza, una y otra vez, sintiendo la suave piel aterciopelada deslizándose sobre el duro acero de debajo.

Levantó la mirada hacia los ojos del Amo E, sorprendida de encontrarlos abiertos, mirándola.

—Pensé que dijiste que no eras buena en esto. —Se inclinó más cerca, su mano bajando para atrapar las de ella contra él. La guió para que acariciara toda la longitud y luego llevó su mano más abajo para que le toqueteara las bolas.

—No soy buena en esto. Sólo adoro el modo en que te siento —susurró ella.

Algo oscuro pasó sobre el rostro de él antes de que se inclinara hacia adelante y tomara su boca en un beso. Ella difícilmente podía creer las cosas que él le hacía a su boca, su lengua expresando el mensaje de lo que planeaba hacerle con su polla. Todo mientras la mano de ella lo apretaba y lo toqueteaba.

Sonó un suave timbre y estalló un frenesí de actividad mientras los otros estudiantes se ponían de pie y reunían sus cosas. Bella saltó hacia atrás mientras se rompía el hechizo.

Buscó alrededor e hizo un espectáculo al poner su libro y su libreta uno encima del otro, usando el tiempo para recuperar la compostura. Cuando el Amo E se acercó, se veía tan compuesto que nunca habría adivinado que acababa de tener su polla en la mano de ella y su lengua metida en su garganta.

—Vamos a seguir a Rose a su siguiente clase. Te prometo que te hará sentir mejor. —El Amo E se paró y se estiró, el material de su camiseta negra de

polo estirándose sobre su pecho y brazos.

—¿En serio? Bueno, a menos que sea un juego erótico de quemadas3 y que ella esté en el centro, no estoy segura de cómo eso pueda ser cierto. —Se forzó a si misma a mirar al suelo mientras lo seguía por el pasillo en vez del modo perfecto en que llenaba sus jeans—. ¿A dónde vamos, de todos modos?

Él miró por encima del hombro y sonrió.

—A la Oficina del Director.

* * *

3 Quemadas: juego donde se intenta noquear a la gente que no le gusta.


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jinx Jamison y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

Contiene escenas BDSM

* * *

_**C**__**ap**__**ít**__**ulo **__**C**__**ua**__**t**__**r**__**o**_

—¿Aquí hay un Director? ¿Pero pensé que ese era el trabajo de Madame M?

—Bella se apresuró para seguirle el ritmo y Edward tuvo que esforzarse para desacelerar.

Él ya estaba al borde por el espontáneo masaje de polla que acababa de recibir. Se suponía que tenían que estar poniéndose cómodos la una con el otro pero ella se veía incluso más saltona que cuando empezaron.

_T__a__l__v__e__z __s__i __l__e__ b__r__i__n__d__a__r__a__s __u__n __m__a__s__a__je __a __s__u __c__o__ñ__o,__e__ll__a __s__e __r__e__la__j__a__rí__a __u__n __p__o__c__o_.

Edward gruñó ante el pensamiento y aceleró el paso.

—Madame M es la Ama en jefe y también administra castigos si es necesario.

Sin embargo, la Oficina del Director es un término afectivo para nuestro calabozo de BDSM.

Bella se detuvo abruptamente.

—Detente un momento. Yo no firmé para eso. Edward se giró y se pasó las manos por el cabello.

—Sé que no lo hiciste pero igual se supone que te muestre todas las diferentes áreas de la escuela. Puede que te sorprenda lo que te interese.

Bella empezó a caminar otra vez pero a un paso mucho más lento.

—No creo que esté _a__s__í _de sorprendida.

Él la guió de vuelta al vestíbulo principal y luego bajaron la escalera que llevaba al sótano. Esta parte de la escuela era fría y oscura. Apenas alcanzaron el pie de la escalera, escucharon el sonido de una mano golpeando piel.

Bella se puso pálida.

—Se escucha mucho más fuerte aquí abajo.

Edward se inclinó y le susurró al oído.

—Eso es porque cuando estamos aquí abajo, queremos oír los sonidos. Es tan caliente escuchar a alguien siendo azotada, ¿cierto? —No pudo resistir acariciarle un poco el cuello con la nariz. El vello detrás de su oreja era tan suave como abajo.

Se pararon en medio de lo que sólo podía ser llamado como una erótica cámara de tortura. Su amigo Emmett,alias Dom E estaba de pie al centro de la sala usando un pantalón de cuero negro y su usual ceño fruncido.

—Separa las piernas, pequeña. Más, para poder ver lo que es mío. — Emmett se paseaba atrás y adelante en la pared más alejada. Cuando se movió hacia la derecha tuvieron una excelente vista de la joven atada encima de una de las mesas. Dos jóvenes estudiantes que Edward no conocía le abrieron las piernas y las sujetaron a esposas unidas a las patas de la mesa. Ahora ella estaba inclinada hacia adelante en posición de ser azotada.

—¿Esa es Rose? —susurró Bella.

Él asintió y observó de cerca la reacción de ella. No parecía disgustada o asustada. No, la pequeña Señorita Correcta observaba la escena delante de ellos con ojos muy abiertos y excitados.

—Oí que has estado comportándote mal en clase otra vez. —Emmett se paró detrás de Rose y metió dos dedos directamente dentro de su coño sin advertencia. Ella gimió y arqueó la espalda, tratando de empujar más profundo sus dedos. Su otra mano cayó rápidamente sobre su culo, el sonido reverberando a través de la sala. Emmett era un amo de la disciplina, sabía exactamente cómo de lejos empujar los límites del placer y el dolor.

Claramente estaba jugando con Rose. No la estaba golpeando con fuerza y ella estaba gimiendo como si le encantara, arqueando la espalda y empujando hacia atrás sobre los dedos de él.

Edward retrocedió para poder observar a Bella. Sus pezones estaban lo suficientemente duros para que el pudiera ver las puntas empujando contra el frente de su blusa. Cuando la mano de Emmett volvió a bajar, ella dejó salir un pequeño jadeo como si sintiera el golpe.

Ella lo miró.

—No siento ningún cariño por ella pero siento como si no debiera estar disfrutando de esto.

—¿Por qué no? Ella lo hace. —Edward señaló a Rose que estaba gimoteando y retorciéndose sobre la mesa—. Esta es la razón por la que actúa del modo en que lo hace. Para ser enviada aquí.

Bella volvió a mirar el espectáculo. Edward estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de escenas pero sólo podía imaginar cómo debía verse para Bella, desde las paredes con varas, látigos y floggers alineados, hasta las repisas con vibradores, tapones anales y pinzas para pezones. Su respiración se estaba acelerando aún más ahora. Él se rio viendo sus manos cerrándose a los lados. Estaba feliz de haberla traído aquí abajo. Dom E estaba de buen humor hoy así que era menos probable que la asustara hasta la mierda.

—¿Ves cómo la toca? Está siendo castigada pero no se trata realmente del castigo físico, es más mental. Ella se tiene que preguntar dónde la tocará, cuándo la tocará y si será placentero o doloroso. Es más una jodida mental que otra cosa.

Bella lo miró.

—Suenas como si supieras bastante al respecto.

Él curvó una mano alrededor de su torso, tirando de ella hacia atrás hasta que estuvo reclinada contra su cuerpo.

—Sé más que suficiente. Aunque me gustaban más jugar con cuerdas que los aspectos más duros tales como la flagelación.

Bella se estremeció.

—Él no va a… ¿cierto?

—No lo sé. Ella tampoco lo sabe. Esa es la mejor parte. La anticipación.

¿Qué le hará él a ella? ¿Qué te haré yo a ti?

—Él se estiró y la ahuecó entre las piernas, aplastando la palma contra su clítoris. Ella jadeó y se arqueó entre sus brazos.

Ambos alzaron la mirada ante el sonido de piel golpeando contra piel. Dom E se puso detrás de Rose y le masajeó el culo, antes de golpearle ambos cachetes en rápida sucesión. Ahora ella estaba inmovilizada con los brazos atados a la espalda. No podía hacer mucho más que contonearse mientras él le golpeaba el culo, más y más hasta que la piel estuvo de un rosa brillante.

—¡Ah! Dom, por favor. —rogaba Rose.

Dom E se rio y sacó un condón del bolsillo de su pantalón, desenrollándolo rápidamente sobre su gruesa vara. Se puso detrás de Rose y con una rápida embestida de sus caderas, estuvo dentro de ella. Ella chilló mientras él la tomaba con fuertes golpes castigadores, sus caderas moviéndose atrás y adelante.

—Voy a follarte hasta que no puedas caminar, pequeña. —Dom E se inclinó sobre Rose, gruñendo justo en su oído—. Escuché que hasta le hiciste una proposición a mi buen amigo el Amo E hoy en clases. —Le agarró la barbilla, sujetándole la cara para que no pudiera alejar la mirada—. ¡Míralo!

Rose gimió y alzó los ojos. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella se lamió los labios. Al lado de él, Bella cruzó los brazos.

—Tal vez debería hacer que lo chuparas como castigo, ¿eh? Debería hacer que lo chuparas mientras yo canso esta vagina —deslizó las manos debajo de ella para poder ahuecarle los senos mientras la castigaba.

—Oh sí, Amo. ¡Sí! —Rose sollozó mientras Dom E dejaba de moverse para poder dejar caer una serie de golpes sobre su culo.

—¡No!

Todos se detuvieron y miraron a Bella.

Ella instantáneamente se puso las manos sobre la boca.

—Lo siento tanto, no debí haber…—Miró a Edward y luego sus ojos cayeron sobre su polla.

Se endureció instantáneamente. Ella no quería que Rose lo tocara porque lo quería para sí misma.

_I__n__f__i__e__r__n__o__,__s__í_.

—Creo que tu estudiante también puede tener la necesidad de un pequeño castigo, Amo E.

Parece que tenemos un grupo de estudiantes insolentes en este período. —Dom E reasumió sus profundos empujes dentro de Rose. Ella estaba tan mojada que él podía ver la humedad cubriendo la parte interna de sus muslos entre cada embestida. Ella lo estaba mirando abiertamente. Arqueó la espalda y se contoneó, como si esperara atraerlo.

Lo cual le dio una idea para el castigo perfecto.

—Tienes razón, Dom E. Tu alumna necesita aprender que no siempre puede tener lo que quiere y la mía obviamente necesita algo dentro de su boca para evitar que hable cuando no le corresponde. Bella puede chuparme mientras Rose observa.

Se volvió hacia Bella.

—Ponte de rodillas.

**oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo**

_O__h __D__i__os __m__í__o,__oh __D__i__os __m__í__o,__oh __D__i__os __m__í__o_.

Obviamente la Escuela de Madame M creía en un acercamiento práctico porque el Amo E no le dio tiempo para pensar.

La tuvo de rodillas con su polla en su garganta en menos de sesenta segundos.

—Tú misma has sido una chica bastante mala hoy, señorita Swan. Primero, fuiste encontrada follándote con los dedos mientras observabas un examen final y ahora estás dando tu opinión. Me pregunto qué vendrá después. — El Amo E pasó suavemente la mano por su pelo y se bombeó a si mismo lentamente entre sus labios.

La cara de Bella llameaba mientras Dom E se giraba hacia ella para mirarla con interés. Él era alto y corpulento con una tez naturalmente bronceada. Nunca pensó que se calentaría con cualquier clase de bondage pero verlo castigando a Rose era tan sexy como el infierno.

Ver su culo moviéndose mientras empujaba era aún más sexy.

—Gira para acá. Muéstrale a Rose lo que se está perdiendo. —Dom E alzó una ceja cuando ella dudó.

El agarre del Amo E sobre su cabello se apretó.

—A menos que quieras estar tú misma sobre esa mesa, mejor haz lo que él te dice —le advirtió.

Bella se retorció, su coño ya insoportablemente mojado. Dos hombres calientes gruñéndole eran _m__u__c__ho _más excitantes de lo que habría pensado. ¿Si el Amo E la pusiera sobre una de esas mesas la follaría del mismo modo en que Dom E estaba follando a Rose?

—Si, así. Lame lentamente. —La cabeza de él cayó hacia atrás mientras ella arrastraba la lengua sobre la punta. Maldición, él sabía bien. Chupó con más fuerza, dando vuelta su sabor alrededor de su boca. Todavía se sentía un poco incómoda pero se estaba ajustando rápidamente a su tamaño. Ya le dolía un poco la mandíbula pero valía la pena para ver la mirada en los ojos de él—. Sí, así —dijo él con voz rasposa—. Mírame.

Bella se estremeció mientras sus ojos se encontraban. Era demasiado, él mirándola con esos ojos parecidos a los de Edward. Sería demasiado fácil imaginar que era él, el hombre con el que soñaba, el que admiraba, anhelaba.

Ahuecó las mejillas y le permitió que empujara más profundo, hasta que golpeó la parte posterior de su garganta. Él estaba muy duro y parecía que se había vuelto aún más grande.

—_J__o__d__e__r_. ¿Ves lo que me haces? —Él le agarró el cabello y la sostuvo quieta mientras se salía de entre sus labios. Una vena en su frente sobresalía como un faro. Se veía como si estuviera al borde de perder el control.

El aire estaba lleno con los sonidos y olores del sexo. Era abrumador, demasiado para procesar. Dom E estaba marcando el paso, impulsándose dentro de Rose con poderosas embestidas que hacían que se contrajera el coño de Bella. Maldición, estar en el extremo receptor de tal poder. Nunca se había sentido tan dolorida.

_T__a__n __v__a__c__í__a_.

Rose encontró sus ojos y Bella lamió la punta de la polla del Amo E. La otra mujer cerró los ojos con fuerza y gritó.

—Me estoy corriendo, Amo. No puedo evitarlo.

No puedo soportarlo.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa indefensa mientras se corría bajo la fuerza de las implacables embestidas de Dom E. Dom E gruñó y dejó de moverse, flexionando los poderosos músculos de su espalda. Entonces con un rápido movimiento, se salió y se sacó el condón.

Empuñó el pene con caricias brutales hasta que se corrió sobre los globos del culo de ella, cubriéndola con la marca de su posesión.

Bella miró al Amo E.

—Por favor. —Se detuvo, insegura de lo que estaba pidiendo.

—Quieres que me corra en tu boca, ¿cierto?

—Él lo susurró. Bella asintió y se lamió los labios.

Él maldijo brutalmente y le empujó sus labios con su polla. Ella lo agarró con fuerza en la base y lo sostuvo quieto mientras lo lamía arriba y abajo por toda la longitud.

—Me voy a correr con mucha fuerza y quiero que lo tomes todo. Cada gota.

—Él la miró a través de ojos entrecerrados mientras ella abría más la boca, su polla yendo más profundo que antes. Ella casi podría correrse sólo al escuchar las cosas sucias que él decía. Cada palabra era como combustible para su rugiente excitación. Cuando volvió a golpear la parte posterior de su garganta, ella tragó como reflejo, sorprendida cuando él dejó salir un gruñido bajo. Ella lo volvió a hacer, tragando con cada embestida, sintiendo cómo se movía su garganta y se apretaba sobre su polla.

—Bella… —empujó un poco más profundo antes de correrse, gruñendo a través de los dientes apretados.

Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás, su cuello abultado mientras él se tensaba con cada pulso de su orgasmo. El placer tensó sus rasgos hasta que finalmente su mandíbula se destrabó y abrió los ojos. Su mirada era tan intensa que era como estar ante luces fuertes.

Qué subidón tenerlo dentro de su boca, saber que ella fue su perdición. Por primera vez se sintió poderosa. Femenina.

Si tuviera que hacerlo, lo habría vuelto a hacer todo nuevo en ese mismo momento.

Bella lo sostuvo dentro de su boca por un rato más, chupando suavemente su vara suavizada. Cuando él se salió finalmente de sus labios, ella se giró y vio a Emmett observándola.

—Espero que el Amo E te haya inscrito para algunas más de mis clases, señorita Swan.

—Sus manos dobladas en puños a los costados—. Serías un respiro de aire fresco para mí. No he tenido una novata en mi clase en bastante tiempo.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jinx Jamison y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

Contiene escenas BDSM

* * *

_**C**__**ap**__**ít**__**ulo **__**C**__**i**__**n**__**c**__**o**_

—¿Por qué no te muestro primero el dormitorio? —Salió hacia el pasillo, sin siquiera molestarse en esperarla. Podía oír el golpeteo ligero de los delicados zapatos de tacón bajo sobre el suelo de madera mientras ella se apuraba para seguir el paso. Era grosero pero no podía lograr bajar la velocidad.

La alternativa era empujarla contra la pared y follarla justo ahí en el pasillo.

—Leíste todo el papeleo de orientación, ¿cierto? —Él empujó con su puño una puerta al final del pasillo. La sostuvo abierta y le permitió entrar primero a la habitación. No lo miró mientras pasaba. Lo cual estaba bastante bien porque él no necesitaba ver la patente excitación en sus ojos. El modo que lo había mirado abajo en el sótano, con desnuda lujuria en su rostro inocente casi lo había matado.

—¿Qué? Lo siento, creo que necesito un minuto. —Se pasó las manos por su cabello rizado—. Eso fue realmente intenso.

_P__a__r__a __h__ab__l__a__r __d__e__l __e__u__f__e__m__i__s__mo __d__e__l __añ__o_.

Cuando él había visto el modo en que Dom E la miraba, había estado tan cerca de arrancarse la máscara y arrojarla a ella sobre su hombro. Nunca antes había sido del tipo celoso pero entonces, nunca había querido a nadie del modo en que quería a Bella. Tuvo que sacarlos a ambos de ahí antes de ponerse Cromañón con alguien al que consideraba un amigo.

—Oh, preguntaste acerca del papeleo. Sí, lo leí. —Ella lo miró y luego alejó la mirada—. Está bien, leí _a__l__g__o _de eso. Estuve un poco demasiado cerrada esta semana para concentrarme. ¿Puedes culparme?

Se giró en un círculo, mirando alrededor de la habitación amplia y abierta, dominada por una cama King size ricamente amueblada. Pesadas cortinas caíandesde el techo para envolver la cama en un capullo de tela.

Edward pensaba que se veía como si la cama fuera sofocante pero parecía que la mayoría de las mujeres lo encontraban tentador. Por la expresión complacida de Bella, era una de ellas.

—¿Entonces, dónde duermes tú? —preguntó Bella. Él se cruzó de brazos.

—Realmente debería haber leído el papeleo, señorita Swan.

—Él camino detrás de ella e inhaló la ligera fragancia floral de su cabello. El pulso en la base de su cuello saltaba debajo de su piel. Dios, no podía esperar a verla abierta para él. Era como un dulce color miel—. Como tu instructor, me quedaré aquí contigo.

Ella giró y lo miró.

—Aquí. Conmigo. —Pasó un largo momento donde el único sonido en la habitación fue la respiración irregular de ella. Entonces lo miró, sus ojos muy abiertos—.

Está bien. No estaría aquí si no necesitara aprender. Aquí es donde empieza realmente, ¿cierto?

—Excelente actitud. Estoy aquí para ser tu guía, en todas las maneras. Para enseñarte lo que significa compartir verdaderamente tu cuerpo con alguien. —Se acercó deliberadamente invadiendo su espacio personal.

Su pelo parecía satín bajo la suave iluminación, el rico color castaño un contraste perfecto para su piel blanca. Serían un enredo fascinante de colores una vez que la tuviera desnuda debajo de él, un estudio de contrastes que quitaría el aliento, luz y oscuridad, femenino y masculino, suave y duro. Su polla se tensó sólo al pensar en eso.

—Entonces, ¿tú vas a ser el que me va a enseñar? ¿Pensé que tomaría clases?

—Bella arrugó la nariz confundida mientras lo miraba hacia arriba y le tomó todo para no inclinarse y besarla.

—Ya que no te molestaste en leer tus papeles de orientación, déjame resumirlo para ti. —Edward la acechó, forzándola a moverse hacia atrás hasta que chocó contra la cama—.

Mientras estés aquí, me perteneces.

**oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo**

Se le quedó atrapada la respiración en su garganta. Seguramente no quiso decirlo del modo en que sonó.

—Quieres decir que eres responsable de mí, ¿cierto?

—No, quiero decir que me perteneces.

—Se inclinó sobre ella, su movimiento forzándola hacia atrás hasta que ella finalmente colapsó sobre la cama—. Este cuerpo es mío para cuidarlo, castigarlo, saborearlo y enseñarle mientras estés aquí. Te escoltaré a cada clase y cuando necesites practicar lo que aprendas, yo seré con quien practicarás.

Bella olvidó cómo respirar. La asaltaron imágenes de hacer una "prueba" como la que atestiguó más temprano. Su respiración dejó su pecho con un brutal jadeo de aire.

—¿Estaré _p__r__a__c__t__i__c__an__do _contigo?

Él asintió, sus ojos serios tras la máscara.

—Sólo conmigo. Tomarás clases y serás instruida por otros pero cuando llegue el momento de aplicar lo que hayas aprendido, ahí es donde yo entro. Algunos de nuestros otros estudiantes, particularmente aquellos interesados en un ménage, voluntariamente se unen a otros estudiantes en las clases. Tú estás en el sendero conservador así que sólo tendrás contacto sexual conmigo.

—Guau. —Ella pensaba que estaba preparada para la realidad de tener sexo con alguien a quien no conociera bien. La mayoría de sus amigos tenían sexo con personas que conocían en un bar. Personas cuyos nombres no podían recordar al día siguiente. Por lo menos aquí todos eran escrutados y comprobados primero.

Había venido preparada para aprender a tener sexo. No había estado preparada para ser abrumada y estar tan caliente como para querer follar la pierna de su entrenador.

—¿A menos que prefieras hablar con Madame M para cambiar tu horario?

—Los ojos de él brillaban.

Se estaba riendo de ella, el gran imbécil.

—No, no quiero cambiar mi horario. —Si tenía que hacer cosas íntimas con alguien, prefería con mucho que fuera con él. De algún modo se sentía familiar, probablemente porque le recordaba a Edward. Además, él parecía sentir la misma loca atracción que ella. Tal vez fuera una señal de que no era completamente inútil en la cama.

Él se acercó hasta que estuvo a su lado.

Ella giró levemente la cabeza y tragó. La altura de la cama la ponía perfectamente en línea con el cierre de él.

_D__i__os __m__í__o_.

—¿Bella? Mírame.

Bella se las arregló para alejar los ojos del bulto en sus jeans. Docenas de imágenes llenaron su mente, cada una más sensacional que la anterior. ¿Realmente estaba aquí en la Ciudad del Pecado para pasar las siguientes tres semanas desnudándose con uno de los hombres más sexys que había visto alguna vez?

Él metió la mano entre su cabello sujetándola hasta que ella encontró sus ojos.

—Necesito saber que estás bien. No estoy aquí para hacer algo que tú no quieras hacer.

Seguro que te empujaré fuera de tu zona de confort pero estoy aquí para ayudarte a doblarte, no a romperte.

Si alguien le hubiera mostrado una imagen de lo que sería su vida sólo hace unos meses atrás ella lo habría llamado loco. Aunque suficientemente extraño, estaba segura de que éste era el paso correcto para ella. Sólo que no estaba segura de cómo tomarlo. Avergonzarse a sí misma delante de su prometido fue lo suficientemente malo pero ser encontrada inepta por el hombre delante de ella parecía de algún modo… inimaginable. No estaba segura de sobrevivir.

_C__o__n__t__r__ó__l__a__te __Bella.__É__l __e__s __tu __p__r__of__es__o__r__.__N__o __es__p__e__r__a __q__u__e __s__ep__a__s __na__d__a_.

—Sí, señor. Sólo estoy un poco abrumada.

Confusa. No tengo idea de qué se supone que haga —confesó.

Él asintió.

—Eso es completamente normal y muy fácil de arreglar. El único remedio para los nervios es ir directo a ello. —Se sacó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, desnudando un pecho pesadamente musculoso.

_O__h._

A Bella no le gustaba pensar en sí misma como ingenua. Una mujer profesional, inteligente e independiente no debería sentirse intimidada por la desnudez.

Especialmente ya que había tenido la parte más íntima de él en su boca. Después de unos segundos de tratar de evitar sus ojos, se rindió y se permitió llenarse con él.

_D__i__o__s__,__s__oy t__a__n __i__ng__e__n__ua_.

Su piel blanca y un ligero salpicado de vello cubría sus pectorales, dejando un sendero hacia la pretina de los jeans. _M__a__l__d__i__c__i__ó__n_. Un hombre sexy y dominante estaba de pie al lado de ella y hablando de "ir directo en ello."

—Espera, ¿ir directo a _qu__é _exactamente?

Él se subió a la cama y se dejo caer suavemente encima de ella, acunándole la cara entre sus manos.

—Tú prueba de disposición.

Entonces la besó. Repentinamente su mente fue una pizarra en blanco, todos sus pensamientos, temores y preocupaciones derritiéndose bajo la fuerza de su beso. Él bebía de su boca como si la estuviera saboreando, lamiendo la caverna de su boca y atrayendo hacia fuera su lengua para poder chuparla. Sus dedos tiraron los bordes de su blusa y ella se echó hacia atrás para permitirle tirarla sobre su cabeza. El resto de sus ropas voló alrededor de ellos en una nube furiosa mientras tiraban cosas entre besos calientes. Las manos de ella estaban sobre él, deslizándose sobre cada pulgada de su piel hasta que su mano rozó su polla. Él se quedó quieto repentinamente. Cuando lo miró, los ojos de él ardieron con una extraña luz detrás de la máscara.

Ella se estiró y trazó los bordes del cuero. Los ojos de él se cerraron ya fuera por éxtasis o agonía, ella no estaba segura de cuál.

Entonces los ojos de él se abrieron y su expresión se había ido.

—Sobre la cama —le ordenó. Cuando ella no se movió lo suficientemente rápido, él la levantó y la arrojó sobre la cama. Aterrizó sobre su estómago. Él tiró hacia atrás de sus caderas hasta que quedó sobre manos y rodillas. Ella se ruborizó toda por esa posición, su coño haciendo crema mientras el frío aire de la habitación le acariciaba sus partes más íntimas. Él le acarició el culo hasta que ella ronroneó, sus largos dedos masajeando los músculos hasta que se sintieron como gelatina.

Entonces él le palmeó el culo.

**ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo**

—¡Ay! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Ella se alejó y lo miró por encima del hombro.

Edward sonrió, divertido porque ella pudiera verse tan indignada mientras estaba sobre manos y rodillas con el culo al aire.

La rodó de espalda. Inmediatamente sus brazos volaron para cubrirse los senos. Él los tiró hacia abajo y los sujetó a los costados. Al final ella dejó de forcejear pero no encontró sus ojos.

—Mírame. Mírame, Bella.

El pecho de ella se elevó por la súbita inhalación. Ella lo miró, la furia hacia que brillaran sus ojos. Oh, estaba furiosa con él pero también excitada. Sus pezones tensos hasta que apuntaron directamente hacia arriba, rogando por su boca.

_T__odo __a __s__u __t__i__e__m__p__o_.

—Respondes a mis órdenes con excitación. Puede que tengas algunas tendencias sumisas. Se supone que empuje tus límites, ¿recuerdas? —Ella abrió la boca para hablar y él le puso un dedo en los labios para mantenerla callada—. No hables, sólo siente.

Necesito ver cómo respondes a diferentes tipos de estimulación. Incluso cosas que pudieran impactarte.

Él arrastró su dedo índice por la columna de su garganta, sobre el esternón y más allá de su vientre. Sus músculos ondearon y se tensaron ante el toque ligero.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer?

—Pensándolo bien, tal vez no respondes bien a las órdenes. Silencio. No pienses. Sólo siente.

La cabeza de ella rodó atrás y adelante mientras su dedo daba un paseo casual a lo largo de la sensible piel del interior de su muslo y sobre la ligera línea de vello que cubría su monte.

Cuando quitó repentinamente su dedo, ella se mordió el labio.

—Pon tus brazos sobre tu cabeza. —La frustración lo volvió cortante pero no pudo evitarlo. Usualmente el sexo sólo era sexo pero con Bella, era diferente.

Quería tomarse su tiempo, adorarla y no sólo observar sus reacciones. Quería llevar su cuerpo hasta alturas que nunca hubiera experimentado sólo por la dicha de verla correrse.

Ella lentamente estiró los brazos hacia arriba hasta que las palmas descansaron contra la cabecera. Sus piernas estaban bien juntas. Los labios de él se curvaron ante la vista.

—Tienes hermosos senos, Bella. Muéstrame cómo te gusta que los toquen.

La nariz de ella se arrugó mientras lo miraba.

Él no hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse o tocarla. Esta parte de la prueba era para medir el modo en que ella se percibía a si misma versus la realidad de sus deseos.

Tal como esperaba, se tocó los senos tentativamente, ahuecando suavemente los pesados montes, apenas rozando los pezones.

Después de algunos minutos de verla masajearse a sí misma, cruzó hacia ella y le quitó las manos.

—Excelente. Ahora intentemos algo un poco diferente. —Se inclinó y tomó primero el pezón derecho dentro de su boca, luego el izquierdo.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras el pellizcaba las puntas y las torcía ligeramente.

—Ohh. Oh maldición. —Sus caderas se levantaron de la cama mientras él estimulaba las puntas de sus pezones con los dedos. Lamía cada una de las puntas para mantenerlas húmedas mientras la trabajaba.

Ella arqueó un poco la espalda mientras se ponía cómoda. Fue el turno de Edward de estar en agonía mirando la seductora línea de su cuerpo mientras ella se movía. Estaba perfectamente curvada con una cintura tensa y angosta y un trasero redondo con forma de manzana. Él le empujó las piernas hacia arriba exponiendo su brillante coño rosado.

Se inclinó hacia abajo y le lamió el clítoris antes de mordisquearle el cachete derecho del culo. Ella gimió y él le dio una ligera palmada en su trasero, más suave que la anterior. Ella se quedó quieta y escapó un suave gemido de sus labios.

—Mmm, interés por los azotes.

Ella sacudió la cabeza furiosamente.

—¿Azotes? No puedes hablar en serio.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que estarás sobre mis rodillas todos los días.

—Le dio otra punzante palmada en su trasero desnudo, la piel volviéndose rosada.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo? —chilló y contoneó el trasero debajo de su mano.

Edward le agarró la cadera y la sostuvo quieta mientras le mordisqueaba el otro cachete, más fuerte esta vez.

—Dolor, placer y todo lo que hay entre medio.

Su olor lo llamaba hasta que tuvo que volver a saborearla. Lamió su coño con caricias profundas y húmedas.

Ella gimió, el sonido de sus ruegos como un lanzallamas erótico para su libido. Sumergió su lengua tan lejos como pudo luego deslizó dos dedos dentro de su abertura para buscar su punto G. La quería tan perdida en el placer que fuera consumida por eso. Consumida por él.

Gruñó ante el pensamiento y redobló su atención a su clítoris. Ella chilló y tembló entera.

Un segundo después estalló.

—Me estoy corriendo…

Ella sostuvo su cabeza y lo sujetó contra ella mientras sus músculos internos se apretaban alrededor de su lengua. Enterró la cara en sus pliegues, lamiendo cada gota de miel que salía de su abertura. La quería toda encima de él.

Quería que le empapara la piel.

Lamió entre los cachetes de su culo, sosteniéndola quieta cuando ella chilló y trató de alejarse. Después de otro barrido largo y húmedo, ya no trató de escapar. Estaba empujando su culo de vuelta hacia él, contoneándose en busca de más.

—Amo E, por favor. Nunca he hecho esto antes —enterró la cara en sus brazos y agarró las sábanas entre sus puños.

—Pero lo querías, ¿no es así? Secretamente eres una chica sucia, ¿no es así, Bella? —giró la lengua alrededor de su ano antes de apuntarla dentro del pequeño y apretado orificio.

—Oh no, no lo soy. No lo soy. Es sólo que eso se siente tan bien —sollozó. Estaba meciendo su culo de vuelta hacia él, tratando de acercarse a su lengua—. Nunca antes se sintió así.

Edward gruñó, una parte primitiva de él no estaba satisfecha sólo con sus palabras. La necesitaba gritando, con las piernas separadas, su coño brillando mientras le _r__o__gab__a_por lo que sólo él le podía dar.

_N__o __i__m__b__é__c__il__,__l__o __qu__e __e__l __A__mo __E __pu__e__de __d__a__rl__e__.__E__ll__a __n__o __s__ab__e __qu__e __e__r__e__s __t__ú_.

Retrocedió y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

Su reacción hacia Bella surgía de meses de frustración. De observarla, quererla y saber que ella se iba a casa con alguien más. Mirar la roca de su dedo centelleando todos los días en su cara, sabiendo que el único anillo que ella debería estar usando era el suyo.

Sólo para descubrir que ella había estado sola todo el tiempo. Tiempo que podrían haber pasado juntos.

—No más espera.

Ella lo miró confundida.

—¿Qué?

Él sacó un condón de la mesa de noche y se envainó rápidamente.

—No más espera. Tengo que tenerte ahora. Luego descendió sobre ella y embistió hacia casa.

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo**

Bella no pudo hacer nada excepto aferrarse a la vida. El Amo E era tan demandante en la cama como lo era fuera de ella. Con la piernas arriba en el aire y enganchadas sobre los hombros de él, no tenía control sobre la profundidad o el ritmo de sus embestidas. Todo lo que podía hacer era aguantar.

Todo lo que quería hacer era aguantar.

—Te sientes tan bien. Tan mojada.

—Metió las manos debajo de su culo y la sostuvo cerca mientras empujaba. La posición era innegablemente íntima. Él estaba tan profundo…

Su mirada capturó la de ella mientras la follaba, sus ojos prometiéndole más placer por venir. Ella bajó la mirada hacia donde los labios de su vagina de estiraban abiertos alrededor de él. Era brutalmente erótico ver su gruesa polla forzando su camino dentro de ella. Verlo tomándola desencadenó otro orgasmo, la oleada de placer rodando a través de ella desde la cabeza todo el camino hasta las puntas de sus pies.

Bella gimió mientras su coño se contraía. El ataque era tan fuerte que ambos gimieron. El Amo E se apoyó en sus rodillas y bombeó sus caderas contundentemente, cavando dentro de ella, forzando su dura longitud más y más profundo. Ella estaba tan mojada que podía oírlo, los eróticos sonidos de sus embestidas aumentando su excitación hasta que se volvió a correr, temblando débilmente por la fuerza de su orgasmo.

—Ves lo que me haces. Me vuelves loco. —Él volvió a tomar su boca en un beso profundo y caliente. Bella nunca había tenido a alguien besándola como si no pudieran vivir sin el sabor de su boca.

Él siguió besándola mientras se corría, manteniéndola abierta mientras la enterraba con una dura zambullida final. Su polla se contrajo dentro de ella mientras él gemía dentro de su boca.

Bella cerró los ojos y sucumbió al cansancio.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Milee36

helenagonzalez26-athos

LuluuPattinson 


	6. Chapter 6

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jinx Jamison y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

Contiene escenas BDSM

* * *

_**C**__**ap**__**ít**__**ulo **__**S**__**e**__**is**_

Bella abrió los ojos a una total oscuridad. Su corazón empezó a palpitar. Entonces todo volvió a ella con una ráfaga de recuerdos. El viaje en avión a Las Vegas. Orientación.

Sexo alucinante con el Amo E.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —Una voz profunda, confusa por el sueño vino desde su izquierda. Un timbre estridente cortó el silencio. Eso era lo que la había despertado. No podía imaginar quién podría estar llamándola en medio de la noche. La única persona que sabía que ella estaba aquí era Alice.

—¡Olvidé llamar a Alice! —saltó fuera de la cama y tropezó con la lámpara de encima de la mesa de noche. Finalmente encontró el interruptor para encenderla.

Parpadeó mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la luz.

Sus bolsos estaban en medio de la habitación. El Amo E debió haberlas movido después de que ella se durmió.

_D__es__p__u__é__s __de __q__u__e __te__ q__u__e__d__a__s__t__e __f__ri__t__a__,__qu__i__e__r__e__s __d__e__c__ir_.

Si no hubiera estado tan relajada y satisfecha puede que hubiera estado avergonzada por el modo en que se desmayó en los brazos de él.

Sacó su ahora silencioso móvil de su cartera y miró la pantalla.

_T__r__e__i__n__ta __y __un__a __ll__a__m__a__d__a__s __p__é__r__d__i__d__a__s__.__C__i__n__c__o __m__e__n__s__a__j__e__s __de __v__o__z_.

Bella ni siquiera se molestó en oír los mensajes. Sólo golpeó la llamada rápida y esperó a que Alice contestara.

—Es mejor que estés muerta —Alice no se molestó con un hola.

—Lo siento tanto. Iba a llamar pero entonces, ocurrieron cosas y me quedé dormida. —Hizo una mueca cuando Alice no contestó—.

Allie, lo siento tanto. Sé que estabas preocupada.

—No te diré cuántas cosas malas me imaginé que te debían haber pasado. No te diré por cuánto tiempo me senté aquí esperando a que llamaras o por cuánto tiempo agonicé para ver qué hacer. —La voz de Alice titubeó.

—Alice, yo lo…

—No me molestaré diciéndote que casi muero aquí pensando que esa gente loca te había cortado y convertido tus huesos en campanas de viento.

_N__i __s__i__qu__i__e__r__a __m__e mo__l__es__t__a__r__e_.

Bella dejó caer la cabeza entre sus palmas. Ante el sonido del grito proveniente a través del teléfono, el Amo E se giró y la miró. Ella señaló el teléfono y sonrió malvadamente.

—Lo que _s__i _te diré es que a diferencia de alguna gente yo mantengo mi palabra, —declaró Alice—. Te dije lo que iba a hacer si olvidabas llamar. Así que no puedes enfadarte conmigo sólo porque estás viva y tienes que lidiar con él ahora.

Bella se puso de pie, una sensación de hundimiento en su estómago.

—Alice, dime que no lo hiciste —susurró.

—Llamé a tu jefe más temprano y dejé un mensaje para él. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. —Alice resopló—. Lo raro fue que la chica que me respondió el teléfono dijo que él estaba de vacaciones. Pensé que dijiste que él nunca tomaba vacaciones.

Todo se congeló en el interior de Bella. Miró sobre el hombro hacia el Amo E, que ahora se estaba sentando en la cama mirándola.

_Es__p__e__r__o __q__u__e __t__e__n__g__a __u__n__a __e__x__p__e__ri__e__n__c__i__a __i__n__o__l__v__i__d__ab__l__e__,__se__ñ__o__ri__ta __Swan_.

No había modo. Simplemente no había una maldita manera.

—Me tengo que ir, Alice. Realmente siento haberte asustado.

—Está bien. ¡Sólo no me vuelvas a asustar así! Tal vez tu jefe ni siquiera escuche el mensaje. Simplemente puedes decirle que fue una broma. O que yo estaba marcando números borracha. Lo que sea.

—Te llamaré esta noche. No lo olvidaré esta vez. Y gracias, Alice —cortó el teléfono y lo volvió a poner cuidadosamente en la cartera.

—¿Quién era? —Cuando se giró hacia la cama, el Amo E la miraba de cerca.

_N__o,__¿__qu__i__é__n __e__r__e__s __t__ú__?_

—Nadie que conozcas —volvió a meterse en la cama y tiró de las mantas sobre sus senos desnudos—. ¿Entonces, cuál es mi primera clase esta mañana?

—Masaje Erótico con el Ama Ren. Estoy seguro de que la recuerdas.

Nadie olvida su primer castigo.

Bella volvió a pensar en todos a quienes había conocido ese día.

Todos los nombres estaban empezando a confundirse pero recordaba claramente el modo en que la otra mujer había mirado al Amo E.

—¿La conocías de antes? ¿Quién es ella?

El Amo E dobló los brazos detrás de la cabeza y alejó la mirada.

—Nadie. Ella no es nadie para mí.


	7. Chapter 7

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jinx Jamison y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

Contiene escenas BDSM

* * *

_**C**__**ap**__**ít**__**ulo **__**Si**__**e**__**te**_

Despertar al lado del hombre que amaba fue todo lo que siempre esperó que seria-

Cálida y feliz, Bella se acurrucó más en su abrazo. Había tenido tantas veces este sueño pero nunca fue así de real. Nunca hubo piel lisa debajo de sus dedos, un brazo fuerte arrojado sobre su estómago o una pierna musculosa enredada con las de ella.

Definitivamente no hubo una firme erección enterrada en medio de su espalda.

—Dios, si éste es un sueño no quiero despertar. Nunca —ronroneó mientras el brazo que le agarraba el vientre viajaba más abajo.

—Éste definitivamente no es un sueño. —El retumbar de la voz masculina a su espalda envió un placer, cálido y líquido, recorriendo sus venas. La mano de Edward la ahuecó entre las piernas y abrió la boca mientras él la acariciaba a través del delgado algodón de sus bragas. ¿Por qué se había vuelto a poner las bragas para dormir? Ese era un error que no volvería a cometer pronto.

—Qué manera de despertar. —Se mordió el labio cuando los dedos de él encontraron su camino debajo del algodón. Trazó suavemente la abertura de su coño algunas veces antes subir para rodear su clítoris. Se mordió el labio y trató de no gemir. Ya estaba tan mojada y él ni siquiera la había penetrado.

Había algo en el modo en que la tocaba. Como si fuera frágil pero tan sexy que no podía evitar sumergirse directamente. Era abrumador de la mejor manera.

Algo que nunca antes había tenido.

—Créeme, adoro tocarte. —Él habló como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Hubo el sonido de papel aluminio rasgándose antes de que él le empujara la pierna hacia arriba y la enganchara sobre la de él. Estaba feliz de que él pudiera pensar en protección porque ella todavía estaba demasiado confusa y adormilada para preocuparse. Él le apretó la pierna y dejó de respirar por un momento.

La posición en la que la tenía era tan erótica, dejándola completamente vulnerable para que su polla la penetrara desde atrás.

—Oh sí —siseó él en su oído mientras se deslizaba hacia adentro todo el camino hasta la empuñadura.

La agarró con firmeza, un brazo debajo de ella sujetándole la cabeza y la otra mantenía la pierna arriba y abierta. Se sentía completamente carnal mientras la follaba lentamente, su polla golpeando lugares que excitaban todas las terminales nerviosas. La folló lentamente al principio, lamiendo detrás de su oreja y mordiendo la delicada línea de su clavícula. Era crudo y hermoso estar tan expuesta, sentir la pesada presión de su polla metiéndose dentro de ella penetrándola una y otra vez mientras sus manos la mantenían cautiva.

—Eso se siente tan bien. —Ella estiró su brazo libre para acariciarle la cara y el cuello. Él le capturó la mano y chupó la punta de su dedo índice con la cálida caverna de su boca. Ella se estremeció cuando la mordió, el mordisco de dolor sólo intensificó el placer que sentía—. Te amo tanto. Tanto —gimió ella. Él estaba tan profundo, abrumando sus sentidos, sus emociones, su mente.

Él le giró la barbilla y reclamó su boca, su lengua metiéndose en su boca con el mismo ritmo castigador que el de su polla. Se corrió con fuerza, todos sus músculos tensándose mientras se estremecía en sus brazos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, absorbió la apariencia de él por primera vez. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho mientras el pelo muy corto y la delgada tira de cuero que cubría la mitad superior de la cara de él.

Él absorbió su expresión con ojos conocedores.

—Olvidaste dónde estabas, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió sin palabras, completamente mortificada y con el corazón ligeramente roto.

_D__i__o__s__,__qu__e__rí__a __qu__e __f__u__e__r__a __Edward_.

Él le acarició la parte posterior del cuello con la nariz.

—Está bien. No tienes que sentir vergüenza. Tiene mucha suerte, sabes. Ella alzó la mirada hacia los ojos almendrados que parecían verlo todo.

—¿Quién?

—El hombre al que le estabas respondiendo antes de darte cuenta de que era yo. —Entonces una expresión cruzó su rostro, algo que la asustó. Luego igual de rápido se fue. La besó suavemente en la cima de la cabeza antes de rodar y salir de la cama. Lo observó sacar un par de bóxers negros antes de caminar hacia la puerta del baño.

—Espera, Amo E… —ella se detuvo abruptamente cuando él siguió caminando, cerrando la puerta del baño detrás de él con un _c__h__a__s__qu__i__do _definitivo.

_B__u__e__n__o__,__es__tá __b__i__e__n __e__n__to__n__c__es_. Se sentó, tirando de las sábanas hasta el cuello. La mirada en la cara de él había sido… ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo llamarla.

Se veía tan apagado. Como si le hubiera herido que ella estuviera pensando en alguien más. Pero si él hacía esto todo el tiempo, seguro que ese no sería el caso, ¿cierto? Ella sólo era una pupila más de entre muchas. ¿O no?

Balanceó las piernas a un lado de la cama y alcanzó el teléfono móvil. Ahora que estaba descansada y la niebla se había ido de su cerebro, se preguntó cómo pudo haber olvidado los eventos del día anterior. Cruzar el país volando hasta una hermosa mansión llena de excesos sexuales debía estar impreso en su memoria. Había dicho y hecho cosas en las pasadas veinticuatro horas que nunca pensó que diría o haría.

Incluyendo tener sexo con un completo extraño.

Su teléfono móvil todavía estaba sobre la cima de su bolso donde lo había arrojado después de llamar a su amiga Alice la noche anterior. _¡__O__h __n__o!_Gruñó y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos cuando recordó su conversación.

En este mismo momento Edward podía estar escuchando un mensaje de voz diciéndole dónde estaba ella y lo que estaba haciendo.

_P__e__r__o __Alice __d__i__jo __qu__e __é__l __es__t__ab__a __de __v__a__c__a__c__i__o__n__es__,__¿c__i__e__r__to?_

La noche previa había estado abrumada y privada de sueño de otro modo nunca habría tenido la idea loca de que Edward podría ser realmente el Amo E disfrazado. No sólo no tenía sentido que él llegara a esos extremos para verla sino que también estaba el hecho de que Edward no _qu__e__rrí__a _verla de este modo.

Habían trabajado juntos durante más de un año y nunca la había mirado dos veces. ¿Por qué volaría a través del país para seducirla cuando podría hacer eso cualquier día de la semana?

Antes de su desastrosa separación con Jacob, una noche después del trabajo ella se había puesto un vestido elegante para reunirse con él para cenar.

Edward había salido de su oficina y había parecido casi _do__l__o__r__i__do _al ver su escote. Entonces estaba el hecho clave de que de todas las hermosas y ricas mujeres de sociedad con las que había salido en el pasado, sólo una de ellas no era rubia. Así que estaba bastante segura de que no era su tipo. Noventa y nueve por ciento segura.

_¡__P__e__r__o __es__a __p__o__s__i__b__ili__d__a__d __d__e__l __un__o __p__or __c__i__e__n__to __me __v__a __a __to__r__t__u__r__a__r __todo __e__l __d__í__a__!_

Agarró el teléfono móvil y buscó entre sus contactos hasta que encontró el número del móvil personal de Edward. Normalmente sólo llamaría a la oficina y le dejaría un mensaje pero si alguna vez iba a dejar descansar su imaginación hiperactiva necesitaba hablar de verdad con él. Si contestaba entonces se probaría a si misma que se engañaba a sí misma y que imaginaba cosas. Se mordió la uña del pulgar mientras sonaba el teléfono.

Su corazón se aceleró mientras sonaba una segunda y una tercera vez. Edward _s__i__e__m__p__r__e _tenía su teléfono móvil con él. Usualmente tenía un audífono puesto para poder contestar sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo. Había solo una razón para que no contestara.

_¡__O__h __D__i__os __m__í__o,__r__e__a__l__m__e__n__te __e__s __e__l __A__mo __E__!_

—¿Hola? Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? —La voz profunda en el otro extremo sonaba ligeramente enredada e increíblemente molesta. También era claramente la voz de Edward.

Bella no creía que fuera posible sentirse herida más de lo que estaba en ese momento.

—¿Señor Cullen? Soy Bella. Siento despertarlo. No creí… —Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos que ella se secó enojada—. No debí llamarlo tan temprano.

—Está bien.

Ella se detuvo, insegura de cómo responder. Él estaba siendo, no cortante pero definitivamente raro.

—Bueno, sólo quería disculparme por un extraño mensaje de voz que puede haber recibido de una amiga mía. Ella bebió un poco demasiado la noche anterior y bueno, simplemente puede borrar el mensaje. Lo siento tanto.

No volverá a suceder.

—Eh, está bien. No hay problema.

—Adiós —golpeó el botón de _F__I__NA__LIZ__A__R _del teléfono y lo dejó en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama.

La ducha seguía corriendo así que el Amo E no saldría durante un rato.

Con suerte el rato suficiente para que recomponerse. Aunque hasta ahora él había sido comprensivo, no era justo hacerlo sentir como si ella deseara que fuera alguien más o como si él la estuviera decepcionando de algún modo.

Se levantó de un salto, desenredándose de las sábanas. La razón para todo este viaje, para inscribirse en la Escuela de la Madame M, era superar todo lo que contenía su sexualidad. Sus inhibiciones, sus complejos con su prometido y sus sentimientos no resueltos con su jefe. Era hora de empezar a vivir en el presente.

Caminó desnuda hasta la puerta del baño y la abrió.

**oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

Edward veía con la mirada vacía la pulida pared de mármol blanco mientras el agua caía alrededor de él. Los baños en la Escuela de Madame M no escatimaban en gastos en el ala de los instructores. Él debería saberlo, había ayudado a diseñarlos. Largas horas de juegos en la cama llevaban a músculos tensos y fatigados así que las caras duchas y las profundas bañeras con hidromasaje eran consideradas necesidades básicas. Rodó el cuello y el agua se escurrió por su pelo y bajó por su espalda. El agua caliente debería haber sido relajante pero era difícil relajarse sabiendo que Bella estaba al otro lado de la pared llorando por imbécil de su prometido.

_E__x __p__r__om__e__t__i__do_. No que la distinción importara realmente ya que ella todavía soñaba con el tipo.

—Mierda, realmente necesito controlarme —bajó la mirada hacia su tensa polla. La cosa estaba tan dura que apuntaba directo hacia arriba. Lo cual era loco ya que acababa de tener un orgasmo devastador.

Deslizarse dentro de Bella desde atrás fue un sueño hecho realidad.

Había tenido el regalo visual de observar los redondos globos de su culo moviéndose mientras él empujaba contra ellos y luego estaba la sensación física de estar tan profundo. Apretó los dientes y palmeó su polla. Estaba tan sensible que incluso su palma levemente áspera envió un estremecimiento de sensación por su vara.

_M__a__l__d__i__c__i__ó__n_. Pensar en el culo perfecto en el que se quería hundir no era el camino para tomar si quería que su polla bajara. Estaba atrapado entre querer golpear algo y querer volver a meterse en la cama con Bella.

Podrían quedarse ahí hasta estar seguro de que ella supiera con quien se estaba corriendo. Que gritara su nombre un par de docenas de veces probablemente lograrían la meta.

Excepto que él no era a quien ella quería.

—¿Amo E? —La voz de ella vino desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada. Incluso con varios metros y una puerta cerrada entre ellos ella tenía el poder de matarlo. Por un momento se imaginó ordenándole que entrara y se uniera a él. Ella se podría arrodillar en la ducha y él podría quitarse la frustración con su boca entusiasta y húmeda. Porque todo lo que estaba sintiendo ahora no tenía oportunidad contra el subidón que tenía en presencia de ella.

Incluso mientras pensaba en eso, desechó la idea. No sólo porque sería un abuso de su confianza sino también porque sólo sería una dosis momentánea. Se podría perder por un rato en su boca, su coño, con suerte pronto en su apretado culo pero eso no cambiaba nada. Más pronto o más tarde tendría que bajar del subidón y cuando cayera, sería más duro cada vez.

—Fóllame —farfulló, antes de girar la perilla de la ducha todo el camino hacia la izquierda. El frío estallido de agua lo golpeó justo mientras se abría la puerta del baño. Bella se paró en la entrada, curvilínea y completamente desnuda.

—Perfecta sincronización. —Ahora que estaba congelado y molesto, cortó el agua y salió. No la miró mientras sacaba una toalla del montón de toallas limpias del estante. Podía sentir la mirada caliente de ella en su vara. Estaba larga y dura por todo su manoseo en la ducha. El agua fría no había logrado nada más que molestarlo—. Es toda tuya. Espero que quede algo de agua caliente. —Se envolvió la toalla alrededor de la cintura y pasó a su lado rozándola. Un jadeo suave pero audible fue la única indicación de que ella lo escuchó. Se detuvo, la vergüenza acalorando su cara. Estaba siendo un imbécil, ignorándola deliberadamente.

Se giró para ver que ella había cruzado los brazos sobre sus senos. Se veía como si quisiera hundirse en el suelo. Se suavizó por un momento, no queriendo nada más que meterla entre sus brazos, acariciar su cabello, tomar uno de sus tensos pezones contra su lengua y volver a hacerla gemir. Le había tomado mucho valor venir por él, especialmente desnuda.

Pero él ya la había perseguido medio camino a través del país. Sus negocios, sus amigos, toda su vida estaban a la espera debido a su obsesión con ella.

Ahora, después de hacerle el amor sólo para darse cuenta de que ella se había corrido al pensar en otro hombre, en todo lo que podía pensar era en su auto conservación. Tenía que alejarse de ella antes que perdiera más de su alma.

Así que siguió caminando.


	8. Chapter 8

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jinx Jamison y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

Contiene escenas BDSM

* * *

_**C**__**ap**__**ít**__**ulo **__**O**__**c**__**h**__**o**_

Por primera vez en su vida, Bella supo cómo se sentía odiar. Odiar verdadera y profundamente.

—Hola clase y bienvenidos a Masaje Erótico 101. Vamos a aprender acerca del órgano sexual más grande. La piel. —El Ama Ren sonrió por encima del hombro al hombre sentado detrás de ella—. El Amo E ha aceptado ayudarme a hacer una demostración.

Edward alzó la mirada, sus ojos encontrando los de ella.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente antes de quitarse la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. Bella miró lejos, insegura de querer observar el resto.

El ama Ren lo había puesto en evidencia tan pronto como entraron al salón de clases esa mañana, insistiendo que ayudara a guiar la clase.

Él había protestado al principio pero al final se rindió para evitar la escena que ella parecía querer crear. Probablemente ahora mismo se estaba arrepintiendo de su insistencia en acompañarla a la clase. Eso o lo estaba disfrutando.

_B__a__s__t__a__r__do_.

—Primero, asegúrense de que su compañero esté cómodo. —El Ama Ren caminó detrás de la mesa y pasó las manos por amplios hombros del Amo E. Él se tensó visiblemente antes de balancear las piernas por el costado de la mesa de masaje para poder recostarse.

Era demasiado alto para ella pero con un poco de maniobras fue capaz de reclinarse con los pies colgando sobre el borde.

Bella observó con ojos entrecerrados mientras el Ama Ren pasaba las manos arriba y abajo por su pecho, disminuyendo la velocidad cuando alcanzó la pretina de su pantalón. Entonces alzó la mirada y notó a Bella mirando. Ella sonrió y luego volvió las caricias en su pecho.

Bella bajó la mirada a su escritorio y contó lentamente hasta diez. La escena con el Amo E esta mañana la había dejado temblorosa y tensa. Después de su brusco menosprecio en el baño, ella había tomado la ducha más rápida posible y salió hacia la habitación para descubrir que él se había ido. La única evidencia de que había estado ahí del todo esa mañana era la bolsa plástica de ropa que había dejado sobre la cama que contenía su uniforme de Zorras R.

—No puedo _c__r__ee__r _que esté usando esto.

Apretando los dientes, miró su ajustada camisa de cuello blanco y su falda plisada negra hasta la rodilla. Había contemplado simplemente usar sus jeans para desafiarlo pero entonces recordó lo mucho que él había disfrutado castigarla el día anterior al hacer que el chupara la polla delante de Dom E y Rose.

Considerando lo molesto que estaba, tenía miedo de probarlo. Puede que esta vez hiciera que lo chupara delante de toda una clase.

Incluso más vergonzoso era lo excitante que encontraba esa idea.

Era lo suficientemente malo que estuviera usando otra vez este uniforme, lo cual había jurado no hacer nunca después de dejar la escuela católica pero tener que observar al Ama Ren prácticamente acosando a su… ¿qué? ¿Amante? Se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza. Ese era el problema, ¿cierto? El Amo E no era de ella.

No era su novio, ni su amigo, ni nada.

Por mucho que le recordara al hombre que amaba, él era un extraño.

_¿__E__n__to__n__c__e__s __p__or __q__u__é __i__n__f__i__e__r__n__o __qu__e__rí__a __g__o__l__p__e__a__r __e__n __l__a __c__a__r__a __a __l__a __ot__r__a __m__u__j__e__r__?_

Había varios otros estudiantes en la sala lo cual era desafortunado. Realmente no necesitaba testigos en caso de que se entusiasmara y apuñalara a la otra mujer en la garganta con un lápiz.

—Supongo que no serás la mascota de la profesora. —Una voz a la izquierda la sacó de sus pensamientos asesinos.

Ella se giró hacia el tipo de pelo oscuro sentado al lado de ella. Tenía pálidos ojos grises y una sonrisa agradable. Los músculos debajo de su camisa polo celeste eran del tipo que la hacía pensar en volleyball y lacrosse5 en lugar de un miembro de un gimnasio. Encajaría perfectamente en cualquier club de campo.

En otras circunstancias él habría sido justo su tipo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —relajó los dedos alrededor del lápiz. Tal vez si se concentraba en algo más podría dejar de observar mientras el Ama Ren hacía un resbaloso masaje con aceite sobre la amplia extensión de los hombros del Amo E.

Los celos no eran algo con lo que estuviera acostumbrada a lidiar y los feos sentimientos que se enroscaban en su interior eran alarmantes.

La sangre pulsaba en sus venas haciéndola sentir antinaturalmente fuerte. Destellaron en su mente imágenes de las cosas que podrían hacer, lo fácil que sería arrancarle el largo pelo lacio de la cabeza a la otra mujer.

—Sólo por el modo en que agarras ese lápiz. Si vas a atacar, házmelo saber para poder salir del camino. —Él fingió saltar hacia atrás como si tuviera miedo. Ella dejó salir el aliento con una pequeña risa. A pesar de los pensamientos asesinos que corrían automáticamente en su mente, era obvio que él estaba coqueteando con ella—. Ves, no es tan malo.

Aunque tengo que preguntarme ¿qué está haciendo una linda chica como tú en un lugar como este? —Se reclinó hacia atrás en la silla, todo arrogante y confiado. Tampoco trataba de ocultar la lenta evaluación de sus piernas debajo de la falda.

Bella rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar hacia el frente de la clase.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo ya que también estás aquí. Él alzó las manos rindiéndose.

—No pretendía ofender. Por favor no vuelvas a sacar ese lápiz.

Bella luchó por evitar que se curvaran sus labios. Tan pronto como él abrió la libreta de notas encima de su escritorio, miró en su dirección. A pesar de su arrogancia podía admitir que él tenía un punto.

Era un tipo atractivo, acicalado y todo americano. Tampoco exactamente el tipo que ella habría esperado encontrar en una escuela de sexo.

—Por cierto, soy Steve. —Él extendió la mano y ella la tomó, riendo a pesar de sí misma cuando él la sujetó con fuerza y no la soltó—. Esta es la parte donde me dices tu nombre.

—Soy Bella. Y me gustaría que me devolvieras la mano si no te importa. — Sacó la mano de su agarre y volvió a mirar al frente de la clase. El Amo E la estaba observando. Sus ojos se movieron sobre Steve antes de volver a ella y entrecerrarlos.

_D__i__o__s__,__p__e__r__m__i__te __qu__e __s__e __i__nqu__i__e__t__e __p__o__r __es__to._

—Lo primero que un buen amante hará es familiarizarse con el cuerpo de su compañero. —El Ama Ren caminó alrededor de la mesa, pasando la mano sobre el pecho desnudo del Amo E. Le alzó uno de los brazos y acarició la parte inferior, antes de trazar cada dedo de manera separada. El Amo E yacía impasible durante todo eso, sin mirar al Ama Ren, sólo mirando al techo.

—Tienen que entender qué complace a sus compañeros.

Algunas veces puede ser algo que ellos no están conscientes de disfrutar. Tal vez son sensibles en el dorso de sus manos —demostró palmeando suavemente la mano del Amo E. Luego saltó encima de la mesa de masaje, montando al Amo E—. No tengan miedo de acercarse demasiado.

Steve gruñó al lado de ella.

—Maldición, ella es realmente ágil. Y él definitivamente lo está disfrutando. Parece que están prácticamente follando justo delante de nosotros.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron más.

—¿Qué? No, ella sólo lo está masajeando. Ese es el punto de la clase, ¿recuerdas?

Pero sí parecía como que el Ama Ren se estaba meciendo atrás y adelante sobre el regazo del Amo E, del modo que harías si estuvieran teniendo sexo. Tenían la ropa puesta pero aun así…

—Lo que digas. Me alegra haberme inscrito en este lugar. Esto es _m__u__c__ho_ mejor que las vacaciones de primavera en Cancún.

—Como pueden ver clase, estoy usando todo mi cuerpo para masajear. No duden en tocar en cualquier lugar y todos los lugares.

Supongo que estoy haciendo un poco de trampa aquí ya que conozco muy bien al Amo E. Ya sé cómo darle _to__do _lo que necesite.

El Ama Ren miró a Bella antes de inclinarse y lamer uno de los pezones del Amo E. Los ojos de él se abrieron y giró la cabeza para encontrar la mirada de Bella.

El lápiz en su mano se partió en dos.

—Oh mierda. Sólo estaba bromeando acerca del lápiz —susurró Steve.

—¿Te callarías? —Bella se alejó del escritorio y salió enojada por la puerta. Nadie se interpuso en su camino. Probablemente fue lo mejor. En este punto estaba bastante segura de que no necesitaba un lápiz para hacer algo de daño.

Fuera en el pasillo, se paseó atrás y adelante, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Enamorarse de su profesor difícilmente era original y sin duda esto era alguna clase de Síndrome de Estocolmo raro y retorcido. Básicamente estaba atrapada en un lugar poco familiar y el Amo E era su guía, su protector. Por supuesto que sentía como si fuera de ella. Sus sentimientos eran tan cliché que serían risibles si no estuviera todavía tan enfadada. También estaba bastante segura de que ahora estaba en problemas por salir. Está bien, por salir _e__n__f__a__d__a__d__a_.

—Oh mierda. No debería haber hecho eso —miró hacia atrás a través del vidrio de la ventana de la puerta. El Amo E estaba sentado en la mesa y mirándola directamente. Molesto no se acercaba a describir lo enojado que se veía—.Creo que tomaré eso como mi señal para irme.

**ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

—Recibí tu mensaje. ¿Necesitas ayuda para encontrar a Bella?

—Emmett se puso a caminar al lado de Edward mientras él pasaba por la entrada principal—. Maldición Edward, ¿ya la espantaste? Eso tiene que ser un record, incluso para ti.

Edward mostró los dientes, molesto cuando Emmett sólo se rio.

—¿Entonces, qué infierno está pasando contigo y esta chica?

—Emmett le disparó una mirada irónica mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Los estudiantes caminaban alrededor de ellos conversando sobre sus clases.

Recibieron unas pocas miradas interesadas de las estudiantes femeninas en su mayoría y también de unos pocos de los masculinos pero de otro modo era como si estuvieran solos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que está pasando algo? Es mi estudiante.

Soy su instructor. Fin de la historia. —Era una mentira tan evidente que era una maravilla que su nariz no empezara a crecer.

Edward gruñó.

—Si fuera alguien más tal vez te creyera. Pero te conozco demasiado bien, E. Te has ido durante años y de repente sales del retiro por una chica. Una chica a la que sigues constantemente con los ojos.

Una chica por la que pelearías con tu mejor amigo. Sólo te he visto así una vez antes.

Él no terminó la idea pero no tenía que hacerlo. Ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. La última vez que Edward se había sentido de este modo por una mujer, había terminado mal. Para todos ellos.

Algo de lo que él estaba demasiado consciente.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te llamé el año pasado y te conté que conocí a la chica de mis sueños? —preguntó Emmett.

Edward asintió.

—Es difícil olvidar una llamada de teléfono frenética en medio de la noche acerca de una chica que te robó. Una chica con la que terminaste follando en medio de una estación de tren pública.

Para nada ofendido, Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, cuando me enamoro al menos lo hago con estilo.

¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? —Cuando Edward no respondió, Emmett siguió—. Me dijiste que si encontraba a alguien que me hiciera sentir como si se hubiera movido mi centro de gravedad, entonces tenía que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. Que valía la pena cambiar drásticamente mi vida para lograrlo.

Edward resopló.

—Eso muestra lo mucho que sé. Aquí estamos seis meses después y los amores de nuestras vidas se han ido a la mierda. No escuches mi consejo. No tengo ninguno. Nada. —Giraron en una esquina y miró dentro de cada salón de clases que pasaban. Nada.

—Pero tenías razón. Sí cambié mi vida. Convencí a Rose para que viniera aquí y aunque todavía no se ha comprometido conmigo, sé que pronto lo hará. Ella estaba protegida y necesita tiempo para explorar un poco. Pero por lo menos está aquí, donde puedo verla cada día.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No estoy seguro de llamar a eso un final feliz. Ella todavía no admite que le gustas.

Emmett alejó la mirada.

—Admitirá que me quiere. Eso es suficiente por ahora.

—Eso espero. —Edward se detuvo cuando vio que habían dado la vuelta hasta el Ala Este donde se daban las clases—. Maldición, volvimos donde empezamos.

Sé que realmente no dejó los terrenos porque Jackson revisó la grabación exterior de seguridad.

—Vamos, recorramos una vez más este nivel. Tengo una clase pronto y si no la encontramos para entonces, la cancelaré para que podamos seguir buscando.

— Emmett sacó su móvil. Sus manos volaron sobre el teclado—. Mientras tanto, le acabo de mandar un mensaje a Rose y a algunos de los chicos preguntando si han visto a alguna estudiante nueva en sus clases.

Edward se rio.

—Eso la describiría justamente. Es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que buscaría en los lugares obvios. Sólo espera a que la encuentre. Voy a golpearle el culo hasta que no pueda caminar derecha.

Dom E alzó una ceja.

—¿Pensé que no se había inscrito para bondage o dominación?

—No voy a azotarla para el placer de alguien, créeme. —Edward ignoró la mirada conocedora de su amigo y se fue.

La encontraría y cuando lo hiciera…

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

LuluuPattinson

Guest

helenagonzalez26-athos 


	9. Chapter 9

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jinx Jamison y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

Contiene escenas BDSM

* * *

_**C**__**ap**__**ít**__**ulo **__**N**__**u**__**e**__**v**__**e**_

Rose se reclinó hacia atrás sobre sus codos y supervisó con ojo crítico al joven que lamía su vagina.

—¿Ves esa pequeña cosa dura que sobresale y ruega por atención?

Se llama clítoris. Ahora hazlo bien —sonrió con dulzura antes de agarrar un mechón de su pelo oscuro y tirar alto de él.

—Sí, Ama. —Él la miró adorablemente antes de volver al trabajo.

Ansioso por complacer, atacó su clítoris con la lengua, sorbiéndolo y chupándolo antes de lamerlo con largas lamidas.

Ella gruñó, largo y fuerte, sin importarle quién pudiera oírla. El Salón de Estudio siempre estaba lleno de sonidos de succión, lamidas y gemidos. Era su lugar favorito para estar cuando tenía un período libre.

Especialmente antes de ir a una de las clases de Dom E. El bastardo egoísta podía mantenerla al borde del clímax durante horas sin dejar que se corriera.

A menos que ella le diera lo que quería. Un compromiso. Arrugó la nariz con disgusto. La única cosa que nunca podría ofrecer.

—Oh si, lame esa vagina. Sabes que te encanta. ¡Lámela con más fuerza!

Su amiga Vera estaba en una silla de escritorio a su izquierda, dando órdenes con su voz de sargento zorra simulada de marca registrada.

La chica rubia arrodillada delante de ella era una estudiante nueva que Rose no había visto nunca antes. No era que importara. Los estudiantes vagaban dentro y fuera del Salón de Estudio esperando encontrar a alguien con quien poder practicar. Rose y Vera prácticamente regían el lugar ya que llevaban ahí más tiempo. Los otros podían inclinarse a sus pies y lamerlos si les decían que lo hicieran. No era que les molestara cuando había tantos otros lugares más interesantes para hacer que lamieran.

—Maldición, Vera. Tienes una buena. El mío necesita un poco de trabajo

—asintió hacia el chico que lamía alrededor de su clítoris al azar. Él la miró, sus ojos vidriosos de lujuria.

Vera palmeó en la cabeza a la chica entre sus piernas y señaló a Rose.

—Muéstrale a él qué hacer. Bien y lento para poder observar.

La chica asintió dócilmente y se movió para quedar entre las piernas separadas de Rose.

—Así, sólo mira —le susurró al chico. Juntos se inclinaron hasta que la chica tomó el clítoris de Rose entre sus labios. Lo mordisqueó ligeramente antes de lamer debajo de la capucha, una, dos, tres veces en rápida sucesión.

—Oh joder, eso es bueno. —Rose dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás y disfrutó el masaje de clítoris. Un segundo después sintió una segunda lengua bailando sobre su clítoris y sonrió. Definitivamente podía verse a sí misma convirtiéndose algún día en una Instructora aquí.

No había nada tan satisfactorio como ayudar a la juventud.

Su teléfono trinó al lado de ella y miró la pantalla. Era un mensaje de Dom E. Se sentó más derecha, el nuevo ángulo empujaba su coño más cerca de los dos entre sus piernas. La chica se retiró y volvió hacia Vera, hundiéndose entusiastamente en su coño. Cuando el chico titubeó, ella señaló entre sus piernas con una expresión en su cara de "¿Qué infierno estás esperando?". Él saltó y volvió a lamer su coño mientras ella alzaba el teléfono para leer el mensaje de Dom E.

…_a__l__gu__n__a __n__ov__a__t__a __v__ag__a__n__do __p__or __l__os __pa__s__ill__o__s__? __L__a __c__h__i__c__a m__á__s __n__u__e__v__a __de __Edward._

Igual que cualquier otro, ella había oído los susurros acerca de las razones elusivas por las que el Amo E había vuelto del retiro. Por supuesto, había oído todo acerca de Amo E ya que era uno de los mejores amigos de Emmett. Pero nunca lo había conocido hasta recientemente y había descubierto rápidamente que preguntar por qué dejó la Escuela de Madame M era la manera más rápida de poner a Dom E de un humor de mierda.

_¿__A__ho__r__a __e__ll__a __es__tá __p__e__r__d__i__d__a__?__¿__Qu__é __i__n__f__i__e__r__n__o __es__tá __o__c__u__rri__e__n__do __c__on __es__ta__ c__h__i__c__a?_

El mensaje había sido enviado a varios números. No estaba segura de cuáles eran los otros pero tenía que ser bastante serio si Edward necesitaba toda esta ayuda para encontrarla.

Volvió a gemir, su coño contrayéndose mientras el chico entre sus piernas encontraba su ritmo finalmente. Estaba alzado sobre sus rodillas, inclinado sobre ella, usando su lengua para arponear su coño algunas veces antes de ir a rodear su clítoris. Se sentía mejor y mejor cada vez.

—Maldición, sigue haciendo eso. Finalmente lo tienes. Incluso dejaré que me folles si haces que me corra —lo provocó.

Él gruñó y sorbió su clítoris dentro de su boca, deslizándolo suavemente entre sus dientes. Ella se estremeció y corcoveó debajo de él, la ruda sensación enviándola a un clímax repentino. Para su crédito, él no se detuvo, lamió y provocó su clítoris suavemente mientras ella se sacudía contra su cara. Cuando finalmente se relajó, él la calmó con suaves lamidas sobre todo su coño. Sorpresivamente, eso también se sentía bien, como si él sólo estuviera disfrutando de su sabor.

Ella se sentó y lo empujó hacia el suelo, luego le bajó el cierre del pantalón y sacó la polla. No era tan grande pero podía trabajar con él.

Había puesto un esfuerzo real en esa follada con la lengua así que merecía obtener lo que le había prometido. Alzó la tapa del escritorio al lado de ellos y tomó un condón de la caja que había ahí. Él miró con asombrado silencio mientras ella lo abría y lo desenrollaba en su vara con un rápido movimiento.

—Ya que hiciste un trabajo tan genial, obtienes una A+ y un poco de coño de la profesora. —Se alzó y luego se bajó a si misma sobre su polla, rebotando arriba y abajo con rapidez.

—Joder, eso se siente increíble… Te lo agradezco, Ama. —Él se lamió los labios y observó codiciosamente mientras ella se abría otro botón de su camisa para poder bajarse el sujetador. Sus ojos siguieron los movimientos de ella mientras se masajeaba los senos mientras lo cabalgaba. Su respiración se aceleró más y más mientras el húmedo sonido de su vagina golpeando su polla llegaba a sus oídos.

—Eres tan caliente, tan jodidamente caliente. Me estoy corriendo…

—Le agarró las caderas y corcoveó hacia arriba incómodamente. Ella lo aferró con sus músculos internos, complacida cuando la cara de él puso una mirada que bordeaba el dolor mientras se corría con un fuerte gruñido. Una vez que se tranquilizó ella se levantó cuidadosamente, dejando que su pene mojado cayera flojo hacia el costado. Se enderezó la falda y giró hacia Vera.

—Me tengo que ir. Cosas qué hacer —suspiró y se puso su bolso de mano en el brazo. Entrenar en su tiempo libre para ser una Dominatrix usualmente era divertido pero últimamente ya no estaba dando en el blanco. Principalmente porque los hombres que estaba dominando no eran un desafío para ella de cualquier modo.

Vera le brindó un saludo poco entusiasta.

—No puedo creer que dejaras que te follara. Eso fue tan amable, Rose. Rose se encogió de hombros y giró hacia la puerta.

—Estaba aburrida. Pero algo ha surgido que promete ser interesante. Después te pondré al tanto.

o**ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo**

Después de andar en círculos durante un rato, Bella se encontró de vuelta en el mismo lugar donde empezó. El Amo E todavía no la había alcanzado pero ella no podía simplemente vagar todo el día. Necesitaba estar fuera de la vista. Su oído captó un repentino parloteo de voces y giró para ver una fila de estudiantes doblando por uno de los pasillos que el Amo E no le había mostrado el día anterior. Se apuró para alcanzarlos y tomó el paso de una de las otras chicas. Si actuaba como si supiera a dónde iba tal vez nadie la notara. Él nunca pensaría en buscarla en una de las áreas que no le había enseñado.

—Oh, hola. ¿También estás en el Dormitorio A? No recuerdo haberte visto antes. —Una rubia que reconoció del día anterior se paró delante de ella.

—¿Dormitorio A? —Bella miró por el pasillo. ¿Había dormitorios aquí? Había asumido que todos los estudiantes estaban en dormitorios privados igual que ella pero ahora que pensaba en eso sería imposible. Por muy grande que fuera la mansión, no podría tener suficientes habitaciones de invitados para que cada estudiante tuviera uno propio. ¿Entonces por qué estaba en una habitación privada?

—Creo que ayer hubo una confusión con mi habitación. Estaba por el pasillo al otro lado de la escalera de la mansión.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron mucho.

—Esa es el ala de los instructores. Deben haber hecho un muy buen desastre si dejaron que te quedaras ahí. He oído que es bastante lujoso.

—Se encogió de hombros y tendió la mano—. Siento hablar hasta el cansancio sin siquiera presentarme. Soy Jane.

—Soy Bella. —Sacudió la mano de la otra chica y siguieron mientras ella la guiaba por el pasillo. Este lado de la casa no tenía mobiliario tan elaborado como en la entrada pero igual tenía pequeños detalles arquitectónicos que hablaban de dinero antiguo y atención al detalle. La pared estaba empapelada con un delicado patrón floral y los candelabros construidos en la pared estaban encendidos aunque fuera mediodía. En medio del pasillo había una estatua de tamaño real de una mujer en la agonía del placer, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los brazos y piernas extendidos. Ella la miró mientras pasaban.

Se detuvo mientras Jane cruzaba el umbral de una habitación etiquetada:

_**D**__**O**__**R**__**M**__**I**__**T**__**O**__**R**__**I**__**O **__**D**__**E **__**C**__**H**__**I**__**C**__**A**__**S**_- _**A**_

La habitación se abría a un espacio amplio que ponía en vergüenza su dormitorio de la universidad. A pesar de las camas en literas alineadas contra la pared, la habitación seguía siendo abierta y espaciosa. La alfombra celeste era lujosa, nada que ver con la cosa utilitaria y de oficina que tenían en la universidad allá en casa.

—Oigan chicas, tenemos una nueva compañera. Ella es Bella.

—Jane la presentó a las chicas de la habitación pero Bella sabía que no recordaría ninguno de sus nombres. Una chica era rubia con una trenza larga que casi alcanzaba su trasero. _R__apun__z__e__l__,__li__s__t__o_. Había una morena con una corta capa de rizos que la hacían lucir como un hada y otra rubia con una masa de rizos crespos. _L__a__s __ll__a__m__a__r__é __D__u__e__n__de __y __R__i__z__o__s_.

Notó con un suspiro de alivio que no era la única minoría en el dormitorio. Había una chica hispana alta y ágil recostada en una de las camas de litera, sus piernas sobresalían delante de ella mientras se pintaba las uñas de los pies. Una chica afroamericana de piel oscura estaba reclinada sobre la siguiente litera releyendo una raída copia de Cumbres Borrascosas. Le sonrió gentilmente a Bella antes de volver a enterrar la nariz en su libro.

Justo entonces hubo un agudo golpe en la puerta antes de que la puerta se abriera y dos de los hombres más sexys que hubiera visto alguna vez entraron a la habitación. Después de un momento de silencio impresionante varias de las chicas estallaron en chillidos de excitación.

—Santa mierda, so —dijo Jane sin aliento con un tono de reverencia.

Bella saltó hacia atrás cuando una de las chicas la pasó corriendo, pisándola en el proceso. Ya había una pequeña multitud de chicas riéndose y suspirando alrededor de los hombres.

—¿P y P? ¿Qué, como en Orgullo y Prejuicio? —Se rio cuando Jane rodó los ojos.

—Difícilmente. Son Felix y Demetri. Como en "Amos del Placer y el Dolor"

Ellos hacen el seminario de ménage. Tiene una lista de espera lo suficientemente larga para envolver varias veces esta habitación.

Son _m__al__v__a__do__s_. He oído que pueden hacer que una mujer ruegue por cosas de las que siquiera haya oído hablar. —Jane suspiró con fuerza.

Bella se paró en puntas de pies, tratando de obtener una mejor vista.

Uno de los hombres, el de cabello oscuro que parecía un pirata moderno, la atrapó mirando. Ella se ruborizó y bajó la mirada. Era su suerte ser atrapada mirándolo con la boca abierta. Pero por lo menos no estaba rondando ni babeando sobre su calzado como las otras.

—Oh Dios mío, viene hacia acá. ¡No, no mires! —Jane le agarró la mano cuando Bella trató de volver a mirar—. Sólo actúa normal.

—Creo que ese barco ya ha zarpado. —Bella dio la vuelta, sorprendida de encontrar que él ya estaba de pie justo detrás de ella.

—Hola, señoritas. —Le habló a ambas pero sus ojos nunca abandonaron a Bella

—Hola, Amo Felix —susurró Jane. Ella se veía como si estuviera al borde de tener un ataque al corazón.

—Hemos tenido algunas cancelaciones de último minuto y pensamos que podíamos venir y ver si había algunas estudiantes interesadas en hacer una adición del seminario de último minuto.

Nadie habló por un largo momento. Jane parecía incapaz de hablar así que Bella decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

—Bueno, yo no estoy interesada, ¿pero qué pasa con la lista de espera?

¿Ustedes chicos no tienen ya una tonelada de estudiantes interesados esperando para unirse?

Él asintió.

—Sí pero la mayoría de los candidatos de la lista de espera no están ya aquí. Tendrían que volar. La gente se apunta en la lista de espera usualmente con meses o años de anticipación a cuando planean venir.

—¿En serio?

Él alzó una ceja oscura y ella sonrió avergonzada.

—Lo siento, estoy segura de que su clase es genial. Sólo que no puedo imaginar estar tan ansiosa por, bueno, cualquier cosa en realidad.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por la cara de él.

—¿No puedes imaginar estar así de ansiosa? Qué declaración con tantas implicaciones. Tu instructor debe tener las manos llenas contigo.

Bella se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya no tengo un instructor. —_A __m__e__n__os __qu__e __c__u__e__n__t__e__s __a__l __r__e__a__l__m__e__n__te __e__n__oj__a__do __q__u__e __a__c__t__ua__l__m__e__n__t__e __n__o __s__a__b__e __dó__n__de __es__t__o__y_.

Él se rio.

—¿Él sabe eso? Si te llevo a clase sin su permiso podría provocar problemas. No es que vaya a dejar que eso me detenga.

—Bueno, ya te dije que no estoy interesada en tu clase. ¿Si un hombre no puede hacer lo correcto por qué voy a sufrir en las manos de dos? —tosió, avergonzada cuando Jane también se giró para mirarla.

Probablemente esa última parte era algo que debería haber guardado para sí misma ya que dudaba que alguien más compartiera su opinión. En su opinión, ménage era una de las cosas que era mejor dejar en el mundo de la fantasía.

Era lo suficientemente malo tratar de descubrir qué hacer con un tipo, no digamos un par.

Él sonrió en el acto ante eso. Luego giró y gritó por sobre el hombro.

—¡Demetri! Encontré una. Ella saltó ante su grito.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

El otro hombre se acercó. Era tan atractivo como Felix pero de un modo refinado con el cabello ligeramente más claro y contextura más delgada.

Maldición. El pensamiento de estar entre estos dos fue casi suficiente para hacerla reconsiderar su postura respecto al ménage. Casi. Después de todo, ella sabía mejor que la mayoría que sólo porque un hombre fuera atractivo no significaba que valiera la pena para mucho más.

—Bueno, ¿quién es ella? —Él alzó la mano de Bella y le rozó un beso en el dorso. A pesar del hecho de que el movimiento obviamente era bien practicado, todavía tenía el efecto deseado. Se relajó instantáneamente.

—No tengo idea pero es exactamente lo que necesitamos. —Felix le sonrió y ella se estremeció ante la mirada abiertamente erótica de sus ojos.

Cuadró los hombros y se dirigió a Demetri.

—Soy Bella y ella es Jane. Y tu amigo está loco porque ya le dije que tengo cero interés en su clase.

Demetri asintió hacia Jane que estaba de pie en el mismo lugar mirándolos a todos con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿No estás interesada, ah? Felix ama un reto. ¿Dónde está tu instructor?

Felix lo empujó con el codo.

—Dice que no tiene ninguno. Demetri se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Ah? Bueno, eso lo arregla entonces. Definitivamente vienes con nosotros. No podemos tener estudiantes solitarios vagando por los pasillos.

¿A menos que prefieras que llamemos a Madame M y lleguemos al fondo de esto?

—¿Qué? No, no hagas eso. —Si llamaban a Madame M, entonces se acabaría su libertad. No estaba bien preparada para volver a ver al Amo E después de su embarazosa demostración de temperamento. No habría sido tan malo si tanta gente no lo hubiera atestiguado. Además, ya estaba en grandes problemas así que bien podía ver tanto como pudiera antes de que él la encontrara. Probablemente después de esto la pondría en el salón de Castigo permanentemente.

Se estremeció mientras los recuerdos del salón de castigo del día anterior destellaban en su mente. Un chico atado a una silla mientras una fila de entusiastas chicas le chupaba el pene. Había sido provocado hasta el punto de llegar al clímax tantas veces que había sido reducido a rogar como un bebé antes de que finalmente lo dejaran correrse. Todo mientras era observado por una audiencia.

Probablemente el Amo E ni siquiera dejaría que se corriera, simplemente estaría ahí atada a la silla expuesta y al borde hasta que él se cansara del juego. Sin mencionar que ella estaba disfrutando de este pequeño juego del gato y el ratón.

—Está bien, iré con ustedes. —Bella quedó con la boca abierta mientras cada uno de ellos la tomó de un brazo y la dirigían hacia la puerta—. ¡Esperen!

¿Qué hay de Jane?

Demetri le soltó el brazo y volvió sobre sus pasos.

—Buen punto. Tu amiga también debería venir.

Jane abrió y cerró la boca unas pocas veces pero no salió ningún sonido. Demetri la guió suavemente para que se pusiera al lado de Bella.

—Oh Dios mío, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando realmente —chilló Jane.

Bella miró por sobre el hombro. Ahora los chicos estaban sacando chicas de la multitud y formándolas detrás de ellas.

—Lo siento, debería haber preguntado si realmente querías venir.

Parecías entusiasmada antes pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

Jane la agarró del brazo y saltó arriba y abajo.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Nos metiste dentro! ¡Con todas esas chicas de donde elegir supuse que nunca tendría la oportunidad pero tú nos metiste dentro!

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Me alegra que estés excitada por eso. Sólo espero que no termine lamentando esto. Ya estoy en muchos problemas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste? —Jane estaba mirando ausentemente alrededor, probablemente esperando captar otro vistazo del dúo sexy.

—Oh no mucho. Sólo salí enojada de clases, abandoné a mi instructor y ahora me he infiltrado en una clase para la que definitivamente no me inscribí. El Amo E se va a volver loco cuando me encuentre.

Jane se atragantó.

—¿Amo E? ¿Tu instructor es el Amo E? Oh Dios mío.

—¿Qué? ¿Sabes quién es él? —Bella suspiró. No estaba segura de querer saber por qué él era tan famoso aquí. Igual que no quería saber nada acerca de su obvia historia con el Ama Ren.

—Um, sí. —Su tono hizo obvio que eso era una subestimación—. Él es uno de los profesores fundadores de la escuela e inventó la mayoría de los castigos que usa la escuela.

Bella tragó. —Entonces supongo que es mejor que me divierta antes de que me encuentre.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**helenagonzalez26-athos **

**mmenagv **

**Mary de cullen **

**Basileia75 **  



	10. Chapter 10

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jinx Jamison y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

Contiene escenas BDSM

* * *

_**C**__**ap**__**ít**__**ulo **__**D**__**i**__**e**__**z**_

Jackson caminó por el vestíbulo, ignorando las miradas especulativas que recibía mientras se acercaba a su destino. Él era una de las pocas personas en la escuela que se acercaba a esta puerta así que era natural que la gente tuviera curiosidad. Sabía que todos asumían que estaba sirviendo a la Madame en más de una forma.

Tenían razón así que realmente le importaba una mierda.

—¿Madame? ¿Madame, está aquí? —abrió la puerta de la oficina de ella sólo después del más breve llamado. No había escena en la que no la hubiera visto así que era una mera cortesía. La había interrumpido en medio de todo desde tocándose el coño en el escritorio hasta chupando la polla de otro hombre. En este punto nada lo sorprendería.

—Estoy atrás, Jackson. —La voz de ella flotó desde la puerta abierta que llevaba a sus recámaras privadas. Se giró y cerró la puerta de la oficina detrás de él, asegurándose de poner el seguro también. Si ella estaba haciendo lo que pensaba, no necesitaban ninguna interrupción.

Tan pronto como cruzó el umbral de su habitación olió la suave fragancia de lavanda que ella prefería en su agua de baño.

—¿Estaba esperando a alguien, Madame? Odiaría interrumpir. —Lo mataba hablar tan casualmente pero era necesario. Si ella supiera alguna vez lo profundos que eran sus sentimientos estaría en el escalón del frente sosteniendo un cheque de indemnización antes de poder pestañear. Madame M era buena en muchas cosas pero las relaciones no eran una de ellas.

—Estoy esperando a alguien. Acaba de llegar. Aunque vienes un poco antes.

—Sentada en la cama con sus rizos oscuros cayendo sobre sus hombros, ella era una visión. La sensualidad y la elegancia encarnadas. Cuando se giró y lo miró, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda.

Inspiró profundamente con fuerza mientras su polla se llenaba instantáneamente, asombrado por lo rápido que respondía a ella. Era tonto tener sentimientos por ella pero su polla tenía mente propia en este asunto.

Lo que se suponía que sería un trabajo temporal como guardaespaldas hace cinco años atrás se había vuelto una posición permanente de puertas para dentro porque simplemente no podía soportar irse. Era difícil creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo pero nunca podría olvidar la fecha porque la había conocido en su cumpleaños número treinta.

Hoy hacia cinco años.

—De hecho, vine porque una de nuestras estudiantes está perdida. Bella Swan.

Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Realmente estás sorprendido? Sabíamos que ella sería un problema. El Amo E ha encontrado su horma finalmente. —Ella caminó hacia él, sus caderas meneándose ligeramente con sus graciosos movimientos.

Cuando se detuvo directamente delante de él, las puntas de sus senos rozaron contra el frente de su camisa. Él apretó las manos en puños para evitar agarrarla.

—¿Cómo quiere manejarlo? —preguntó él—. ¿Debería organizar un equipo de búsqueda o algo…? —dejó de hablar con un gruñido cuando las manos de ella serpentearon para agarrarle la polla a través del frente de su pantalón.

—Creo que podemos confiar en que el Amo E maneje esta situación. Tenemos que atender asuntos de una naturaleza diferente. —Ella cayó de rodillas y le bajó el cierre con los dientes.

Él se maldijo a sí mismo por su falta de voluntad mientras ella sacaba su polla y chupaba la punta. Después de lamer alrededor de la punta, llevó su longitud todo el camino hasta la parte posterior de su garganta.

—Madame, parece particularmente entusiasta hoy. —Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras absorbía todo el impacto de ella arrodillada delante de él.

Ella disfrutaba al ser la parte dominante la mayor parte del tiempo y tenía una gran colección de ataduras que le gustaba usar con él. Era un raro placer verla de rodillas sirviéndole, así que disfrutó de la imagen de ella tirando de su polla entre sus labios como si fuera un dulce. Lamió el diminuto orificio de la punta unas pocas veces, la sensación tan intensa que quedó sin aliento.

—Bueno, había varias cosas que podría haberte dado por tu cumpleaños pero sólo una cosa que sabía que no tenías ya —renunció al agarre de su polla y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia la mesita de noche al lado de su cama y abrió el cajón superior. Cuando se volvió sostenía un par de brillantes esposas y una paleta de madera.

—Sé que has estado conteniéndote conmigo, Jackson. Actúas como sumiso porque sabes lo mucho que lo disfruto. Pero un switch6 reconoce a otro. Así que esta noche, cambiaremos roles.

Se giró y puso ambas manos a su espalda.

—Haga lo que quiera conmigo, señor. —Sus ojos estaban suavizados, casi vulnerables mientras susurraba eso—. Tómame de cualquier modo posible.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo**

Música, suave y baja, sonaba desde los altavoces del rincón. Tan calmante como era, no podía calmar los nervios de Bella. Miraba con fascinación cómo los dos hombres en los que estaba empezando a pensar como "Los Darcys Sucios" demostraban el juego previo de un ménage.

—Señoritas, observen cuidadosamente. Jane no sentirá ningún dolor a menos que quiera. —Demetri sujetaba suavemente a Jane, acariciándole el cabello mientras ella jadeaba descontroladamente. Habían pasado los primeros diez minutos viendo una conferencia grabada acerca de la importancia de la seguridad y la comunicación entre compañeros. Ella había estado impactada por lo serio que tomaban el tema. Enfatizaban la importancia de que todos los compañeros en un escenario de ménage lo hicieran por las razones correctas para que todos quedaran satisfechos al final. Era fácil ver por qué era tan popular su seminario. La mayoría de las chicas de la clase ya tenían expresiones soñadoras como si ya estuvieran a medio camino de enamorarse de los instructores.

—Los compañeros en cualquier escena deberían querer complacerse unos a otros. —Demetri pasó una mano por la piel de Jane hasta que alcanzó sus senos.

Le pellizcó un pezón y ella gimió—. Pero cuando estás con dos compañeros, puede ser abrumador saber cómo complacerlos a ambos.

Entonces Felix se acercó y pasó las manos sobre los muslos de Jane.

Ella saltó ante el toque pero se calmó cuando él no la tocó en ninguna otra parte, sólo continuó su calmante caricia sobre sus piernas.

—Durante la primera semana, nos enfocaremos en el escenario de ménage con dos hombres y una mujer simplemente porque requiere un poco más de sutileza. Por ejemplo, Jane aquí necesitaría preparación y un montón de juego previo para tomarnos a ambos al mismo tiempo. Los chicos son un poco más fáciles.

Unas suaves risitas nerviosas se oyeron en el grupo.

—O un poco más duros —dijo alguien. Hubo otra ráfaga de risas.

Demetri sonrió, obviamente cómodo al frente del grupo. Felix sólo gruñó su aprobación.

—Lo primero es lo primero, la queremos cómoda. Las habilidades aprendidas en Masaje Erótico son muy útiles aquí. Observen cómo Felix la toca.

Hubo una inhalación colectiva mientras todos se acercaban, algunos poniéndose de puntillas para mirar mientras Felix pasaba sus manos por las piernas de Jane, llegando a la cima de sus muslos en cada pasada.

Bella estaba sorprendida por lo cómoda que se veía Jane.

Aparentemente no había ningún rastro de timidez en el cuerpo de la otra chica. Estaba completamente absorta en las sensaciones mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás entre los brazos de Demetri, su cabeza descansando en el hombro de él mientras él soportaba su peso. Estaban sobre una tarima elevada así que era fácil verlos pero con la luz de la habitación atenuada, era como si estuvieran en su propio pequeño mundo. Era desvergonzadamente íntimo, como espiar a alguien en su dormitorio.

—Los dos hombres que son lo suficientemente honrados al estar contigo deberían tomarse su tiempo para adorar tu cuerpo. Ninguna parte de ti debería quedar sin tocar, o inexplorada antes de que comience el verdadero sexo. —La voz de Demetri era baja e íntima mientras hablaba contra la curva del hombro de Jane.

—. Ninguna parte de ti es demasiado pequeña para su atención —dejó suaves besos todo el camino hasta su oreja antes de tomar el lóbulo entre sus dientes.

Ella gimió y él la calmó con suaves lamidas de su lengua.

Entonces habló Felix, su voz áspera era un marcado contraste de la de Demetri.

—Nosotros dos trabajamos bien juntos porque damos equilibrio.

Suave y rudo. Placer y… —se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó con su boca la punta del seno de Jane y chupó con fuerza— ...y dolor.

La boca de Jane cayó abierta.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor… Demetri sonrió contra su cuello.

—Pongan atención, clase, este es uno de los claros signos de que estamos listos para movernos a la siguiente fase: la penetración. —Se reclinó hacia atrás contra el monte de almohadas detrás de él, tirando a Jane de modo que estaba tumbada con las piernas bien abiertas.

Felix se movió hacia el espacio entre sus piernas antes de que ella pudiera cerrarlas. Sus manos reasumieron su estable movimiento arriba y abajo de sus muslos pero ahora rozaba su monte cada vez. Ella dejó salir un suave suspiro y alzó las caderas hacia su toque cada vez.

—Observen cómo responde a mí. Así es cómo debería estar una mujer antes de la penetración, mojada e impaciente —gruñó Felix.

Bella se sentía mareada sólo de mirar al trío. Dios, parecía tan íntimo el modo en que Demetri mantenía abierta a Jane como un regalo para Felix. No la estaban tratando como si ella fuera sólo algo que estaban usando para correrse. Todas sus acciones eran para el placer de ella, para tenerla más cómoda, para excitarla. Todo estaba enfocado en ella en lugar de ser dos tipos egoístas tratando de tomar lo que pudieran obtener tal como ella esperaba.

—¿Querías unirte a nosotros, Bella? —preguntó Demetri suavemente.

Bella se echó hacia atrás, asombrada al ver que había estado tan absorta en observarlos que realmente había hecho todo el camino hasta arriba de la tarima.

Lo suficientemente cerca para ver la intensa mirada en los ojos de Felix mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y empujaba suavemente su pulgar dentro en el coño de Jane.

Su amiga se corrió instantáneamente, estremeciéndose en los brazos de Demetri. Felix presionó más profundo su pulgar mientras la otra mano subía para tocar su clítoris rítmicamente. La visión de su pulgar mojado empujando dentro y fuera de su hendidura contraída era la cosa más erótica que Bella había visto alguna vez.

—No, señor. Sólo estaba… —Ella tragó, insegura de qué decir. Igual que todos en la sala tenía miedo de moverse, respirar o pensar muy fuerte. Nadie quería romper la atmósfera. Todos estaban equilibrados al borde del precipicio, esperando para ver que harían ellos a continuación. Dónde _to__c__a__rí__a__n _a continuación.

—Está perfectamente bien. Por eso estamos aquí. Para ayudarles a todos a entender la psicología y las emociones detrás del ménage.

Después de todo, todos saben lo que sucede en el dormitorio. Pero es más importante entender por qué. — Demetri besó un costado de la sien de Jane, susurrándole calmadamente mientras bajaba del orgasmo—.

Excelente trabajo, clase. Mañana empezaremos con las técnicas orales del ménage. Necesitaremos otra voluntaria. —Miró directamente a Bella cuando lo dijo.

Ella parpadeó y se miró los pies, tan excitada que tenía miedo de siquiera mirarlo a los ojos temiendo que pudiera decir que sí y se arrojara ahí mismo en sus brazos.

—Mm, interesante. Pareces tener un modo propio a pesar del acto inocente.

Bella se giró. Rose estaba parada directamente detrás de ella. Tuvo que aplastar el instintivo aumento de los celos. Su camisa blanca estándar estaba desabotonada para mostrar su generoso escote y la falda negra que llegaba justo sobre las rodillas de Bella estaba subida varios centímetros para mostrar las largas piernas bronceadas de Rose. La otra chica no tenía un cuerpo perfecto pero estaba completamente cómoda en su piel.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Bella cruzó los brazos sobre su propio escote modesto.

—Tienes cierta vulnerabilidad que parece sacar los instintos protectores de los hombres. Podrías usar eso como ventaja pero no lo haces. Acabo de descubrir que no estás actuando como una tímida.

Realmente no _s__ab__e__s _cómo seducir. Lo cual es… interesante.

—Mm, ¿está bien? ¿Eso es algo malo? —Bella no estaba segura de si la chica se estaba burlando de ella o estaba tratando de ayudarla.

Era difícil leer a Rose. Tenía la misma mirada que las chicas populares allá en la secundaria que la provocaban despiadadamente.

Aunque probablemente no fuera justo sostener eso contra ella.

Rose frunció los labios.

—No, es sólo que no puedo imaginar que no uses el sexo para obtener lo que quieras. Especialmente cuando pareces tener al Amo E envuelto tan fácilmente alrededor de tu dedo.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Confía en mí, ahora mismo no soy su persona favorita. En realidad estoy en serios problemas. Ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí. —El pensamiento hizo la avergonzó ligeramente. Sólo había estado pensando en si misma cuando salió enojada pero probablemente el Amo E estaba preocupado.

Los ojos de Rose se iluminaron.

—Los problemas son mi especialidad. Siempre estoy en la Oficina del Director. —El júbilo en su voz era contagioso.

—¿Entonces, realmente te gusta recibir todos esos azotes? No estoy segura de que realmente me guste que alguien más tenga el control sobre mí de ese modo.

Rose sonrió con superioridad.

—Yo soy la que tiene todo el control. Sólo soy enviada ahí cuando quiero. Nada empuja sobre el borde a Dom E como verme inclinada y amarrada. Si de todos modos vas a estar en problemas, deberías usarlo en tu favor.

Una imagen de ella misma, atada e inclinada esperando a que el Amo E la tomara destelló en su mente. Sus pezones se endurecieron y presionaron contra la tela de su sujetador liso de algodón. Dom E había mencionado que ella debería inscribirse en algunas de sus clases.

Había estado segura de que Dominación y Sumisión no era lo suyo pero estaba descubriendo que todo lo que pensaba que no le gustaba en realidad era… caliente.

—Si voy por mi cuenta a la Oficina del Director, entonces el Amo E no podrá enviarme ahí. ¿Es como si le quitara su peor castigo y me lo apropiara? — reflexionó.

Rose la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la puerta.

—Sabía que había una razón por la que me gustabas. Vamos, estoy segura de que ya te están buscando. Bien podemos darles algo que valga la pena encontrar.

* * *

6 Persona dentro del BDSM que disfruta practicando los dos roles: Amo y sumiso.

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	11. Chapter 11

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jinx Jamison y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

Contiene escenas BDSM

* * *

_**C**__**ap**__**ít**__**ulo **__**On**__**c**__**e**_

El teléfono en la mano de Dom E trinó y él lo miró.

—La tengo. Mierda, no te va a gustar esto. Edward suspiró.

—Sólo dime. Mientras ella esté bien qué tan malo puede ser.

Es muy cohibida para meterse en cualquier problema real.

—No sé acerca de eso. Aparentemente hubo algunas vacantes en el seminario de Ménage. Rose dice que vio a Bella ahí.

Edward giró en dirección a la escalera. Probablemente nunca antes en su vida había subido un tramo de escaleras tan rápido. Podía oír a Dom E justo detrás de él, probablemente subiendo los escalones de a dos para seguirle el ritmo.

—Cálmate, sólo dijo que entró ahí. No significa que realmente esté participando. Probablemente ni siquiera han empezado todavía —razonó Dom E.

—Joder con eso. No está acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

Apenas puede decir la palabra polla en voz alta sin ruborizarse. Ahora está ahí dentro con Malo y Peor quienes probablemente aprovecharán la primera oportunidad que puedan para quitarle la ropa. ¡Así que no hay modo de que me vaya a calmar, joder!

Patinó hasta detenerse fuera de la suite de habitaciones de Ménage. Podía oír el barullo de voces al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Vienes conmigo?

Dom E lo miró, sorprendido.

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

Edward se detuvo, su pecho agitado por la fuerza de su respiración.

No podía simplemente entrar ahí, con toda la artillería. Tenía que tener al menos algún indicio de un plan. Había manejado muy mal la situación de esta mañana, era lo suficientemente hombre para admitirlo. Sólo porque estuviera molesto porque Bella siguiera soñando con el imbécil de su prometido no era excusa para ser un asno con ella. No se lo merecía.

Esta era la oportunidad de ella para salir de su concha y descubrir su sexualidad y él quería eso para ella.

Sólo prefería que fuera con él.

—Sí, necesito que me hagas un favor. Y probablemente no te va a gustar. Dom E se giró hacia él con una expresión recelosa.

—Edward, tú sabes que te amo como a un hermano. Pero no me pidas que haga esto. No otra vez.

—No vamos a hacer nada en realidad. Realmente no creo que ella sepa en lo que está metida pero si quiere estar en una escena de ménage, preferiría que fuera con nosotros en lugar de ellos.

Abrió la puerta, luego se detuvo cuando vio que sólo quedaban algunos estudiantes dando vueltas.

—¡Joder! Ya se fueron.

El teléfono de Dom E sonó. Él lo revisó y frunció el ceño mientras leía.

—Qué raro. Rose dice que debería traerte conmigo a clases. Tiene una sorpresa para ti.

Edward casi quiso sonreír ante la descarada desconsideración de la chica por la autoridad de Dom E. A pesar del hecho de saber que Dom E se estaba dirigiendo hacia la decepción, no podía evitar que le gustara Rose. En realidad era la horma perfecta para su amigo. Dom E se calentaba al dominarla y castigarla, Rose se calentaba al desafiarlo y ser castigada. Habría sido el arreglo perfecto si Dom E no estuviera enamorado. Para Rose todo era diversión. No podía verla muy pronto mutando a alguna esposa ama de casa de los suburbios, sin importar lo que esperara Dom E.

—Los siento por el atraso pero simplemente tengo que cancelar esta siguiente clase —dijo Dom E—. Sólo hay tres estudiantes esta vez y Rose es una de ellas, por supuesto así que no es la gran cosa.

Esto no debería tardar demasiado.

—Bajaron en silencio los escalones hacia el nivel inferior y atravesaron la entrada que llevaba al dominio de Emmett

Dom E se detuvo de repente y Edward casi choca con su espalda.

—¿Qué infiernos? —Edward miró alrededor de su amigo y se detuvo ante la vista frente a él.

No era tan diferente de lo que había visto en el calabozo cualquier otro día. Mesas. Estantes. Cuatro estudiantes atadas e inmovilizadas, esperando castigo.

Lo único diferente era Bella inmovilizada a la mesa del medio, piernas separadas, brazos y piernas atadas.

Joder.

Por lo menos sabía dónde había estado todo el día. Debía haber ido donde Madame M y pedido un cambio de horario. Por mucho que le gustaría estar molesto, Madame M le había advertido que su primera responsabilidad era con sus estudiantes. Si Bella quería tomar esta clase, no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerla. Lejos de lanzarla sobre su hombro y llevársela como un bárbaro.

Lo cual estaba empezando a sonar como un plan bastante bueno.

—Parece que tienes otra adición al listado de tu clase, —bromeó.

El tono ligero que pretendía no resultó. Sonó casi tan molesto como se sentía.

Dom E se giró hacia él con la misma mirada de _O__h __m__i__e__r__da _que Edward sabía estaba en toda su cara. Se alejó por un momento y respiró profundamente por la nariz. Trató de decirse a sí mismo que podía manejar esto. Había visto a Dom E provocando, probando y torturando a suficientes mujeres. Incluso compartían en ocasiones.

Pero ésta no era cualquier mujer. Esto no era sólo para estimularse.

Ésta era Bella, _s__u _Bella, abierta y necesitada. Y quería ser el único hombre entre sus muslos.

—No tenemos que hacer esto. —La voz de Dom E era un retumbe bajo en la habitación silenciosa—. Puedo desatarla ahora mismo y Madame M simplemente tendrá que ver otro modo para que ella aprenda acerca de la sumisión. No volveré a arriesgar nuestra amistad.

Edward cerró los ojos, una sensación inquietante de desorientación lo envolvió. Casi podía pretender que no habían pasado dos años. Una vez más estaba enfrentando la idea de su mejor amigo follando con la mujer que amaba. Excepto que esta vez no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir.

—Ella no es mía. Así que realmente no importa, ¿cierto?

Dom E sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, claramente en desacuerdo con su valoración de la situación. No era que importara. Cuando se trataba de eso, Dom E era un baboso por una mujer en la agonía de la pasión y no tenía duda de que una vez que Bella rogara por eso, Dom E no sería capaz de decepcionarla.

No más de lo que él había sido capaz de decepcionar a Renata.

—Bueno, bien podemos empezar —retrocedió y se paró contra la pared, su postura le hacía saber a Dom E que se quedaría en la clase pero no interferiría.

—Está bien pero digas que no te advertí. —Entonces Dom E se giró y su cara cambió a la expresión en blanco y calmada que usualmente usaba en el calabozo.

Aquí estaba "El Dom E" y verlo trabajar era algo hermoso.

—La Sumisión es acerca de más que sólo hacer lo que te dicen.

—Emmett rodeó la mesa en la que estaba inmovilizada Bella.

Todavía no tenía los ojos vendados, así que su cabeza seguía sus movimientos. Cada pocos minutos, ella miraba en su dirección pero Edward mantenía la mirada desviada. No podía mirarla a los ojos. Si lo hacía, existía la opción real de que confesara que estaba enamorado de ella y le mostrara quién era.

No era que la idea no fuera tentadora pero si se rendía al impulso, lo lamentaría. Ella no estaba preparada para verlo como algo más que su profesor. Si descubría que era su jefe, el juego se terminaría antes de empezar. No podía arriesgarse.

Bella dejó salir un gruñido bajo y Edward miró, indefenso, mientras ella se arqueaba bajo el toque de Dom E. Él arrastró la mano sobre su espalda y luego entre su cabello antes de moverse hacia la otra estudiante.

No, esto era un millón de veces peor que la traición de Renata.

Principalmente porque el modo en que se sentía acerca de Bella eclipsaba cualquier sentimiento que alguna vez tuvo por alguna mujer. Él le _p__e__r__t__e__n__e__c__í__a _y ella no tenía idea.

—La Sumisión es el regalo más grande que le puedes ofrecer a tu compañero porque lo que estás regalando es a ti mismo. Tu cuerpo... —él arrastró un dedo hacia arriba por la línea de su columna —...tu placer... —dio un paso atrás y le separó los cachetes del culo. Ella gimió y se tensó contra las ataduras que la sujetaban a la mesa. —...tu confianza. —Dom E esperó hasta que ella se quedó quieta antes de continuar.

—Tu placer está en mis manos. Es mi responsabilidad y mi privilegio aprender lo que necesitas y proveerlo. Ayudarte a aprender a controlar tu cuerpo para que reaccione a mis órdenes. Me has honrado inconmensurablemente con tu confianza. —Se inclinó y le besó la parte baja de la espalda.

—Ahora, probablemente te preguntes cuándo entra en el juego el castigo. — Dom E caminó hacia el estante de la pared y seleccionó una pequeña paleta con forma de corazón. Bella lo siguió con los ojos muy abiertos.

—A veces una sumisa tiene deseos y necesidades de los que no es consciente. Puede haber veces en que tu Amo te pida que hagas algo para lo que crees que no estás lista. Puede que te rebeles, te alejes o se lo niegues. —Hubo un silbido mientras la paleta navegaba por el aire y encontraba la piel. Bella se empinó con un sollozo ante el golpe inesperado—. Entonces te ganarías un castigo.

—Pero ni siquiera hice algo —jadeó Bella. Dom E respondió con varios azotes bien puestos en su culo. Tenía que doler porque no parecía que Dom E se estuviera conteniendo pero definitivamente la estaba excitando. Edward observó mientras ella se lamía los labios y se arqueaba hacia cada golpe. Había tenido la intención de permanecer fuera de esto, permitirle esta libertad para probar sus límites sin su interferencia pero no había contado con que aparecieran sus instintos protectores.

Observar a alguien más disciplinando a su mujer no era algo para lo cual estuviera preparado su cavernícola interior.

Emmett alzó la mirada mientras Edward se acercaba y asintió como si dijera:

"_¿__Qu__é __te __t__o__mó __t__an__to __t__i__e__m__p__o__?__"_

Edward se estiró y acarició la adorable piel color miel de la espalda de ella. Ella se estiró hacia su caricia, buscando su toque.

—No tienes que hacer nada. —Su voz sonaba gastada—. No tienes que hacer nada excepto confiar en nosotros. El placer es nuestro para darlo —tiró suavemente de sus labios vaginales hasta que ella se estremeció—. Y nuestro para quitarlo —retrocedió, ignorando sus gemidos de protesta.

Se inclinó para que sólo ella pudiera oír su susurro.

—Además, cambiar tu horario de clase sin conversarlo conmigo es razón suficiente para que te castigue, señorita Swan.

Ella alzó la cabeza y encontró sus ojos.

—No cambié mi horario de clases. Sólo vine aquí porque Rose dijo… — dejó de hablar y se mordió el labio, antes de mirar a la chica inmovilizada a su izquierda.

Rose giró la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo a él.

Emmett resopló tras él.

—Parece que Rose es una mala influencia para ti, señorita Swan.

Los estudiantes no bailan dentro y fuera de mi clase solos a su antojo. Espero que por lo menos te haya advertido en lo que te ibas a meter.

Bella los miró a ambos y tragó con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, estaré en problemas. Seré azotada, ¿cierto?

Edward no se molestó en ocultar su diversión. Caminó hacia el estante de la pared y seleccionó un flogger pequeño con suaves tiras de cuero.

Los ojos de Bella lo siguieron tan lejos como pudo.

—Pensé que sólo me iban a golpear con la mano. ¿Qué es esa cosa? Él se arrodillo a su lado y esperó hasta que encontró sus ojos.

—Bella, espero que recuerdes las palabras seguras de tus papeles de iniciación. Todos en la escuela usan las mismas para que no haya malentendidos pero necesito oírte decirlas ahora.

Ella se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y le rozó un besó en la frente. Maldito fuera, no podía evitarlo.

—Confías en mí, ¿cierto?

Ella lo miró por un largo rato, sus ojos buscando los suyos antes de descansar la cabeza sobre la mesa.

—Sí. No estoy segura de por qué pero sí.

Él dejó escapar el aliento antes de darse cuenta que lo estaba conteniendo. Entonces se volvió a parar y ladró.

—Las palabras seguras, señorita Swan. ¿Cuáles son?

—Rojo para parar. Amarillo para aflojar. Verde significa que estoy bien.

Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca, él chasqueó la muñeca y las delgadas tiras del flogger que sostenía golpearon la suave piel de su culo. Ella no gimió pero se tensó, probablemente demasiado impresionada para siquiera emitir un sonido. Él arrastró suavemente las tiras sobre la curva donde su culo se mezclaba con la parte baja de su espalda. Ella se estremeció debajo de él.

—Por favor… ¿qué me estás haciendo? —susurró ella.

Él arrastró el cuero sobre su espalda, subió por su brazo y volvió a bajar por su costado. Se le puso la piel de gallina donde fuera que la tocaba. Con otro chasquido de su muñeca hizo que las tiras dieran latigazos sobre la piel de la parte interna de su muslo, una de las áreas más sensibles expuestas en ese momento. Ella gimió esta vez, alzándose, tirando de sus ataduras.

—Oh Dios, duele.

—Pero también se siente bien, ¿cierto? Sólo pretende que es tu novio. Oh espera, dijiste que no era tu novio, sólo que deseabas que lo fuera —murmuró Rose. Dom E se estaba moviendo arriba y abajo de la línea, revisando las ataduras de sus estudiantes. Se detenía ocasionalmente para dar una orden, acariciar un miembro o golpear un culo.

Edward se acercó, estirándose para oír. Bella ya le había dicho que había roto con su prometido. ¿Por qué se referiría a él como su novio o peor, alguien que deseaba que fuera su novio?

—No es mi novio. Es mi jefe. —Bella siseó. Edward se tensó.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? Bella se quedó quieta.

—Nada. No dije nada, señor —dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa y se contoneó.

—Ahora, me estás mintiendo. Dime lo que dijiste.

Ella alzó la barbilla, como si dijera "oblígame". Edward conocía esa mirada. Ella la usaba cuando se estaba preparando para una discusión. Pero estaba a punto de descubrir que no era rival para él cuando se trataba de terquedad.

—He estado siendo suave contigo, dulzura. Pero eso termina ahora.

—Se inclinó hacia abajo y abrió las restricciones que sujetaban sus tobillos en su lugar y luego caminó hacia adelante y la liberó de las restricciones de las muñecas. Una vez que estuvo libre, le frotó bruscamente arriba y abajo los brazos para ayudarle a aliviar cualquier tensión. No había estado atada tanto rato pero todavía no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Y necesitaría estar cómoda para lo que tenía en mente hacer a continuación.

—Una última oportunidad —sacudió la cabeza divertido cuando ella se cruzó de brazos y lo evaluó fríamente—. Bien. Será del modo difícil.

—Se inclinó hacia abajo y la arrojó por encima de su hombro antes de girar hacia la puerta.

—¡Bájame! No puedes sacarme de aquí así. ¡Estoy desnuda! —Le golpeó la espalda e incluso trató de patearlo. Él le apretó las piernas para evitar recibir una patada en el estómago.

—Veamos si puedo inventar un castigo que afloje un poco tu lengua.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CHICAS YA SOLO QUEDAN DOS CAPITULOS, LES GUSTARIA QUE ADAPTARA COMO SE CONOCE EMMETT Y ROSE ES SOLO UN CAPITULO**

renesmee15

helenagonzalez26-athos

LuluuPattinson

GirlLina

mmenagv

Basileia75


	12. Chapter 12

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jinx Jamison y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

Contiene escenas BDSM

* * *

**Capítulo Doce**

Bella giró la cabeza hacia su brazo. Una parte de ella no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. Pero Amo E le había advertido que era creativo con los castigos. Incluso tenía que admitir que era increíble la ironía particularmente de éste. Ella había escogido el Área del Dormitorio como lugar para ocultarse de él y ahora él lo estaba usando como lugar para castigarla. Estaba expuesta para que la viera cada estudiante.

Atada, desnuda e inmovilizada contra la estatua en el vestíbulo del dormitorio.

—Maldición, supuse que te meterías en problemas por huir pero esto es peor de lo que imaginé. —Ella giró la cabeza y gruñó mientras el chico atractivo de su primera clase, Steve, se reclinaba sobre la estatua al lado de ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —giró lejos la cabeza y trató de ignorar el modo en que se apretó su coño cuando él se inclinó para mirar más de cerca—.

¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer?

Él pretendió pensar.

—¿Mejor que observar a una chica caliente y desnuda? No realmente. Además, tengo que molestarte un poco. Es tradición.

Bella resopló y tiró una vez más de las ataduras de sus muñecas.

—¿Es tradición que me molestes como el infierno?

Él sacudió lentamente la cabeza, sus ojos calentándose mientras bajaba la mirada pasando la curva de sus senos hacia donde ella estaba bien abierta y atada delante de él.

—No. Es tradición acariciar a la mascota. Por eso los profesores usan esta estatua como castigo. Porque les brinda a todos los que pasan una excusa para tocarte. Supongo que tu instructor estaba demasiado molesto para mencionar esa parte.

La respiración de ella se aceleró mientras él se acercaba. Estaba atada a la estatua así que ni siquiera podía cerrar las piernas. Él podría hacerle lo que quisiera.

Steve se acercó hasta que estuvo en la cuna de sus muslos, tan cerca que podía sentir su calor corporal.

—Todos acarician a la mascota porque se supone que da buena suerte — susurró él. Su respiración rozó su mejilla y sus pezones se tensaron instantáneamente. Él bajó la mirada a los tensos puntos y apretó la mandíbula. Respiró profundamente y ella supo que estaba oliendo su deseo.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza. No se suponía que fuera así, ¿cierto?

Había venido aquí para tener una llamada de atención para su libido pero esto era más como una alarma de incendio encendiéndose dentro de ella.

No quería sentirse dolorida y mojada por un chico que ni siquiera le gustaba.

Aunque, mientras Steve se acercaba no estaba completamente segura de que no le gustara. Él le separó los labios vaginales con los pulgares y ella siseó ante el impacto de lujuria que la arponeó.

—Joder, estás mojada, ¿no es así? —murmuró Steve—. No puedo dejarte así. No sería agradable, ¿cierto? —empujó un dedo dentro de su coño y ella gimió mientras él se hundía en su calor húmedo. Se contrajo alrededor de su dedo, sus músculos internos aferrándose mientras él se hundía dentro de ella una vez, dos veces antes de salir para circular su clítoris. Trató de cerrar las piernas involuntariamente y sollozó mientras las restricciones de sus tobillos tiraban de su piel.

—Maldición, desearía que se me permitiera tomarte justo aquí —farfulló y lentamente metió un segundo dedo dentro de su apretada hendidura. Ella se estremeció mientras su coño se estiraba alrededor de sus dedos invasores—. Te sientes como seda mojada. Apuesto a que sabes incluso mejor. —Se arrodilló delante de ella y ahí fue cuando Bella vio al Amo E de pie detrás de ellos, observando.

—Oh Dios mío. ¡Amo E!

Steve se enderezó y miró encima de su hombro.

—Lo siento, señor. Sólo estaba… Mm, me voy ahora. —Se fue por el pasillo. Ni siquiera miró atrás. Tanto porque quisiera cuidarla.

—¡Oh, los hombres apestan! —Bella arrugó la nariz cuando el Amo E no respondió a su burla. Sólo se quedó ahí parado observándola tirar de sus ataduras.

Pasaron varios estudiantes masculinos, cada uno deteniéndose para frotar, acariciar y masajear alguna parte de su cuerpo. El Amo E observaba a cada uno con ojos de águila, asegurándose de que no fueran más allá de lo permitido.

—Por favor, déjame bajar. Por favor… —Se estremeció mientras otro estudiante se detenía para acariciar sus labios vaginales.

Parecía fascinado con la capucha que cubría su clítoris. Acarició suavemente hacia atrás la piel hasta que el sensible brote estuvo expuesto antes de frotarlo suavemente con su pulgar.

—Oh no, me estoy corriendo… —susurró ella. Se mordió el labio y se sacudió indefensa mientras se rompía la cresta de placer con la que había estado luchando durante la hora pasada. Se estremeció una y otra vez mientras el chico seguía acariciándole el clítoris. Empujó un dedo dentro de su contraído coño. Se volvió a correr, esta vez gimiendo porque se sentía tan bien.

—Dios, no puedo creer que hice que te corrieras. Fue asombroso —susurró el.

Bella abrió los ojos y se ruborizó ante la mirada de asombro que él le estaba dando. Fue entonces cuando comprendió la verdadera belleza del castigo del Amo E. Al ponerla en exposición, la estaba forzando a verse a sí misma del modo en que todos la veían. Como una mujer. Una mujer sexy y deseable. Todos los hombres que habían pasado a su lado se habían tomado un momento para detenerse y disfrutar de su cuerpo.

Si no fuera deseable ellos no habrían hecho eso, ¿cierto?

—No era yo. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras la verdad de las palabras fluían a través de ella. Era una revelación tan impresionante. Todos sus amigos habían tratado de decirle eso pero las palabras no eran ni de cerca tan efectivas como la prueba física.

El problema no era con ella sino con quién. Si fuera verdad lo que reclamaba su prometido, si ella simplemente no fuera lo suficientemente sexy para mantener el interés de un hombre, entonces no tendría hombres alejándose de ella con obvias erecciones. No había nado malo en ella.

Su ex prometido sólo fue un asno infiel.

—Ahora sigue adelante. —El Amo E le frunció el ceño al joven que ahora estaba tímidamente de pie a la altura de su codo. Miró a Bella y sonrió antes de alejarse apresurado.

Ella arqueó la espalda y tarareó, disfrutando de lo cálidos y flojos que se sentían sus músculos. El Amo E siguió cada movimiento que hizo.

—¿Ahora estás lista para conversar?

Cuando ella asintió, él se acercó. Observó con ojos codiciosos mientras él caminaba para pararse a su lado, los músculos moviéndose debajo del ajustado algodón de su camiseta. Le encantaba el modo en que estaba construido, los amplios hombros que hacían que acarrearla pareciera un juego de niños, los brazos pesadamente musculosos y los tensos abdominales que sabía que estaban ocultos debajo de su camiseta. Si fuera honesta consigo misma, ella se calentaba con él cualquier día pero después de ser provocada, torturada y sostenida al borde del clímax durante la pasada hora, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, decir cualquier cosa que él quisiera.

—Sí, sí, sólo tócame.

Él pasó una mano subiendo por su vientre y le ahuecó el seno. Ella contuvo el aliento, esperando a que le pellizcara el pezón o algo. ¡Cualquier cosa!

—Dime lo que le dijiste a Rose —rodeó la abertura de su coño, sin empujar dentro de ella, sólo merodeando por ahí. Ella se retorció, tratando de empujarse más para que sus dedos la penetraran.

—Háblame acerca del Ama Ren. Si me cuentas acerca de ella entonces te contaré lo que yo dije —dijo molesta. No era fácil negociar cuando estaba equilibrada al borde de otro orgasmo. Pero algo hizo que hiciera la petición. Si iba a verse forzada a desnudar su alma, él tendría que hacer lo mismo.

Él le rozó el clítoris y ella apretó los dientes contra la oleada de placer que envió temblores por su piel. Todo estaba sensible, sus sentidos estaban en perfecta sintonía con el toque de él. Incluso su respiración la excitaba.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres saber? Ella sólo es una antigua novia.

Eso ha terminado hace años. —No la miró mientras lo decía.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No me refería a eso y lo sabes. Cualquiera con ojos puede decir que ustedes dos estuvieron involucrados una vez. Quiero saber por qué se terminó.

Él se inclinó hacia abajo hasta que estuvo tan cerca que pudo sentir su respiración contra su mejilla.

—Terminó porque yo no era a quien quería realmente. Ella quería a Emmett y me usó para llegar a él. Lo suficientemente irónico fue que yo fui el que sugirió un ménage. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando ellos empezaron sin mí un día.

Bella lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida de encontrarlos desprovistos de emoción. Podría haber estado hablando del clima o de la tasa de intercambio para todo lo que parecía importarle.

—Es difícil creer que Emmett hiciera eso. No parece del tipo que le haría eso a un amigo.

Entonces el Amo E la miró.

—Nunca culpé a Emmett. Ella le dijo que yo iba en camino y que quería que empezaran sin mí. Me culpo a mí mismo más que nada.

Tengo la habilidad de enamorarme de mujeres que ya están enamoradas de alguien más.

Empujó dos dedos dentro de su coño y ella gimió. Él mantuvo los dedos quietos, sin empujar, sin moverlos hasta que ella se quedó quieta un rato después.

—Ahora, es tu turno. Ella dijo que estabas imaginando a alguien más. Alguien que deseabas que fuera tu novio. ¿Quién es él? No es tu ex prometido ¿cierto?

Ella jadeó, tan excitada que hasta el más leve movimiento probablemente la volvería loca.

—¿Cómo supiste acerca de Jacob?

Él bombeó una vez y ella gimió y se contrajo alrededor de sus dedos.

—¡Bella! Dime quién es.

—Oh Dios, no es nadie que conozcas —gimió ella—. Es mi jefe. Edward Cullen.

Él golpeó los dedos todo el camino hasta adentro y ella explotó instantáneamente. Él deseó en ese momento poder sacar su polla, hundirse dentro de ella.

Quería sentir sus paredes tensándose alrededor de él cuando finalmente reconociera quién era. Una vez que ella dejó de estremecerse le agarró la barbilla y la forzó a mirarlo.

—Dilo otra vez, Bella. —Le mordisqueó el labio inferior y ella abrió los ojos—. Di mi nombre.

Sus ojos se abrieron más cuando él se estiró y se sacó la delgada tira de cuero que cubría su rostro.

—¿Amo E? —cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego los volvió a abrir—.

¿Edward?

—Su susurro fue tan bajo que casi no lo oyó.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para oír eso. —Le desató rápidamente las restricciones de sus brazos y piernas. Cuando ella trató de levantarse, se desplomó contra él así que la tomó entre sus brazos. Con suerte nadie lo detendría mientras la llevaba de vuelta a su habitación en el ala de los instructores.

Un profesor acarreando a una mujer desnuda era normal en los cursos por aquí.

Una vez que llegaron a su habitación, ella se alejó de él y corrió a la cama. Arrancó la sábana superior y la envolvió alrededor suyo. Como si eso la protegiera.

—No hagas esto, Bella. Ya puedo ver que estás tratando de retractarte — señaló la sábana que sujetaba entre sus senos—. Ya he visto todo debajo de eso y lo volveré a ver, créeme.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Crees que lo tienes todo resuelto, eh? ¿Entonces cómo descubriste a dónde venía? ¿Dejé algo sobre mi escritorio alguna noche?

Supusiste que podrías seguirme hasta aquí y ver lo suelta que podía ser tu asistente legal. —Su voz era despreocupada pero las lágrimas en sus ojos le decían lo dolida que estaba.

—No, Madame M me llamó. Reconoció mi nombre de la casilla del jefe de tu solicitud.

Bella asintió cansadamente.

—Genial, así que supongo que era mucho esperar confidencialidad. Él se arrodilló frente a ella, ignorando el modo en que se tensó.

—Ella estaba tratando de averiguar si fui yo el que te envió.

Parecía una inmensa coincidencia que justo trabajaras para uno de los profesores fundadores de la escuela. Fue una presunción lógica por parte de ella.

Imagina mi sorpresa al descubrir que la mujer a la que había estado esperando todo este tiempo se había inscrito para venir aquí. Cuando se suponía que estuviera con su prometido. —Le brindó una mirada mordaz.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, así que tal vez tampoco fui completamente honesta pero eso fue diferente. Lo que ocurrió con Jacob fue demasiado humillante. ¿Qué iba a decir?

Oye jefe, mi prometido cree que soy una mierda en la cama así que se folló a alguien más y se rio de eso en mi cara. No podía decirte eso. —Sus hombros cayeron.

—No era eso lo que quería que dijeras. Quería que dijeras "Edward, eché a este imbécil esquelético porque he estado fantaseando secretamente contigo".

Ella se rio y luego pareció darse cuenta.

—Edward, esto es serio. No puedes ver lo realmente jodido que es todo esto.

¿Qué va a decir la gente? Tú eres mi jefe.

Él se levantó.

—Está bien, entonces estás despedida. Ella saltó.

—¿Qué? ¡No puedes simplemente despedirme!

—Seguro que puedo. Entonces puedo llamar a mi amigo que se especializa en litigios de divorcios y preguntarle si le importa darte un trabajo hasta que puedas encontrar algo más. —Él la levantó hasta que estuvo puntillas y la miró a los ojos—. ¿Quieres estar conmigo, Bella? No con el Amo E sino con mi yo real.

El abogado estatal aburrido y antisocial. Estoy enamorado de ti. No soy el hombre más excitante pero nunca te haré daño. Esto es, a menos que le hayas tomado el gusto a ese flogger.

Ella se paró de puntillas y lo besó, sus brazos yendo alrededor de sus hombros y abrazándolo con fuerza.

—A él es a quien he querido todo el tiempo. Yo también te amo. —Le acarició suavemente el cabello y luego agarró los cortos mechones—. Y no eres aburrido.

Pero espera, ¿si tú estás aquí entonces quién fue el que contestó tu teléfono?

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Mi teléfono? Mi teléfono está en mi bolso. Ella alzó una ceja.

—Wow, ¿trajiste tu Blackberry a un retiro sexual? Eso es llevar la adicción al trabajo a un nivel completamente nuevo.

Él se rio.

—No traje mi Blackberry. Sólo uso el Blackberry con los clientes. Dejé en mi apartamento cualquier cosa remotamente relacionada con el trabajo.

—La comprensión iluminó su rostro—. Donde actualmente se está quedando mi hermano menor. Él debió contestar mi teléfono. ¿Por qué contestaría mi teléfono? Voy a patear su culo.

—¡Edward! Probablemente olvidó dónde estaba. Era realmente temprano cuando llamé. —Ella lo miró, la dicha brillando en sus ojos—.

Estoy realmente feliz porque estás aquí conmigo.

Él descansó su frente en la de ella y la mantuvo cerca.

—No voy a ninguna parte. Y tú tampoco. —La alzó y la llevó hasta el escritorio del rincón—. De hecho, tú y yo vamos a rehacer algo de tu papeleo de admisión.

Esta vez vas a contestar mis preguntas con la verdad. No más mentiras.

Ella asintió en silencio mientras él sacaba una hoja de papel con un montón de casillas para llenar en ella. Era la misma encuesta incluida en el paquete de bienvenida. La primera vez que la llenó no había estado segura de cómo responder la mayoría de las preguntas. Así que había respondido algunas cosas y dejó el resto en blanco.

Él sacó un lápiz del cajón del escritorio y se lo tendió a ella.

—Anota todo lo que has visto hasta ahora que te haya excitado.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

LuluuPattinson

Guest

helenagonzalez26-athos

abigail ascencio

AleCullenn


	13. Chapter 13

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jinx Jamison y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

Contiene escenas BDSM

* * *

_**C**__**ap**__**ít**__**ulo **__**T**__**r**__**e**__**ce**_

—¿Terminaste? —El Amo E la miró con los párpados caídos.

Bella se encogió de hombros pero su lápiz rondó sobre las casillas de "dominación/sumisión" y "exhibicionismo/ser observada". Nunca se había considerado a si misma particularmente aventurera pero no podía evitar preguntarse si eso era más producto de las circunstancias.

Nunca se sintió segura para intentar algo diferente así que nunca lo hizo.

Ahora realmente podía.

—Si quieres intentar algo, necesitas hacérmelo saber. —La respiración de él sopló sobre la piel desnuda de su cuello. Ella se estremeció y trazó una X en las casillas apropiadas antes de poder cambiar de parecer. Le tembló la mano cuando bajó el lápiz. Él miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió—. Excelente. Parece que te conozco tan bien como creo hacerlo.

Acabo de enviarles un mensaje a Emmett y Rose. Ellos me van a ayudar con tu siguiente castigo.

Ella saltó, consciente de la larga sábana que todavía arrastraba alrededor de sus piernas.

—¿Castigo? Pero pensé que ya habíamos pasado todo eso. Quiero decir, te amo.

Él se agachó hasta que quedó al nivel de sus ojos.

—Lo sé y todavía no puedo creer que tenga tanta suerte. Yo también te amo. Pero eso no significa que no voy a azotar ese culo y luego follarlo. Y tú vas a adorar cada minuto de eso.

Bella se estremeció. _B__u__e__n__o__, __c__u__a__n__do __l__o __p__o__n__í__a __de __es__e __mod__o_…

Hubo rápido llamado a la puerta antes de que Emmett entrara con Rose detrás. Los ojos de Bella se salieron cuando vio lo que estaba usando la otra chica.

O no usando. Su atuendo, si se pudiera llamar así, parecía un solo lazo enrollado alrededor de su cuerpo. Los extremos estaban enganchados a través de un ajustado collar negro alrededor de su cuello. Emmett los llevaba en su mano como una correa.

_¿__P__a__r__a __q__u__é __i__n__f__i__e__r__n__o __a__c__ab__o __d__e __i__n__s__c__ri__b__ir__m__e__? _Jadeó algunas veces pero se calmó considerablemente cuando Rose encontró sus ojos y guiñó.

Claramente no sentía dolor ni estaba siendo herida o dañada. Edward la amaba y tenía que confiar que él no haría nada que fuera aberrante para ella. Lo miró por sobre el hombro y todo se suavizó en su interior.

_É__l __me __a__m__a__.__Es__te __hom__b__r__e __i__n__c__r__e__í__b__l__e __me __a__m__a_.

—Ponte de rodillas al lado de Rose. Emmett y yo necesitamos ver el mejor modo de castigaros a las dos por la conspiración de esta tarde.

—¿Conspiración? —susurró Bella.

Rose, ya arrodillada, se empujó hacia atrás sobre sus brazos empujando su culo hacia Emmett. Él se inclinó hacia abajo y golpeó un cachete y ella le sonrió con descaro.

—Él se refiere a cuando los engañamos para que te encontraran en el sótano toda atada.

Edward se giró y la fulminó con la mirada así que Bella se apresuró a arrodillarse. No estaba segura de si se suponía que dejara caer la sábana o no, así que sólo la empujó a un lado. El frío aire de la habitación fluyó sobre ella volviéndola consciente de lo muy desnuda que estaba.

—El Amo E nos ha pedido que participemos en una sesión de entrenamiento, Rose. Vamos a demostrar las alegrías del sexo anal y yo voy a sacar tu castigo de este culo bonito y apretado que disfruto tanto. Tú vas a dejar que la señorita Swan observe para que ella pueda ver cómo se hace y lo placentero que puede ser.

Rose se reclinó hasta que su cabeza descansó sobre el suelo, su culo apuntando hacia Emmett.

—Sí, señor.

Emmett miró a Edward, que asintió. Entonces él tiró de Bella hacia atrás hasta que quedó acunada en sus brazos.

—Primero, observemos —le susurró al oído.

Instantáneamente la temperatura de la habitación se calentó algunos grados. Era bueno saber que Edward había estado prestando atención a lo que marcó en su cuestionario, pero no había esperado que él trajera a alguien para que hiciera el amor frente a ellos. El deseo luchó con su innata timidez. Era tan extraño observar a gente que conocía comportándose tan íntimos.

—Mira cómo la toca. Él sabe exactamente qué hacer para prepararla. — Observaron en silencio mientras Emmett se quitaba el pantalón de cuero, luego sacaba un pequeño frasco de aceite del bolsillo. Lo esparció sobre los dedos y luego lo frotó suavemente en círculos alrededor del pequeño ano fruncido y rosado. Ella gimió y se meció contra él mientras se tomaba su tiempo, empujando lentamente dentro las puntas de los dedos, cubriendo también sus paredes internas con el aceite.

—Se sentirá tan bien, Bella, cuando yo te aceite. Me tomaré mi tiempo, te haré sentir cosas que no sabías que fueran posibles.

Entonces Rose gimió y Bella miró mientras Emmett metía la punta de su polla en su culo.

—Más, por favor Dom E. Estaré bien. —Rose volvió a bajar la cabeza y gimió mientras Dom E empujaba otra pulgada y luego se retiraba.

—¿Estás lista para intentarlo, cariño? Difícilmente puedo esperar para meter mi polla dentro de ti —dijo Edward con voz rasposa.

Bella se estremeció, medio anticipadamente, medio con temor.

Ver a Rose gemir bajo la polla de Dom E era una cosa pero aceptar una polla en su propio culo era otra.

_C__o__n__f__i__an__z__a__,__r__e__c__u__e__r__d__a__.__T__i__e__n__e__s __qu__e __c__o__n__f__i__a__r __e__n __é__l_.

—Sí, Amo E. —Bajó sobre manos y rodillas e imitó la posición de Rose. Vio su mirada de sorpresa que rápidamente se transformó en una mirada de lujuria.

—Maldición, realmente eres perfecta para mí. —Él masajeó el aceite sobre los globos de su culo, deteniéndose cuando ella saltó ante su toque. Algunos segundos después, retomó el ritmo, acariciando sobre su culo luego hacia abajo, sus pulgares dejando un rastro de sensación prohibida.

Para entonces Rose estaba gimiendo con abandono. Bella miró hacia atrás para ver a Dom E empujando dentro de ella, envainando su inmensa polla en su culo con cada embestida.

—Muéstrale a Bella lo bien que se siente, Rose. Muéstrale cuánto adoras follar esta gran polla con tu culo.

Entonces Bella gimió, increíblemente excitada por sus sucias palabras.

Obviamente a Rose también le encantó porque lo repitió mientras lo miraba hacia atrás con una expresión de "fóllame" en sus ojos.

Bella meneó su propio culo y luego aulló cuando Edward insertó un largo dedo. Le tomó un minuto ajustarse a la nueva sensación pero él había usado tanto aceite que su dedo se movía fácilmente atrás y adelante.

Cada vez que tiraba hacia atrás la dejaba con una sensación extraña y dolorida.

—Amo, sí. Oh… —Ella empujó hacia atrás contra él, su dedo deslizándose hacia dentro hasta el nudillo. La bombeó algunas veces, esparciendo profundamente el aceite.

Tomó el frasco del suelo y vertió un poco más en su mano. Los frotó entre sus manos para calentarlo antes de volver a la cama. Parpadeó un par de veces como si ver a Bella sobre sus manos y rodillas con su culo bien aceitado apuntando hacia él fuera demasiado.

—Ahora yo soy el que está soñando. Probablemente estoy sentado allá en mi escritorio en D.C. mirando por la ventana y fantaseando —murmuró.

—No creo que ningún sueño se pueda sentir así. —Ella se mordió el labio, abrumada por la sensación de dos dedos empujando lentamente más allá del borde.

El aceite estaba tan caliente que casi se sentía como si ardiera, dejando un agradable cosquilleo a su paso mientras él movía suavemente los dedos atrás y adelante.

—Estás aceptando mis dedos tan bien. Desearía que pudieras ver cómo te ves, toda aceitada con tu culo simplemente esperando por mí.

—Hazlo, Edward. Quiero que lo hagas. —Ella quería algo que detuviera el nudo de energía en espiral que se contraía en su vientre cada vez que él se movía.

Él sacó suavemente los dedos y luego sintió el primer empuje de su polla en su borde. Ardía y se mordió el labio para evitar gemir. Entonces él empujó más allá del borde y el dolor cambió a algo más, algo más oscuro.

Dolor mezclado con placer mezclado con necesidad. Él se movió lentamente, dándole embestidas pequeñas y superficiales. Entonces empujó más profundo. La sensación de estar completamente invadida por él, rodeada por sus brazos, envuelta completamente por su amor la atravesó.

Emmett tiró de Rose de rodillas así que Bella pudo ver la mano de él trabajando en su clítoris. Lo frotó atrás y adelante al ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que ella se corrió, gritando su nombre.

Edward le apretó los costados y luego se estiró alrededor para acariciar su clítoris. No debió haberse sentido tan bien como lo hizo pero toda la necesidad que había acumulado desde su castigo en la estatua pasando por ver a Emmett y Rose hasta tener su primera experiencia anal todo se unió en una tormenta giratoria que se rompió.

—Edward, yo… ohhhh. —Fue un tipo diferente de liberación, como una marea cálida que la cubrió. Comenzó pequeña pero la combinación de las embestidas de Edward en su culo y su dedo sobre su clítoris la llevó a un orgasmo tremendo que la dejó destrozada por su fuerza.

Colapsó y él la atrapó, sujetándola para que no cayera de cara. Empujó más profundo, su propio deseo obviamente avivado por los músculos de culo todavía contrayéndose y trabajando en su polla.

—Sí, sí, joder… —Él gruñó y apretó los costados de sus caderas mientras se corría. Pareció que su polla se agrandaba mientras se vaciaba dentro de ella. Se salió lentamente y ella hizo una mueca por la fricción contra sus sensibles tejidos. Probablemente tendría hematomas al día siguiente y ni siquiera le importaba.

Emmett y Rose se pusieron de pie y reunieron sus cosas en silencio. Rose siguió a Emmett mientras él la sacaba por la puerta con la correa. Ella le guiñó a Bella justo antes de cerrar.

—Por fin solos. —Edward tiró de ella entre sus brazos y ella subió a su regazo voluntariamente. Estaba pegajosa y exhausta pero más feliz de lo que nunca había estado—. ¿Entonces, cariño, la Escuela de Madame M ha sido todo lo que pensabas que sería? —La besó detrás de la oreja y ella descansó la cabeza en su pecho. Alzó la mirada para encontrar los cálidos ojos verdes que tanto amaba enfocados en los de ella.

—Sabes, no estaba realmente segura de lo que buscaba cuando vine aquí pero estoy bastante segura de que he encontrado exactamente lo que necesitaba.

— Enganchó un brazo detrás de la cabeza de él y lo arrastró hacia abajo para un beso caliente—. Te encontré a ti.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y GRACIAS POR HABERLA AGREGADO A FAVORITOS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. **

LuluuPattinson

BBQ25

AleCullenn

Elimar 96  



	14. Chapter 14

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jinx Jamison y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

Contiene escenas BDSM

* * *

_**Stolen -Robado**_

_**A**__**r**__**g**__**u**__**m**__**e**__**n**__**t**__**o**_

La primera vez que robé algo fue por una apuesta.

Tenía quince años y era temeraria, estaba decidida a demostrar que podía ser una chica mala. Mi mejor amiga, Charlotte, me retó a tomar un paquete de chicles de un supermercado. En retrospectiva, me sorprende que mi torpe esfuerzo no me llevara a la cárcel. No era una misión encubierta, pero lo hice.

Lo hice, me encantó, y he estado robando desde entonces.

Por lo general es algo pequeño, sólo lo suficiente para darme la subida de adrenalina. Con los años, he llegado a ser una buena carterista, lo que requiere un poco más de atrevimiento y mucha más suavidad.

Nunca me han atrapado y supongo que eso es parte de la emoción.

Cada vez que tomo algo, tengo que preguntarme si este será el día en que mi suerte se acabará.

Esta es la historia del día que le robé al hombre equivocado.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

En el presente. En el metro. Washington, D.C.

La primera vez que robé algo fue por una apuesta.

Tenía quince años y era temeraria, decidida a demostrar que podía ser un grano en el culo. Mi mejor amiga Charlotte me retó a tomar un paquete de chicles del Handy Mart. En retrospectiva, me sorprende que mi torpe esfuerzo no me metiera en la cárcel. No era una misión encubierta, pero lo hice. Lo hice, me encantó y he estado robando desde entonces.

Por lo general es algo pequeño, lo suficiente para inyectarme adrenalina. Con los años, me he graduado de carterista, lo que requiere ser un poco más atrevida y refinada. Nunca me han atrapado y supongo que eso es parte de la emoción.

Cada vez que tomo algo me pregunto si este es el día en que mi suerte se acabará.

—Disculpe, ¿señor? ¿Le importaría si me siento? —El joven hombre de negocios que he elegido como mi próximo objetivo ha estado sentado en silencio, leyendo el periódico durante todo el viaje en metro. Normalmente no hago esto hasta que estoy a punto de bajar del tren, pero hoy estoy inquieta. Puedo sentir el deseo de atrapar algo aumentando en mí, una oleada de adrenalina que no me dará ningún descanso hasta que la apacigüe.

—No, nadie está sentado aquí. —Se mueve, dejando el asiento del pasillo vacío. El lugar está caliente cuando me siento. Me excita un poco sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre mi raja dolorida. Verán, robar me da algo más que un subidón de adrenalina, me pone tan húmeda que literalmente pálpito entre las piernas. Es el afrodisíaco más potente que he encontrado. Nada más me hace sentir de esta manera. Es por eso que es tan difícil para mí dejarlo.

—Hoy ha sido un día bonito. Espero que el buen clima continúe. —He aprendido que la conversación estúpida funciona mejor. Nada inusual o distintivo, nada que haría que una persona mirara dos veces. Las mismas palabras, las mismas líneas que este hombre ha oído hoy, probablemente una docena de veces.

Buen clima el que estamos teniendo ¿no es así? Que tenga un buen día, señor.

Usted también.

No destaco mucho, así que para mí ya me vale. Una chica de pelo rubio, ojos azules y con un tono de piel blanca no destaca demasiado. La única cosa que me distingue, es mi figura.

Mi aversión a la dieta, afortunadamente, se traduce en grandes pechos redondeados y un culo curvilíneo. Tenía un novio que le encantaban tanto mis pechos que podría pasar horas acariciándolos, rodando los firmes pezones rosados entre sus dedos antes de deslizar su polla en el valle de mi escote. Disfrutaba del poder erótico que tenía sobre él más que el propio sexo. Mi coño había sido muy descuidado, mientras yo salía con él.

Cuando el tren se sacude en un giro particularmente cerrado, permito que mi cuerpo caiga en el del extraño.

Me mira un momento y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Esta es la parte donde me apresuro a pedir disculpas.

Lo siento, perdón, ¡oh!, perdón.

Es tan fácil en este punto sumergir la mano en una bolsa, tomar una cartera de un bolsillo… Sólo que esta vez no puedo hacerlo. Él tiene el par de ojos más hermosos que jamás he visto. Son de un profundo color marrón con manchas más claras alrededor del iris. No es tanto el color sino la intensidad que veo allí. Cuando me mira, no es con la falta de interés ocasional de un extraño. Me mira como si realmente me viera. Es un sentimiento poderoso. Por un momento el tiempo se contrae y me encuentro suspendida en su mirada. Entonces mira hacia otro lado.

Un repentino y agudo pinchazo de lujuria me recorre, dejando mis emociones desmesuradamente abiertas.

Nunca he sentido un deseo físico tan fuerte como el deseo que tengo de robar. Me doy cuenta entonces que la emoción que recibo de robar es lo que otros reciben del sexo. Todo el deseo que ha estado contenido dentro de mí durante años se ha despertado a causa de este extraño.

Cada poro de mi cuerpo está hormigueando, sediento de contacto. Sediento de él.

— ¿Está bien, señorita? —Me mira como si estuviera loca. En el fondo de mi mente, ya sé que lo he echado a perder, pero algo se apodera de mí. Deslizo mi mano en su bolsillo y tomo su cartera de todos modos.

—Estoy bien. Es sólo que hace un poco de calor aquí dentro.

—Tomo mi bolso y me levanto a toda prisa. Nunca he tenido este tipo de reacción intensa hacia un hombre antes. Siempre tengo el control. Elijo hombres que quieren lo mismo que yo, sin ataduras sexuales y encuentros crudos y salvajes. Ahora estoy perdiendo el control, en un paseo en montaña rusa a un destino desconocido.

Sus ojos me siguen mientras hago mi camino hacia la puerta. Si puedo salir de este maldito vagón de metro, voy a estar bien. Tengo la suerte de que no me pilló in fraganti, cuando he tomado su cartera. A pesar de mi inusual predilección, no tengo ningún interés en ir a la cárcel. Vivo una vida aburrida, de tacones y faldas, de nueve a cinco, que paga sus impuestos. No soy del tipo que va a la cárcel.

Las puertas se abren... Por favor espere que los pasajeros salgan antes de abordar el tren... La voz mecánica apenas se registra cuando las puertas se abren y tropiezo para salir. Una marea de gente fluye a mi alrededor buscando la salida. En cuestión de minutos, el andén del metro está vacío.

—Eso fue bastante valiente. —Salto al oír la inesperada voz detrás de mí. Me doy la vuelta y él está allí, el magnético y atractivo hombre del tren. Es más alto de lo que esperaba, seguramente por encima del metro ochenta. Cabello castaño profundo, tan oscuro como el café, cae sobre su frente. Sus ojos, esos ojos magnéticos, seductores, son tan oscuros como su pelo con gruesas pestañas que pondrían celosa a cualquier mujer. Su piel blanca. —No me hubiera dado cuenta excepto cuando me miraste a los ojos. ¿Nadie te enseñó a no mirar a tu objetivo a los ojos? —.

Se eleva por encima de mí, mirando hacia abajo al escote de mi blusa. Me han dicho que tengo el tipo de escote en el que un hombre podría perderse. Al parecer, aprecia la vista, porque sus ojos permanecen en los duros puntos de mis pezones durante un tiempo antes de mirar hacia arriba de nuevo.

—No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando. —Retrocedo lentamente. Yo viajo en el metro por la noche regularmente y, por lo general, tengo más sentido que quedarme atrapada inconscientemente en un andén vacío. Es más de medianoche y los metros no funcionan con tanta frecuencia, por lo que podría pasar bastante tiempo antes de que alguien se presente. Él se ríe, el sonido oscuro envía un escalofrío por mi piel.

—No estoy enojado. Caray, estoy casi impresionado.

—Desliza un dedo sobre mi brazo y me estremezco ante el suave roce de su dedo sobre mi carne—. Pero, sin embargo, tienes algo que me pertenece y lo necesito de vuelta. —Algo en mí está demasiado dividido, demasiado desnudo en torno a este hombre. Ni siquiera me molesto en negarlo.

Acabo por sacar su billetera de mi bolsillo y se la devuelvo—.

Ponla en mi bolsillo —susurra. Me estremezco con las imágenes eróticas que corren por mi mente. ¿Qué tan fácil sería alcanzar sus pantalones y sacar la polla dura que sé que me está esperando? Podría caer de rodillas y llevarla a mi boca—. Adelante. Tú la sacaste, por lo que deberías ser tú quien la ponga de nuevo —gruñe. Cuando doy un paso tentativo hacia adelante sus ojos brillan con triunfo. Me está probando y me siento impotente para resistirlo. Debería huir o tirarle la estúpida cartera a la cabeza, pero no hago ninguna de esas dos cosas. En lugar de eso doy un paso adelante y lentamente deslizo mi mano en su bolsillo.

Rozo la dura longitud de su pene y deja escapar un gemido.

No protesta cuando saco mi mano de su bolsillo y desabrocho sus pantalones. Quiero sentir la impresionante erección que sé que se esconde debajo de la tela. Todo lo que toma es un tirón en sus calzoncillos y sale como una deliciosa sorpresa. Deslizo mis dedos sobre toda la longitud, mi coño se aprieta, cuando me doy cuenta cuan dotado está. Me deslizo hacia abajo y acuno sus bolas en la mano. Su respiración se detiene, mientras acaricio las pesadas bolsas. Mis labios se curvan cuando me deleito por mi poder sobre él. Él puede dar las órdenes, pero yo soy quien lo tiene por las pelotas. Literalmente.

— ¿Vas a entregarme a la policía? —digo en broma. Ni siquiera estoy segura a qué juego estamos jugando, pero estoy increíblemente encendida.

—Oh, no, no creo que la cárcel te haga mucho bien. No estás haciendo cosas malas, porque no conoces nada mejor y necesitas rehabilitación. Haces cosas malas porque te gusta. ¿No es así? —Me mira y se lame los labios. Aprieto su polla, siendo premiada con su gemido gutural.

—Me gusta hacer cosas malas. Nunca pensé que disfrutaría tanto de ser atrapada.

—Me dejo caer de rodillas y tomo su pene hasta que llega a la parte posterior de mi garganta. Sabe a sal y a hombre.

Arremolino mi lengua alrededor de la cabeza unas cuantas veces, recogiendo el líquido perlado que se filtra por la punta. Su sabor es tan condenadamente bueno que acaba de ponerme más húmeda el tenerlo en la boca. Subo y bajo sobre su polla, yendo más lejos cada vez, hasta que está golpeando la parte posterior de mi garganta cada vez que lo tengo dentro. Gruñe cada vez que tomo su longitud, una de sus manos se enreda en mi pelo.

—Chúpalo —me dice—. Chúpalo duro. —Estoy más que feliz de hacerlo, ahuecando las mejillas y chupándolo como si fuera un caramelo. Su cabeza cae hacia atrás sobre sus hombros y sus piernas tiemblan un poco—.

Maldita sea, chica, tienes una boca hecha para follar.

—Sacude la cabeza con fuerza, como para despejar la neblina sexual en la que hemos caído. Yo también lo siento, es como una niebla a través de la que apenas puedo ver. Sé cómo llegué aquí, pero no tengo idea de cómo diablos salir—. Esto es lo que va a pasar. No me gusta ser robado pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, creo que sé exactamente el castigo para ti. Quiero que gires tu cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha y mires hacia arriba. ¿Lo ves?

Casualmente miro hacia la derecha y en el nivel superior de la plataforma del metro veo lo que le ha llamado la atención. Un empleado del metro, un joven que parece de la edad de ir a la universidad, nos está mirando. Es obvio que sabe lo que estamos haciendo porque está escondido parcialmente detrás de un pilar. Probablemente me ha estado observando haciéndole sexo oral al Sr. Magnetismo durante todo este tiempo.

—Me gustaría un buen espectáculo y estoy seguro que a nuestro amigo allí también le gustaría. Tú obviamente, necesitas un poco de disciplina. Así que vas a hacer todo lo que diga. —Da un paso atrás obligándome a renunciar a mi dominio sobre su polla. Me gira por lo que estoy mirando a la pared y coloca mis manos en un anuncio luminoso de un dentista local—. Inclínate hacia delante y deja que te mire.

—Me empuja hacia adelante hasta que me inclino con el culo apuntando hacia él. Murmura algo que suena como mierda, cuando mueve de un tirón la falda por encima de mi culo. Tengo que estar dando todo un espectáculo, ya que el tanga pequeñito que llevo apenas cubre los labios de mi vulva—. Nuestro amigo te está mirando. Es probable que esté deseando estar donde yo estoy ahora mismo.

Estás tan rosa, tan mojada.

Empuja un largo dedo en mi húmedo coño dolorido y se siente tan bien que grito. Añade otro, rodeando el borde de mi apertura antes de forzar a los dos con un súbito golpe duro.

—Por favor... —No sé si rogar hará alguna diferencia, pero lo hago de todos modos. Estoy tan mojada que mi humedad se está deslizando por mis muslos. Si sus dedos se sienten tan bien entonces la enorme herramienta entre sus piernas va a ser una experiencia extracorpórea. Muevo mi culo con la esperanza de atraerlo. Él probablemente tiene una visión interesante de mi coño rosado y afeitado, que palpita y aprieta sus dedos penetrantes.

Miro por encima del hombro y me sorprendo por la cruda sensualidad en su rostro. Está mirando hacia mi coño, mientras éste toma la áspera follada de sus dedos.

Parece que me tragaría entera si fuera posible. A continuación, se pone de rodillas y me abre con su lengua.

— ¡Oh, dios mío! —Golpeo con mis puños contra la pared cuando mi orgasmo crece con intensidad. Sus grandes manos están sosteniendo y separando mis nalgas, abriéndome para su placer. La presión hace que todas las sensaciones sean más agudas. Cada latigazo húmedo contra mi clítoris, cada golpe de su lengua en mi coño se siente amplificado por diez. Come mi coño como un hombre que lo goza, como si fuera un postre y no quisiera perderse ninguno de los sabores.

Cuando su lengua se desplaza hacia arriba hasta el borde de mi pequeño agujero fruncido, mis ojos casi ruedan hacia la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Nunca he pensado en mi culo como una zona erógena antes. Sé que a los hombres les gusta el sexo anal, pero yo siempre asumí que no sería divertido para la mujer. Estoy reevaluando mi postura sobre el juego anal porque las cosas que está haciendo con su lengua se sienten tan bien que debería ser ilegal. Besa mi culo como si estuviera besando una boca luego lame suavemente, luego más y más duro. Estoy gritando y ni siquiera me importa lo fuerte que sea, siempre que me lama. Su lengua se abre paso entre el borde de músculos y en realidad me penetra justo cuando mete tres dedos en mi vagina. Yo estallo en un orgasmo que se siente como un infierno, todos mis músculos apretando al mismo tiempo. Continúa su furioso asalto erótico, con el rostro machacado contra mi culo mientras continúa forzando la lengua en mi culo y los dedos follando mi coño.

Me estremezco tan duro que por un momento se separa de mi cuerpo. Sus dedos ralentizan su ritmo, mientras los temblores finales de mi liberación ruedan a través de mí.

Se tira hacia atrás y me pellizca suavemente en la mejilla de mi culo. Mis músculos están tan flojos por el placer que apenas puedo mantenerme de pie. Cedo contra él y me sujeta con un fuerte brazo en mis pechos.

—Estás tan apretada. Tan malditamente apretada. Eres todo lo que he soñado en una mujer. Te ves tan formal y correcta, pero en realidad eres una chica sucia. — Estira la mano y abre la cremallera de sus pantalones con una mano temblorosa. Es bueno verlo deshecho porque yo ya estoy ahí, lista para hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir que se dé prisa y me folle. Oigo el inconfundible sonido de una envoltura de condón y luego está ahí, caliente, duro y listo en la entrada de mi cuerpo—. Quiero que me mires —dice—.

Quiero que veas mi cara mientras te tomo.

Me da la vuelta hasta que mi espalda está contra la pared y engancha mis piernas sobre sus brazos. La posición me deja abierta para él, mi coño completamente a su merced. Estoy caliente como el infierno al instante de nuevo al ver lo fuerte que es. No muchos pueden sostener mi peso así sin siquiera comenzar a sudar. No es que no se vea afectado.

Su frente está tensa y una gran vena palpita en su cuello.

Me pregunto si me veo tan enloquecida como él. Él empuja hacia delante lo suficiente como para llamar mi atención y luego se detiene.

—Mírame —gruñe. Obedezco al instante. Su voz no es una a la que me pueda negar. Sostiene mi mirada mientras su polla se abre camino a través de mis delicados tejidos, despertando terminaciones nerviosas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Sostiene mi mirada mientras encuentra su ritmo, una estocada profunda y luego unas pocas poco profundas que me ponen húmeda como el infierno.

—Más, por favor. ¡Más fuerte! —Me aferro a sus hombros frenéticamente mientras me golpea contra la pared. Voy a tener moretones más tarde y no me importa. Esto es lo que me he estado perdiendo, ser tomada duro y que mi coño sea utilizado de la forma en que debe ser.

—Me vuelves loco —murmura en mi pelo. Jadea por la fuerza de su esfuerzo, sus músculos se ponen más gruesos con cada golpe. Sus caderas golpean hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras folla más y más profundamente mi vagina, hasta que siento otro orgasmo acercándose.

Abro los ojos un momento y veo que el empleado del metro ha bajado a nuestro nivel. Está de pie en el otro extremo de la plataforma, acariciándose abiertamente su polla mientras ve como me empalan. He disfrutado viendo a otros tener sexo antes, pero nunca imaginé que ser observado podría ser tan excitante. Puedo imaginar la imagen que damos. Estoy estirada, mi coño rosado y húmedo mientras una gruesa polla dura lo penetra. Sólo el pensamiento me enciende.

—Sí, sí, sí... —canto como si fuera un mantra mientras mi orgasmo me atraviesa. Tan bueno como el primer orgasmo, no hay nada en el mundo tan satisfactorio como correrse alrededor de una polla dura y gruesa. Me está follando con tanta fuerza que se siente como si estuviera acariciando mi columna. Gimoteo mientras mi coño lo sujeta con tanta fuerza que casi no puede moverse.

—Maldición, voy a correrme. —Se mete más profundo, más duro, manteniéndose dentro mientras su polla se hincha.

Lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y ruge. Abro los ojos con incredulidad ante el fuerte sonido. Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que el ruido no viene de él. Es el rugido de un tren que llega. El próximo metro está llegando a la estación—. Pensé que sentía que la tierra se sacudía —bromea. Mete la polla de nuevo en sus pantalones y sube la cremallera. Su ropa está arrugada por todas partes y seguramente yo también lo estoy. Mi ropa interior podría estar en cualquier lugar en este punto y los dos primeros botones de mi blusa han sido arrancados. Me veo como si hubiera sido atacada.

—Yo también lo sentí, asumí que era parte de tener el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

—Nuestros ojos se encuentran de nuevo y algo pasa entre nosotros. Las puertas del vagón del metro se abren con un ding. No hay muchas personas que viajan en el tren tan tarde, pero los pocos que pasan nos echan miradas curiosas. El empleado del metro se ha ido y estamos solos otra vez. Si voy a salir con algo de la dignidad intacta, este es el momento para hacerlo. Antes de tirarme en sus brazos y pedirle que me lleve a casa con él.

—Debería irme. —Me estiro y agarro mi bolso que está en el suelo cerca de mis pies—. Gracias por... sólo gracias. —Lo abrazo con torpeza, sorprendida cuando me envuelve en sus brazos y me levanta. Mis ojos vagan cuando su aroma me rodea. Entonces oigo el sonido que indica que el metro está a punto de salir—. Adiós.

Lo beso, deteniéndome un poco, y luego corro hasta el metro.

Me deslizo por las puertas justo antes de que se cierren.

Un segundo más tarde, corre a la puerta y hace señas hacia mi brazo. Confundida, sacudo la cabeza señalándole que no entiendo mientras el metro sale de la estación. Coloco mis manos en la ventana, mirándolo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible hasta que el coche se mueve tan rápido que todo es una mancha de color.

Nunca lo volveré a ver… La idea me deprime profundamente. Es difícil para mí conciliar mis abrumadores sentimientos con el hecho de que es un extraño. Las únicas cosas que sé de él es que es atractivo y dotado. Y eso me afecta como nunca nadie lo hizo. Parpadeo las lágrimas y saco mi teléfono celular para comprobar la hora. Mientras busco en mi bolso, me doy cuenta que está curiosamente liviano. Yo no soy una de esas chicas que llena su bolso con todo excepto el fregadero de la cocina, pero tengo una cartera de un tamaño decente… que actualmente no está en ninguna parte.

— ¡Mierda! —Revuelvo todo de nuevo para confirmar lo que ya sé. Mi cartera está, probablemente, en el andén del metro.

Entonces me doy cuenta de algo en mi bolso que no estaba allí antes. Una tarjeta de negocios negro azabache con escritura en blanco. La sostengo a la luz para leer lo que dice.

Emmett "El Dom" McCarty Instructor de BDSM

La Escuela de Sexo de Madame M.

El teléfono móvil que aparece en la parte posterior de la tarjeta tiene un código de área que no reconozco. Cierro los ojos y me lo imagino de pie sobre la plataforma hurgando en mi cartera. Estoy tan sorprendida que río en voz alta. Él se ha anotado un punto. No es que fuera a conseguir mucho. Sólo unas pocas tarjetas de crédito y una licencia de conducir de Rosalie Hale. Ni siquiera dinero.

Entonces miro la tarjeta de negocios de nuevo y me ruborizo. Ya que dejó su tarjeta de negocios, mi dinero, obviamente, no es lo que quiere de mí... y no tengo ningún problema con eso. Cuando el tren se detiene en la estación siguiente ya tengo mi teléfono móvil. También tengo una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Me pregunto si puedo castigarlo yo esta vez...

* * *

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LA AGREGARON A FAVORITOS**


End file.
